Just For One Night
by Specks52
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are best friends and roommates. Boys have always been a problem for them. will that change?  Eventually Faberry. definite Santitny, and of course PUCK...other characters may join. Lemons of course  btw i love reviews:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys know me. When I get an idea i run with it so here's a new potential story...you guys have to tell me what you think about it. So read and review.**

**Enjoy**

**Just For One Night**

"Deeper." I said as I felt his fingers go deeper inside me.

"You like that baby?" he asked

"Oh fuck yes. Do it harder MAKE ME FUCKING CUM."

"As you wish."

He pushed 3 fingers into my pussy and rubbed my clit with his thumb.

"OH YESS. HARDER HARDER."

"That's it Quinn. Let me hear you scream my name." I couldn't take it anymore he bit down on my clit and I came as hard as I could.

"OHHHH FUCKKK RACHEL!"

"Rachel?" Sam looked up from between my legs with a shocked look on his face.

Standing at my door was Rachel. "What the FUCK is going on here?"

The look in her eyes was hard to read.

So yea basically I was screwed

**aight this is the first part. let me know what you think about it if it's worth continuing with or not. hope you enjoyed it.**

**Specks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope you like it. I'm still unsure about this story but i'm using this to have fun**

**QPOV**

I know what you're thinking how the hell did I get myself in that position. The woman I love's name rolling off my tongue as I had sex with my boyfriend. We all know how these things go so I'll start from the beginning.

_**8 months earlier**_

"Isn't this amazing?" Rachel said as she walked around our new apartment.

"Yeah it is I'm just glad to be finished unpacking, finally!"

She looked at me and smiled. "You aren't mad I got the larger room are you?"

"Rach, I've known you all of college, I rather the small room than causing extra 'diva outbursts' believe me!" I said taking a break from lugging boxes off the back of Puck's truck.

"Oh hush, you guys act like you don't like my inner diva."

"I know _I _do." Finn, Rachel's boyfriend said entering through the door with Noah Puckerman.

"I grew up with you so I had no choice." Santana said entering behind Puck

"Glad to see much hasn't changed since college." I said as Santana dropped down onto our couch next to me.

"Oh can it Fabray we both know you love having us over. Now get me food."

"Mel be nice!" Rachel said

"Kiki!" Santana whined

"Yeah San if you're hungry you can wait until we go down to the bar." Brittany replied

"Will you two tell us what's up with those nicknames yet?" Puck asked

Rachel walked out of her bedroom and Santana blushed.

"Sorry guys that story goes to the grave." Rachel said fist bumping Santana

"You two are weird. Are you guys ready to get something to eat?" I asked grabbing my jacket.

"Let's ride autobots." Finn said

"Such a dork." The rest of us replied as we piled through the door.

We all met back in college. Santana and Rachel were bestfriends from diapers. They are from Lima Ohio along with Puck he joined there twosome in high school and they came to New York together to attend NYU.

I was roomed with Santana and I became friend with Rachel and Puck through her. We all met Brittany when Santana and I joined the cheerleading squad. Those two have been through a lot but they are perfect together. Finn joined out little group in junior year of college. He and Puck played football and he always seemed to tag along with us. He and Rachel started dating the summer before senior year and well let's just say we were stuck with him. Puck expressed feelings for me when we first met and we've been out a few times; but we realized our friendship is a lot more important than trying to be together. All in all you could say we were a pretty tight knit little family and even though we have had our share of problems we always get through them.

After college we all decided to stay in New York and Santana and Brittany moved in together so I needed a roommate. Rachel and I talked and started apartment hunting after the girls told us the decision they made. Finn wanted her to move in with him but she wasn't ready. Since then their relationship seemed a bit strained but she refused to talk to any of us about it.

We walked down the street to the bar we frequented through our college years with our usual banter and jokes.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Evan, what's up man?" Puck asked

"Same old your booths reserved for you guys. Lannie will be right over."

"Thanks Ev." I said and we all headed over.

I had the huge displeasure of sitting between both couples in the booth while Puck sat in a chair in front of us.

"What are you guys eating? He asked

"Bacon Burger." Santana, Brittany and I said in unison

"As usual." Alana said as she walked up to us.

"Hey Lannie." Puck said wiggling his eyebrows

"Puckerman, so am I getting the usual for you all?"

"I dunno. I'm thinking I want the ribs tonight." Rachel said

We all stopped and looked at her "What?" she asked

"Babe you want to eat ribs?" Finn asked as confused as the rest of us.

"Well, you and Noah are always saying how good they are so why not?"

Santana reached across the table and put her hand to her forehead

"Kiki are you feeling okay?" Santana asked slightly serious.

"I'm fine Mel."

"If you say so, I know you aren't vegan anymore but you strictly stuck with chicken; if you wanna try the ribs be my guess."

"Thank you. Are there anymore questions for my choice in dinner or can I make my order in peace?"

The rest of us shook our heads and Alana wrote the order down on her pad.

"I'll have the ribs as well." Puck said

"And Finn?"

"I'm not staying actually."

Rachel turned to look at him "Where are you going?"

"I have something to take care of Rach. I should've told you earlier but its kinda important."

I tuned out of that conversation knowing it was my place to easvedrop and turned back to Alana.

"Hey Lannie can I have a Beer?" I said and she jotted it down

"Just bring a whole round Lannie." Finn offered

"No problem. I'll be back with your drinks in a bit. Puck I'll tell Lauren you're out here."

Puck blushed and I laughed at him.

Finn stood kissed Rachel on the cheek and put money on the table for the first round he ordered. Santana noticed Rachel's facial expression and she nudged me in the ribs.

"Rach are you okay?" I whispered leaning in to her as Puck discarded the chair and slid into the booth next to her.

"I am thanks for asking."

"I said it once and I'll say it again." I muttered

"Finn's a douche." Santana blurted out

Brittany slapped her on her arm and I gave her a glare.

"Fine, sorry Kiki." She said as she hung her head.

"No filter." Brittany said shaking her head at her girlfriend as the food came.

By the end of the night Finn was long forgotten and we made our way home. Lord knows why I'm always the only one to be sober by the end of the night as I helped a drunk Rachel _and _Puck back to our apartment. Puck didn't live far but there was no way in hell I was letting him drive home in his condition and walking sure as hell wasn't an option. Santana and Brittany stumbled behind us giggling and singing as we walked the stairs up to our apartment. I got the girls settled onto the couch and they almost immediately fell asleep wrapped in one another. I got Rachel into bed tucking her in despite her immediate reluctance. Puck had somehow managed to get to and fall asleep in my bed so I simply sighed getting changed and settled in next to him.

_I hate when he does this._I thought as I plugged my iPod in blocking his loud sporadic snores until I fell asleep.

**RPOV**

I woke the next morning to a headache and the smell of breakfast or hell whichever you choose to call it. I knew drinking last night wasn't the best idea but all this relationship stuff tends to make my better judgment fly out the window.

I looked at the clock seeing it was almost noon. I drug myself out of bed and made my way to the kitchen.

"Morning." Quinn beamed smiling that cocky 'I don't have a hangover' smile.

"Shhhhhh." I said still squinting not wanting to open my eyes wider than I needed to.

"Dude!" Puck whined from the floor

"Q" Santana groaned hiding herself under Brittany

"Owww" Brittany added

"Four hangovers I see." Quinn smiled "Breakfast is ready by the way not that you four will want any. Now that Puck's up I'm going to go get ready I have to go to the office for a bit"

Puck cursed under his breath and checked his watch. "Shit. I was supposed to be at work an hour ago." He stumbled struggling to stand regretting trying to push himself to stand.

Quinn offered to drop him off at his place as he was still so torn up and they headed out the door. "See you drunkards later." Quinn said kissing each of us on the forehead.

I sat with a piece of toast in my hand thanking the heavens a hangover doesn't involve throwing up for me only the hell of a headache that made me want to rip my head off.

"Don't you two have to be at work?" I whispered my head hurting.

"I'm off today." Santana said running in to the bathroom

"I don't have to be at the studio until tonight for my night class. What about you?" Brittany added going to help Santana hold her hair back.

I followed them and listening to Santana as she retches and said "The rehearsals for the play aren't starting until Wednesday so I'm going back to bed because that is all kinds of gross. I will get one of you to and read through lines a little later if you are both feeling better. Use whatever you want just don't have sex on Quinn's bed." I said and walked back into my room covering my head praying for the headache to stop.

**Hey guys let me know what you think or I may just pull this story.**

**Specks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys let me know what you think about this one it's a little longer as chwee suggested hope you like.**

**Enjoy!**

**Just For One Night Chapter 3**

**QPOV**

"Honey, I'm home." I said closing the door behind me to see the television on and channels flipping through.

"You can be so lame at times Q." Santana said. I dropped my stuff off into my room and went over to the fridge. Grabbing a water I returned to where Santana was on the couch and sat next to her.

"Where's your other half?"

"At the studio, Rach is in her room arguing with Frankenteen."

"Technically he's not a teenager." I quipped

"Oh whatever how was work?" she settled on an old rerun of Lost Girl putting her hand on the back of the couch.

I shrugged "Same old, same old edited stories, read words. What are they arguing about this time?"

"Who knows? Who cares? I wish she would hang up with him already I'm hungry."

"Aww your tummy tum all empty?" I cooed poking at her stomach. She smacked my hand away laughing at being tickled.

"Where's Noah?" she asked. I shrugged looking at the clock for the time.

"He should be home by now. What time does Brit's class end?"

Santana looked at her watch "Any minute now." I took out my phone pressing my number 3 speed dial.

"Go for Puck."

"Hola Senor ¿Como estas?"

"Muy bien Senorita. ¿Y tu?"

"Mal"

"¿Porque?"

"Because we're hungry and you're closest to Whoo's Chinese Palace."

"Fine I'll bring the food but only if you let me sleep with you."

I gasped feigning surprise at his crassness this was classic Puck and no matter how many times I turned him down he probably would never stop hitting on me.

"Last time I checked Mr. Puckerman you slept with me lastnight." Silence fell over the phone and I knew I was getting to him.

"God you're such a tease. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you honey."

I set the phone on my lap taking my eyes off Santana knowing full well what she was about to say.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You two are ridiculous. Seriously Q level with me you never thought about hitting that?"

"Eh, I thought about it but its Puck. After hearing the stories of him back in high school I could never bring myself to be with him. Plus he's not my type"

"I don't get it though you two are like a married couple yet you never officially got together."

I shrugged "I love him like I love you guys he's my bestfriend."

"I thought I was your bestfriend" Santana said looking hurt.

"Please, you and I both know Rachel has that special place in that thing you call a heart. You are all my bestfriends I could never truly choose because we all have a special connection in one way or another" I explained

"Fair enough" she said shrugging and turning back to the television.

"Hey guys." Brittany said opening the door.

"Hey B." we said in unison

"How was work?" San added making room on the couch

"It was great. My classes are coming along well."

Brittany is a dance instructor at one of the best dance studios in New York. She first took the job teaching a beginner's class. Three months in she was offered a permanent contract teaching not only a beginner class but two other classes as well.

Puck is a fireman in training. Since he was a kid he wanted to be one and when Rachel and Santana told him they were leaving Lima he decided they was nothing left for him there and moved along with them. He got into NYU with a scholarship for football which was convenient for him as he worked his ass off at Burt's until he got into the Academy.

According to Santana as long as she's known Rachel the girl wanted to be on Broadway. Her not getting into Julliard almost killed her; don't for one minute think that stopped her. Upon seeing her acceptance to NYU Rachel was more determined to excel in the theatre program proving to Julliard that she is in fact a star. Three off-Broadway shows later and Rachel Barbra Berry landed her first Broadway role. We are all so excited about it that we all passed out at the bar being too drunk to go anywhere. Evan and Alana left a pair of the keys for when we had been coherent enough to attempt to move.

Santana believe it or not is a chef at TikTok's a five star restaurant in New York. She started as a student intern of the head chef and he gave her an official position on his staff after graduation. She slowly but surely built up her contact list as she planned to open up her own restaurant in a couple of years.

Finn is a supervisor at the Hilton. Being employed there from the time he was 16 and balancing school with work proved to be beneficial for him.

I can't answer for the others but I love my job. My major was English with minor in creative writing I worked part time as a photographer and was offered an internship in my junior year. They liked me so much that they offered me a part time job for my senior year and offered me contract as soon as I graduated.

"I hate men, Argh." Rachel said all but screaming coming out of the bedroom and dropping down in Brittany's lap.

"Come over to the dark side we have lots of pussy" Santana said winking at Rachel when she glared. I ignored that comment and looked at Rachel.

"What did the douche do now?" I asked earning another glare and a snicker from Rachel and Santana respectively.

"Fine, what did _Finn_do?" It's not that I hated Finn none of us did we just thought Rachel could do a hell of a lot better. Hell even Finn and Rachel knew that.

"It's nothing." She said scooting in between Santana and Brittany.

"Food's here." Puck yelled

"It's about damn time." San said hopping off the couch almost tackling him to the ground.

"It's only been 5 fucking minutes Santana." Puck screamed trying to avoid her.

"Just give her the damn food Noah. Do you really want another Kit Kat incident?" Rachel asked snickering earning a pout from Santana.

"Kit Kat incident?" Brit and I asked in unison. Puck lifted his shirt to show the scarred nipple

"So what I ripped out his nipple ring for a Kit Kat. I said I was sorry." Santana said as though it was nothing big to rip someone's nipple ring out.

"Mel, you attacked him and took his Kit Kat away."

"They were starving me Kiki." She whined filling her mouth with food.

"It was three hours." Puck replied

"Lost." Brittany said pointing at herself.

I raised my hand. "Same."

Santana sighed setting her food on the coffee table

"Let me explain."

_**Flashback Sophomore Year at McKinley**__**3rd**____**person**_

"_Kiki, get Noah and come save me."_

"_Mel what's wrong?"_

"_Just get over here I don't have my car and I need you help quick."_

"_We'll be there soon." Rachel said_

_Santana hung up knowing they wouldn't take long to get to her._

_The Latina paced back and Forth waiting to hear the doorbell._

_Before the engine to Puck's car could shut off Rachel burst through the door and was met with Santana's glossy eyes._

"_Mel what's wrong."_

_Santana didn't answer but instead stood there and held on to Rachel as Puck met them with an alarmed look._

"_San you're scaring us what's wrong?"_

"_They left." she said_

"_Mel, sweetie who left?"_

"_Mom and dad they're gone for the day and didn't -."_

"_What honey. Didn't what?" Puck edged on_

"_They didn't leave me anything to eat."_

_Rachel and Puck looked at each other._

"_Mel, did you seriously call us over here because you're parents left you for a couple of hours and you being the pig you are couldn't get something to eat?"_

_She shrugged and stared at her bestfriends._

"_I wanted take out anything here has to cook."_

"_Oh My God Santana. YOU CAN COOK." Puck screamed_

"_I know." she said "Is that a Kit Kat in your hand?" she asked_

"_Yes and no you can't have it."_

_Rachel knew by now not to get in-between these two when they're fighting_

"_Give it to me I'll buy you back one when you take me to pick up my car."_

"_No Santana you cant have my Chunky."_

"_Noah give it to me."_

"_Santana I said NO." She tackled him to the ground._

"_Give it to me." she said over powering him_

"_No." he Regained power turning her over on her back._

"_GIVE IT TO ME" she yelled_

"_San I said no." The girls twisted his nipple knowing her nipple ring would cause him pain._

"_Give it to me." He screamed out in pain_

"_No Santana."_

_She twisted harder until he yelled out louder in pain_

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled as she hopped off him._

"_oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Noah I'm so so so sooooooo sorry."_

_Rachel rushed up to them having went into the kitchen leaving them._

"_Mel what did you do."_

"_I don't know. Noah what did I do."_

_He said nothing instead pulling his shirt up and they saw blood trickling down his stocmach and the nipple ring dropped to the ground._

"_I'm so sorry." Santana said eating the Kit Kat._

_**End of Flashback**_

I have no idea how I ended up on the floor laughing but I regretted nothing at this point.

"Whatever I said I was sorry." She said with food in her mouth

"SANTANA LOPEZ DO NOT SPEAK WITH FOOD IN YOU MOUTH." Brittany scolded causing us all to break down with extra fits of laughter.

Puck joined me on the floor handing me my container of food.

"Is Finn coming over?" he asked

"Nope." Is all Rachel replied, her expression didn't match the aloofness in her voice.

"Are you okay Jewbabe?"

"Yes Noah. I'm fine."

He nodded knowing full well as the rest of us that she was in no way fine, far from it.

**RPOV**

Okay so maybe I wasn't fine. If I'm being honest I have no idea how I feel. I love Finn I really do but after Trent what Finn wants I just can't do. I can't go back that point in my life. I didn't know how to talk to them about it; especially not Santana or Noah. They had been there for all the stuff with Trent and this with Finn will pissed them off to the max.

After dinner we all sat around watching movies. Not a typical Saturday night but better than nothing. Finn and I got into an argument when he called to say he couldn't come over tonight.

Lastnight he ducked out on us at the bar and tonight he fabricated a story about working late. Things were starting to seem suspicious.

"Kiki are you awake in there?" Santana said snapping her fingers at me.

"Huh? What?"

"We're going home. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Mel. Be careful you three"

Quinn and I walked Noah and the girls to the door.

"Night Jewbabe, Regularbabe" he said kissing us both on the cheek and hugging us.

Quinn swatted his chest and kissed his cheek.

Quinn closed the door as I started to clean up.

"You sleepy?" I asked

"Nope why?"

"I was thinking we could have a little slumber party in the living room."

"Sounds good."

We finished cleaning up and changed into our pajamas.

"So Rach how's prep for the play?"

"Well between you guys helping me run lines and me preparing myself. I'll be going through them again this week but I feel unprepared."

We lay on the ground and stared at the ceiling in the silence of our thoughts. Mine were screaming at me incoherently and I wondered if Quinn's were doing the same to her.

"Really now and how long have you been preparing for this part?"

"Since I was five but that's not the point. A good performer's work is never done." I scoffed and turned to look at her. She returned my gaze and laughed.

"You are a great performer Rachel Berry. You are destined for greatness and I'm glad you are one of my bestfriends. Just don't forget me when you make it even bigger."

"Thanks Quinn and I could never forget you. You are after all one of my bestfriends and even if I wanted to be rid of you I couldn't. We're too connected in this little dysfunctional family we have going on."

She laughed and nudged my shoulder playfully.

"Rach promise me something." She said as I sensed the sleep in her voice

"Anything Quinn."

"I know you you're going through something and I don't know what it is but when you're ready come to me, talk to me, cause I can see you're struggling. Please let one of us in."

"I promise I will Quinn but if I do you can't tell anyone especially not San or Noah."

"I know. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Q."

"Goodnight Rach."

"Night Q."

**QPOV**

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" Brittany screamed jumping me out of my sleep.

"Really? She finally asked?" Rachel asked bounding from the kitchen

"Yeah. Puck dropped us off and Santana asked as soon as we got into the house."

"Mel, I thought you wanted do something special."

Santana Plopped down by me on the couch I crawled up on. "I know Kiki. I had all the plans but I just needed to get the ring on her finger."

"Congrats you two, It's about time." I said putting my hand around Santana pulling her into me.

"Thanks. We're celebrating tonight, I already told Noah to meet us at the bar. Kiki and I are going brunch."

"Do you wanna go shopping with me Q?" Brit asked

"Sure, Lemme get dressed and we'll head out."

**Hey here it is San and Brit are engaged :) .. Reviews are nice. Just saying.**

**Specks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I had to split this one chapter in to I don't feel like typing out what I wrote anymore :p but I'll update the other part soon...so here it is**

**Enjoy!**

**Just For One Night Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

"So are you excited?" I asked as we walked into the diner

"No offence Kiki but food first." She replied hurrying up to the buffet

_God, what a pig_"Where the hell does all this food go?"

Santana shrugged as she stuffed eggs on her plate. Sometimes I can't help but watch and wonder how she gets all this stuff eaten. She piled the bacon on the egg taking French toast a sausage, juice and fruit salad and headed to a table. I followed her with my French toast, fruit salad and coffee.

"Is that all you're eating?" She asked as I sat down.

"Somehow I'm no longer hungry."

"Suit yourself Ki."

"Mel, slow down. Watching you eat makes me fear for your health I can't afford for you to choke again."

She slowed down and looked at me.

"Fine, Just for you."

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

She nodded and stopped eating.

"Are you happy?"

"You know I am. Why do you ask? Don't say it's nothing I know something is up with you so talk to me Kiki, what's wrong?"

I inhaled maybe I should've kept my mouth shut.

"It's nothing Mel. I just want to make sure you are happy."

"And I am. You know I've never really been happy, not until I met Brit at least. Sure I've always had you and then Noah but B makes my heart flutter. Just saying her name does that for me, of course I'm happy. Can I Sandbox something though Kiki?"

_Oh no_I thought. Sandbox is when we say what we think about something and the other person isn't allowed to get offended in anyway and it stays between us. We made this up when we were 7 and started telling each other our secrets. Her having to Sandbox something is never a good thing because Santana Lopez is always honest with her feelings so I know whatever she has to Sandbox must be important.

"Kiki, Can I?"

I nodded my head knowing it would be wrong to refuse her.

"I know you; I've known you all my life as far back as I can remember I've known you and I can tell you are unhappy. I don't know why or how long but I will warn you right now if we go through what we went through with Trent I'm kicking your ass for not telling me and I'm kicking Finn's." She commenced eating and said nothing more.

I took a sip of my coffee and sat back in my seat.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?" She blurted

I looked into her eyes and smiled wide suppressing a tear.

"Like you even gotta ask, of course I will."

"Good, cause B's going ask Q today."

Time went by as I watched her eat.

"Are you going to tell them?" I asked tentatively

"What would be the point Kiki?" She whispered pushing her plate away from her. "I didn't ask to be gay and as parents. Putting me out for being this way wasn't fair."

"I know I know sweetie. I just figured-" She took my hand and tears built up in her eyes.

"From the moment I came out and they kicked me out you, your dads and Noah have become my family. Leroy and Hiram are more parents to me than those two have ever been or will ever be. 7 years Kiki, 7 years and I don't for once regret coming out or being kicked out cause I never been happier than with you guys. You dads made me theirs and pushed me to be better, like they been doing all my life anyways. You think I will ever be able to repay them for all they did for me? Sending me to college and giving me a future. I love them and they will be the ones standing next to me as my parents giving me away."

I stood from my seat and took a knee facing her. I swiped the tears flowing down her face with my thumb.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Ain't no thing bestie. Just let me tell them or Daddy H will catch a fit. I swear he's more drama queen than you are." She laughed and I smacked her hand.

My phone rang, so I stood and pulled it out my pocket.

Finn flashed across the screen and I returned it to its previous place.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked

"Sure, ignoring Finn?" She asked

"Don't worry about Finn. How long do you think we'll have to wait for Quinn and Brittany this time?"

"Those two together is never a good combo so who knows. Let's go back to your apartment and have a Friends marathon."

"I'm in; but for heaven's sake Mel do NOT eat Quinn's snacks you know she's weird about that and you always do it to piss her off I don't need the argument today okay? If you know you will need junk I implore that you get it now because I'm not coming back out here with you."

Santana laughed and looked at me lovingly.

"What?"

"You still ramble. I never thought I'd say this but I miss your rambles"

"Whatever Mel just do as I asked none of us need another one of those brawls you two get into. No one wants to get their nose broken today." I said remembering when Quinn broke Santana's nose in Sophomore year of college.

"Fine! God you're so annoying."

"Do I detect jealousy for being older? Not my fault you're biologically challenged in that department."

"Not my fault you're vertically challenged." She retorted

I took my phone out and started typing. Her phone rang 30 seconds later and I laughed to myself.

_**Hey Brit –**_

_**No I –**_

_**But she –**_

_**Yes B –**_

_**That's no problem. I love you too**_

She hung up and gave me a signature Santana's pissed scowl.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she blew up I stuck my tongue out at her and ran in the direction of my apartment. When she caught up to me she said.

"That was totally uncalled for Kiki now I gets no macking tonight. Oh and Q's friend and his fiancé are joining us tonight. Brit met them and invited them. Oh well more ppl to get shitfaced with."

I shrugged as we entered my apartment wasn't my shindig I just want to have fun. I put Friends on and joined her on the couch.

"I'm hungry." She whined

I shook my head.

"We _just_left the diner. You ate all that food…."

"I know I'm gonna go see what Q has."

"What did I tell you 10 minutes ago?"

"I'm not having sex tonight because of you. So Q is your problem is yours not mine."

"For all that is and holy I hate you sometimes." I said

"I love you too sis." She replied kissing my forehead and opening a bag of Quinn's chips.

**QPOV**

"Q do you like this dress?"

"Love the dress; hate the color. Try this one." I said as I handed her a blue one. She walked into the dressing room and started to try it on.

"So Q, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

I was shocked to say the least.

"You want me to be your Maid of Honor?"

"Yes, you're pretty much my bestfriend and besides I wouldn't have it any other way. Oooo maybe Puck could be the ring bearer."

I laughed as she came out in the dress.

"Let's wait and see B but of course I'll be your Maid of Honor"

"I'm excited Quinnie."

"I can see that. When do you want start planning?" I asked

"As soon as possible maybe even today."

We tried on more clothes and shoes until I remembered I hadn't eaten for the day.

"Hey let's get something to eat."

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" She asked

"How about Subway."

"Oooo goody a foot long would be good right now." She replied patting her stomach.

I shook my head. "Where does all that food g-"

Someone bumped into me and I looked back to let them have it.

"Noooo way." I said

"Lucy!" He said lifting me into the air and spinning me around.

**I totes wanted to ask you guys something and I spaced...anywho how'd you like this chapter. hit me up lemme know.**

**ha ha guess what..as i was about to save it i remembered...so here it is**

_**Today's Poll: Would you guys like to see outtakes of flashbacks and stuff that have happened to all the characters? E.g one of the fights between Santana and Quinn.**_

**lemme know**

**Specks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here's the other half of the chapter.. sorry for any typos or mistakes.**

**Enjoy**

**Just For One Night Chapter 5**

**QPOV**

"Mike, oh my god what are you doing here? Why didn't you call me?" He placed me on the ground and kissed my cheek.

"Tina and I came for a little vacation we were going to call but obviously we ran into you before we could. Hi, I'm Mike." He extended his hand to Brittany

"I'm sorry Britt this is Mike Chang my oldest friend. Mike this is Brittany one of my bestfriends."

In true Brittany fashion what she did shouldn't have come as a surprise. She grabbed Mike and pulled him in for a huge hug.

"Mikey!"

"Uh hi."

"Brit I think you're scaring him."

"Nope Lucy, consider this normal." He said placing his hands around her

"Sorry, it's not often we meet friend's of Q's outside the five of us so any friend of Q's is a friend of mine and my friends get hugs."

Mike didn't say anything but I know he was warming up to her. They all knew I hated talking about my life at home. I only ever spoke of Mike which was the way I preferred it. He was the one good thing about home.

"Where's Tina? I wanna meet the girl who captured my adopted brother's heart."

He smiled at me and pointed in a direction. "She's right over there, let's go meet her." We walked up to the small Asian girl. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. In all my years of knowing him I've never seen him this happy or be this affectionate.

"Honey, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Hi I'm Brittany, Mike's friend and yours now too." She pulled her in for a hug and I shook my head at my crazy friend.

"Hi I'm Tina and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Babe, this is Lucy." I hit his hand and turned to her.

"Call me Quinn. It's nice to finally meet you I've heard a lot about you."

"I was getting there Fabray gosh! This is my fiancé Tina."

I looked at him and he smiled cheekily at the word 'fiancé'

"Ohmigod I just got engaged too."

"Really?" Tina asked excited. Mike and I knew we lost those two to engagement details as we all collected our food and headed to a table.

"So why haven't you called?"

"Things have been so crazy as of late and I haven't got the time. I recently moved and started at the firm permanently."

He nodded and took a bit out of his food.

"Mike they are all going out to celebrate Brittany and Santana's engagement tonight, she just invited can we go?"

"Sure babe, whatever you want." Identical smiles appeared on the girls' faces and the settled back into their conversation ignoring Mike and I leaving us to catch up. Mike looked at me with a look I knew so well

"I know that look Mike, what is it?"

"_She_asked about you."

Horror struck my body as I grabbed his hand and mumbled a quick be right back to the girls I pulled him to a corner.

"Judging by the look on you face I take it your friends don't know."

"How do you tell that to someone and why the hell does she care about me she didn't then so why now?"

"Calm down Luce." The look I gave him sent a shiver through his boy and seeing this reaction from him made me falter slightly.

"God _Quinn_, Ice Queen mode really? Do you want go back to that?" I sighed

"No I just ugh! Thinking about _her _makes me go back to that."

He wrapped his hand around my shoulder and pulled her into him.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I don't know how."

"They are you bestfreinds. Think they would say something bad? I don't; but hey I'm only judging based on what you told me of them and on meeting Brittany. You need to start back letting people in Quinn. Quinn I gotta get used calling you that."

"It's not that bad. How long are you here in New York? Where are you staying? What are you doing here anyway?"

"Slow down tiger. We are leaving in a week, we're staying at The View and we're here for a conference + a little mini vacation. We should get back." As we walked back to the table Brittany received a text.

"Excuse me a second." She said holding her hand out to Tina as Mike gave the girl a kiss on her forehead.

**_Santana Lopez I heard you were misbehaving –_**

**_Stop being mean –_**

**_I don't care what she said, I'm cutting you off for tonight –_**

**_Also I invited some friends of Quinn's to the bar tonight. I love you see you soon._**

I shook my head and laughed as she hung up the phone.

"Lemme guess, Santana said something about Rachel's height and she messaged you?"

"As always."

"Man you have that girl whipped." Tina stated

I scoffed "You have _no idea_."

I looked at the way Mike eyed Tina with that shit eating grin plastered on his face. "Or maybe you do."

"Whatever." He retorted pouting. Tina kissed his pout causing it to disappear immediately _Whipped much Mikey_ I thought.

"Are you guys gonna meet us at the baror do you want me to pick you up at your hotel?" I asked

"We'll get a cab it's no problem, wouldn't want you going out of your way." Mike said.

"Chang for you it could never be a problem. We'll pick you up at 8."

"We?"

I nodded.

"My roommate Rachel and I."

"Oh okay, sounds great."

"Can't wait."

"Tina I have something to show you one of these days." I said remembering the picture.

"No she doesn't. Quit it Fabray!"

"Wrong move Chang, now you're really going down." He hung his head and the three of us laughed at him.

"It's okay Mikey." Tina rubbed his arm and his wide grin reappeared. We all talked some more then said our goodbyes until later. Brittany and I collected our stuff and made our back to my apartment.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany went home to get ready and I started doing my hair. Santana pulled it out as we got into a little rift over my chips she devoured.<p>

"Hey Rach."

"Yeah Quinn?"

"I'm driving to the bar because I'm picking up Mike and Tina you want to go with?"

"Sure, I 'm soon ready. Are you?"

"Gimme 10."

A knock at the door and a yell from Rachel that she'll get it rang out.

"Jewbabe!" _Puck _I thought as I put my shirt on quickly at the same time he entered my bedroom.

"Do you _ever_ knock Puck?"

"I was hoping to see you naked. What can I say?"

"Such a pig."

He shrugged "What's up regularbabe?"

I giggled. "You are all kinds of ridiculous. Your drunk ass riding with me and Rach tonight?" I asked as I finished up my makeup

"Standard, though I think it may just be us. Finn is out there."

"Oh great." Sarcasm, my lover in waiting.

"Love your sarcasm. You look amazing by the way Quinn."

I blushed walking towards him "Thanks Pucky." I kissed his cheek grabbed my clutch and keys.

"Hey Quinn?" Rachel shouted walking out her room

"Don't shout I'm right here. Hey Finn."

"Hey Quinn you look nice." Finn said looking me over

"Hey, what about me?" Puck asked feigning hurt

"Funny Puckerman."

"Q, I'm gonna ride with Finn alright?"

"Sure, Puck's riding with me anyways seeing as I don't trust his ass to not get plastered"

"Aight see you there be careful." She said

"We will. You too" Puck said grabbing his jacket and helping me into mine

"Such a gentleman."

"Anything for you Q."

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's go."

We walked to my car and drove to the hotel.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Sounds kinky."

"Such a pig Puckerman."

When we pulled up outside The View Mike and Tina stood waiting for us. He held the door open for her and she slid around allowing him to slide in next to her.

"Hey guys. Hope you weren't waiting long. This is Noah Puckerman but call him Puck. Pucky this is Mike and Tina."

"Nice to meet you." They all said.

"How do you guys know Q?"

"I met her this morning."

"And I met her in middle school. She was a lot different back then" Puck looked at me the turned to look at Mike.

"Oh really? What was she like?"

"Nope, Mike do _not _go there. You know what happens and I really don't think Tina would like your Frank N Furter impression. I still have the tape."

"Damn Luc- uh Qunn you still play dirty."

"Frankie Mike? Really? Quinn you have got to show me that tape." Tina said

"Hmmmmm keep talking Mikey. I think everyone would enjoy Rocky Horror J.R.H.S Style."

"Hell yes!" Puck said

"I know I would." Tina said

"I'm not playing anymore" Mike pouted

"Awwww Mikey you never could handle my head games could you?"

"It's okay boo boo." Tina said kissing his cheek trying to suppress a snicker.

"Yeah man we all know Q plays dirty. You don't wanna see both her and Santana in action together. Utter Chaos!" Puck said quite dramatically if I might add.

We arrived at the bar couple minutes later and Puck led us in introducing Mike and Tina to Evan as he greeted us.

"Tina! Mikey!" Brittany hopped off Santana's lap and ran to the four of us. She pulled Tina in for a hug

"Brit the girl needs to breathe." Puck said

"Whoops sorry. Hi Mikey."

"Hey Brit"

"Come meet everyone" She held on to both their hands and took them to the big booth Evan reserved for us.

"You sure they aren't her friends?"

"You would think. Hey guys shots okay for you lot?"

"Hell yes, you getting this round?" San asked

"Don't worry about the rounds. You four don't pay for drinks tonight." I said pointing to the two engaged couples.

"You don't hav-"

"It's cool, you guys are leaving soon and this will be the only engagement present I get to give you so allow me to finance your buzz tonight." I retorted

"So we have two engaged couples among us?" a familiar voice asked behind me.

"Lannie!" Us six regulars shouted. As usual she laughed

"Hey guys, I'm Alana call me Lannie and I have the pleasure of being friends with this lot."

"I'm Mike and this is Tina."

"Nice to meet you. So are you guys eating anything?"

"Burger!" Brit, San and I said

Lannie shook her head. "As usual. Mike, Tina?"

"I'll have a Hawaiian Burger." Tina

"Same here." Mike added. She wrote the orders and took the others.

"I'll go get the shots."

"I'll help you." Mike said.

Tina had been sucked back into her conversation with Rachel and Brittany to notice he was gone. As Santana, Puck and Finn discussed something or the other.

"I like your friends." He said

"And they like you." I replied "You look happy Mikey."

He smiled and looked at me with a hint of pain in his eyes.

"I am Q. I wish you would find that again though."

I shook my head. "This is supposed to be a happy night Mike, don't, not tonight okay?"

He sighed and nodded. He was the only one who knows. Who knew what I went through with _her_the pain I felt, feel because of what happened.

**Well let me know and River if you issue any spoilers I won't speak to you for a week :P...let me know what you thought and if there's anything you'd like to see in the story.**

**Specks**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys this is a short chapter but hope you guys enjoy it read and review let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy**

Just For One Night Chapter 6

QPOV

"Rach?" I said as I walked through the door. Something smells great.

"Hey Q. I made us some dinner to surprise you. Did things with Mike and Tina go well?"

I nodded my head. "Yup, picked them up, went to lunch and dropped them off. I'm glad you guys like them. I miss having Mike in my life."

After the night we spent at the bar the crew took to Mike and Tina like they've known them for years. I was grateful for this because I really did miss him and I'm elated at how happy he was. Being around Mike and Tina, Santana and Brittany and Finn and Rachel made me feel lonely. Being around all these happy couples after a while it gets annoying.

"So Q let's eat."

Before I could sit down a knock sounded at the door so I went to answer it.

"Hey Quinn." _Great _I thought to myself

"Hey Finn, Come on in."

He walked over to Rachel and kissed her.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"I know, thought I'd surprise you with a bottle of wine and some candles and maybe cook you dinner."

I hadn't realized he had those things in the bag he brought in with him.

"Well we can't just abandon Quinn, Finn."

I grabbed my jacket and keys and started to the door.

"It's totally okay Rach, I'm heading out anyways. I'll see you a little later."

"Q, you don't have to-" she said walking over to me

"It's all good Rach. Have fun sounds like a great date Finn has planned."

She searched my face and I saw a tinge of regret in her eyes. "I'll be back later okay?" I said

* * *

><p>I walked through the door closing it behind me. I decided I needed a drink but refused to head over to our bar. Thought it would be fun to go to a bar with people I didn't know. I settled on a bar in Manhattan. It had a pretty cool look to it. The walls were a bright red with black lights and start imbedded. There was a piano on the stage with smooth jazz playing as I sat by the bar and ordered a drink.<p>

"Is this seat taken?"

I turned around and saw a blonde guy with the biggest mouth ever.

"Uh no."

He sat next to me and ordered a drink.

"Would you like a drink?" the blonde dude asked

"I'm Sam by the way."

"Good for you Sam."

"This is the part when you tell me your name."

"Oh is it now?"

"Yea it is." He said smiling I leaned in close to him

"Guess."

"I'd say you look like a Christina."

I nodded "How did you ever know, that's my name."

He smiled at me again, probably thinking it was sexy.

"So I've never seen you in here, is this your first time?"

"Yes it is Sammy boy." I said finishing my drink

"Well welcome."

"Thanks, I gotta go."

"Nice meeting you Christina, hope I see you around sometime."

I grabbed my stuff and started my way home.

_I bet you wont_

I took my time home hoping that Rach and Finn would at least be in their room by now so I could sneak in unnoticed. As I unlocked the door I saw Rachel and Finn on the floor clothes thrown around as their naked bodies writhed against one another.

_Wait a minute Fabray, is this something you really wanna be watching?_

I closed the door and took my phone out.

_**Hey you home alone? – Q**_

_**Yeah what's up – P**_

_**I'm on my way – Q**_

_**Bring beer – P**_

I ran to my car and drove to the closest convenience store grabbed a pack of beer and headed to Puck's.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long Fabray?"<p>

"Oh hush Puckerman."

"Get in here." He said as he took the beer out my hand. I flopped down on his couch and took the remote up.

"So what's going on Fabray?" he asked handing me a beer and scotching in next to me. I rested up against him as I found something to watch.

"Finn and Rachel are having sex on the floor of our apartment."

"Ahhhh I see, at least someone is having sex." He said as I settled the television on Warehouse 13 (_awesome pic btw_).

"San and B probably are as well."

"Maybe we should-"

"Finish that sentence Puckerman and I hurt you."

He laughed and squeezed me in tighter "You know I'm kidding Quinnie."

"I know I know, so how was your day?"

"Pretty dead we did maintenance today what about you?"

"I took Mike and Tina to the airport other than that I did some cleaning and washing."

"Sounds fun."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Don't you always Q?"

"Whatever, why is it that San and Rach can call you Noah; but you crucify the rest of us fro doing it."

"It's simple, Santana and Rachel always called me that, if you saw Rach in high school you would have trouble saying no to her and Santana did it to fret me but it stuck. I actually hate that name because it reminds me of my dad who was never there for me. They get away with it cause when they call me Noah it reminds me that Lima isn't full of shit, that somethings are actually awesome there."

"Gotcha, I know all about that believe me."

"Well promise me one day you'll tell me all about it."

I stopped for a second contemplating what was just requested of me.

"I promise, not tonight though."

"No, not tonight"

We sat there for 3 episodes of Warehouse 13 until Puck decided he's going to bed.

"Couch or bed?" he asked me

"I'll take the couch Pucky I wanna watch a little more television before I fall sleep."

I took the empty beer cans into the kitchen and came back out as he was handed me a pillow and blanket. He kissed my forehead and went to bed as I went back to the couch.

**aight lemme know what you think and imma be back with more soon. **

**Specks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hey Hey here's the newest chapter hope you guys enjoy it and I'm excited to for this one. **

**Enjoy**

Just For One Night Chapter 7

**QPOV**

"I need a drink." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Let's head to the bar then." Rachel replied coming out of the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Did you just get home?" I asked her

"Yup, just got out of the shower what the hell happened lastnight?" She asked me walking back into the bathroom.

"Uh let's see, I left here went to a random bar came back here saw you and Finn hooking up and decided to go over to Puck's and ended up falling asleep on his bed watching Warehouse 13."

She walked out of the bathroom and looked at me blushing.

"I'm so sorry Q."

I laughed. "It's all good Rach, I had fun over at Puck's and you obviously had fun." I said winking.

"Can I tell you a secret Q?"

"Oh MY God there are secrets among us?" I asked

"Love the sarcasm; but seriously can I?"

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I hate having sex with Finn."

I smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I can't even count it as sex really because it doesn't last long enough for me to really enjoy it you know?"

"I know what you mean so why not break up with him if you're unhappy?" I asked.

A flash of anger crossed her face and I know I went a tad bit too far.

"I'm sorry Rach, let's just go to the bar." I said walking into my room to shower and change.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the bar the same time as Puck.<p>

"Jewbabe and baby mama, what's the happs"

"Hey Noah."

"Puckky baby how are ya?" I asked

"I'm fine my dear and how are you this fine evening?"  
>"I need a drink." I replied<p>

"Well let me get that for you. Rach you need anything?" he said looking at her.

"Uh sure a beer."

"AIght ladies imam be back." He said walking away.

"Good woman." I heard him say walking towards Lannie

"Hey Quinn, why is it you and Noah never hooked up?"

"He's not my type."

"What is your type?" she asked

"We-" Before I could answer the question Santana and Brittany walked up to our booth and filed in.

"God I need a drink." Santana said

"You two have been roommates too long I think." Rachel said

"What are you talking about Kiki?"

"Quinn said that exact same thing when she walked through the door Mel."

"Really?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, it's weird as shit." Rachel replied

"Whatever." Both Santana and I said in unison.

Puck came back with our drinks handing two beers to Brit, Santana and Rach and handing me a hulk. He piled in next to me with his hulk and we clinked glasses.

"Is it me or did we all have fucked up days?" Puck asked

"Hell yes."

"It's worse because the week now started." Rachel added

"I knowwwww." I said

"Christina?" a slightly familiar voice

I bowed my head and muttered.

"Oh God"

"Christina?" Brittany asked

I raised my head.

"Hi."

"Funny running into you here, how are you?"

"I'm sorry Q, who the fuck is this guy and why the fuck is he calling you Christina?" Before I could answer he replied.

"I'm Sam and I'm calling her Christina because that's what she told me her name was lastnight at the bar."

They all looked at me. Rachel eyed me skeptically and I leaned into her.

"Fine I forgot this part."

"Nice to meet you Sam. Your lips are huge."

"Uhhh thanks?" he replied

"Sorry I'm Brittany." Brit held out her hand and he shook it. "Join us. Brittany added on gesturing to the chair at the table next to us.

Sam sat in front the booth and smiled at me.

"So Trouty Mouth you walked up to Q here. Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"Mel be nice." Rachel said

I started to blush and looked down.

"It's okay, actually I really wanted to ask your friend here who I can only call Christina or Q on a date."

"Wow you are bold, you're asking her out right here in front of us?" Puck asked "What if I was her boyfriend?"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't think-"

"Dude I'm just playing it's all gravy." He replied.

"So you wanna ask our girl out?" Santana said.

"If she's up to it yeah I would."

"Of course she would." Here give me your phone I'll give you her number and you can pick her up from our apartment tomorrow night at 8." Rachel squeeled

He handed her his phone and smiled at me, I shyly looked at him and smiled back blushing more. He got the phone from Rachel and began to stand.

"Oh and by the way Sam." Santana started "If you hurt Quinn, I'm going to hurt you and trust me when I say you don't want me to hurt you."

Sam laughed at what she said and then stopped at the look on her face.

"Trust me Sam if you hurt Quinn, Santana will be the least of your worries." Rachel said

"I guess I can let that happen then." Sam said flashing me a dashing smile and left us.

"Who was that?" Finn asked sliding into the seat next to the chair Sam just emptied.

"Quinn's date tomorrow night." Brittany squealed clapping her hands excitedly.

I slapped my hand over my forehead

"I'm going to help you get dressed tomorrow Quinn, be home early from work."

"Fine, whatever." I said

"Is it just me or does Trouty Mouth looks a little like Quinn?" Puck said

Everyone laughed and I just drank my drink.

* * *

><p>"God, I dunno what to wear." I said throwing everything out onto my bed.<p>

"Quinn relax there's going to be something here we will find to make you more beautiful than you already are." Brittany said

I left work when Brittany arrived at the office and we came straight back to my apartment.

"Brit, I can't do this." I said dry heaving.

I had a towel wrapped around me and was walking up and down my room looking for something to wear.

"Q come and sit for a minute." Brittany said pulling me to the bed.

I walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Quinn you're going to be great and you'll have a great night tonight I promise but please calm down and let's find something for you to wear."

I sighed and dropped back in my bed on the clothes i just threw there.

"Brit can I tell you something and keep it between us?"

"Sure Q anything."

"Apart from Puck this is the first real date I've ever gone on."

"Are you serious Quinn?"

"Yeah I am."

"Well Quinn this is the prime time to have fun and this Sam guy looks awesome I really think you two can hit it off."

"I guess." I said

"Now come on you beautiful piece of ass, let's make this guy's heart stop."

The doorbell rang and butterflies fluttered through my stomach.

"He's here." Rachel said through the door.

"We'll be right out." Brittany said adding the last piece of makeup.

"Okay let's go Q."

I walked through my bedroom door to no surprise finding Sam sitting in between Santana and Rachel.

_Oh no I need to get him out of here before they eat him alive. _I thought

"Hey Sam." I said tentatively

"Wow." Is all he said

"You look amazing Q." Santana said

I wore a green dress with yellow and red patterns with a black cardigan and a pair of black flats.

He smiled at me as he stood there; he wore a black jeans and black button down shirt with a leather jacket and black shoes.

I walked over to Sam and took his hand.

"You look really nice." I said

"You look beautiful." He replied

"Thanks."

I felt eyes on me and looked around.

"Let's go, you guys stop staring." I said leading him to the door.

"Have fun." They all said.

"Have her home by 1 or we'll come looking for you." Rachel said giving him a look that made him rush through the door. As we left we heard laughter through the door.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

**hey so let me know what you guys thought and there's drama next chapter I promise you. READ AND REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

****also i must warn you all school is soon starting back and I'll be hard at work so please bare with me as I go through the story I'll try to update all my stories at least every two weeks.****

**Specks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey hey (I love that greeting) anyways here's a new chapter annnnnnnnnnnnd theres a little present in it for all my readers. hope you're loving the story so far. well not much to say but Enjoy!**

Just for One Night Chapter 8

**RPOV**

"Alrighty, so what are we going to do tonight?" I asked sitting on Noah's lap and playing with his Mohawk.

"Brit and I are having a date night so we're leaving soon."

"What do you guys have planned?" Finn asked

"Do you really want to know?" Brittany asked

"NO." Noah, Finn and I replied

"Dude we do not need to know that." Noah stated "I've got a date." He added pushing me off him.

I walked over to Finn who was now pouting. I sat in his lap and kissed him as he tried to deepen it I pulled back and watched as the others stood up.

"Before you two get all hot and heavy here B and I are going to go." I walked them to the door and promised to meet up with them tomorrow after rehearsal.

Finn walked up behind me and hugged me into him.

"So we're all alone, what would you like to do?" He turned me around and shuddered slightly he thought of it as a good thing before he nuzzled my neck and started to kiss.

I pulled away from him and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hungry?"

"Very actually." He walked up to me again and held onto my back

"Can I ask you something Rach?"

"Sure." I said hanging up and walking away from him once again and sitting in the single chair.

"Is there someone else?"

'_You've got to be fucking kidding me'_ I thought

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

We walked into the restaurant after the movie, which by the way _Avatar _was totally lame. He seemed so excited about it so I didn't say anything I decided to let him have this one. I was nervous on all counts as we were led to our table and he seated me.

"So Quinn, tell me something about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" I asked as the waiter poured our water and promised to be back to take our orders.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Weird question to start with but tigers, you?" he laughed as the waiter came back we made our orders and he drank some of water.

"My favorite animals are dogs."

The evening went along pretty much the same way, him asking me questions and me answering them. He was the perfect gentlemen and I appreciated that. He opened the door for me and walked me to my apartment with his hand on the small of my back.

"I had a great time tonight Quinn; I'd love to see you again if possible."

I smiled facing him.

"I had an awesome night as well Sam and I like to see you again sometime."

"Really? You didn't seem to be here most of the night."

_Shit _I thought to myself.

"I was just nervous."

"Maybe you can make it up to me on a second date." He said stepping forward.

"Yeah maybe, well goodnight." I said opening the door behind me and stepping inside.

"Good-" he started as I closed the door in his face.

I locked the door and turned it was dark as around the apartment.

_The guys must be out_

I flicked the light on and jumped as I saw Rachel sitting there staring at the wall with tears flowing freely down her eyes, not making a sound.

"Oh my god Rach what's the matter?"

I rushed to the chair she sat in with her feet drawn into her chest and kneeled infront of her.

"Rach, honey talk to me." I said touching her slightly. She sat there unmoving and I reached for my bag to find my phone.

"Maybe Santana can help." When I said Santana Rachel reacted. She looked at me and shook her head no tears falling fresh from her eyes. I dropped my phone and stroked her hair.

"It's okay honey, its okay. Tell me what happened please."

"H-How was your date?"

"Forget the date Rach what the hell happened?"

"F-F-Finn and-and I h-had a-a fight."

"Okay, here's what were going to do babe, I'm going to get us some alcohol of the large variety and we're going to talk this out; just us no one else. How does that sound?" I asked

She nodded and stared straight ahead and I started walking into the kitchen. I grabbed two glasses and two bottles of wine. Rachel took one of the bottles and opened it downing as much as she could.

"Whoa, slow down Rach." I said opening the other bottle and watching as she continued to drink without stopping.

I slid to the floor and she started talking.

"So Finn had the audacity to ask me _'Is there someone else?'_ you know that ridiculous voice he has. I mean like seriously he is the one who was acting all shdy and shit and yet I'm the one who cheating?

So I asked him _'How dar you Finn Hudson accuse me of cheating when you mysteriously disappear with cheesy ass explanations yet want to come back and end up in my bed at night' _He got all whiney talking about I don't act as if I'm in to making love to him anymore."

She paused taking another huge swig of wine essentially draining that bottle and reaching for mine.

"I know it's not just me that notices this Quinn, I mean he goes doing god knows what with god knows who and I'm supposed to accept that. He started getting angry and accused me of not trusting him. I told him not only don't I trust him but he may very well be cheating on me and he got pissed clenched his fists like he was going to hit me and walked through the door. Since then I sat there crying. I love Finn I really do; but I'm not in love with him and I think he may be cheating on me and if that's the case I want him to go and be happy but I'm scared to be alone."

She handed me bottle back glasses not discarded and asked "Is there anything stronger here?"

"I got some vodka in my room." I replied

"Well what you waiting for Fabray?"

I ran to my room and changed out my clothes quickly getting into a pair of shorts and tank top and putting my hair in a ponytail.

Rachel sat there with the two empty bottles to her hear trying to drain them both of their remaining contents.

After some time, not sure how much I was too busy giggling with Rachel. We both sat on the ground and took turns drinking.

"We should buy a bar." Rachel said

I giggled harder. "We should TOTALLY buy a bar."

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS," she shouted

"Rach can I tell you something?" I asked

She hugged my shoulder and pulled me into her spilling some vodka on her neck.

"Sureeeeeeeee buddy."

"You are amazing. Rachel if Finn can't see how awesome you are then you deserve to be with someone else, and if he is cheating on you I will kick his ass or at least have Puck kick his ass because I don't fucking like him but I want you to be happy. I've always wanted you to be happy."

She looked at me hazel meeting brown and a single tear fell from her eye. I pulled her to sit on my lap and wiped the tear away.

"What if I let him go and I am alone forever. You know I'm not pretty or anything and I may not be able to get anyone else Quinn."

I turned her to face me as she straddled my lap with both her legs on either side of me.

"Listen to me carefully Bachel Rerry I mean Rachel Berry, damn alchollll. Anyways, you are beautiful you aren't just pretty like me but you have an amazing personality to go with it. There's a pureness about you that radiates in everything you do. You light up everyone's world and when you sing it reminds me of an angel. Now if you are staying with Finn because you are afraid you can't get anyone else trust me when I say you are being naïve. They are plenty people who would kill to be able to kiss you let alone date you."

She looked into my eyes and licked her lips. My breath caught in my throat.

"Would you?" she asked

I gulped and steadied her on my lap. "Would I what?"

She leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Would you want to kiss me?" She licked my earlobe and captured my lips with hers. Her soft sweet lips linked with mine as she licked my bottom lip begging for an entrance. I granted her that entrance and cupped her as cheeks with my hands. Her hands slid under my tank and took my breasts squeezing and kneading them gently. I don't know which one of us moaned but it made everything 5 times hotter. She disconnected our lips.

"Touch me Quinn."

I panted and breathed heavily.

"Where do you want me to touch you baby?" I asked licking the shell of her neck.

She took my hand from her right ass cheek and slid it into her shorts.

"Is that enough direction for you?"

_Hell yes_ I thought as I cupped her pussy making her moan. Through her panty I could feel the heat radiating off of her and pulled them aside to touch the wetness firsthand.

She attached her lips to one of my nipples and I moaned loudly as I glided my index finger along her wet folds and up to her swollen clit. I played with it again and she reached up to my neck and bit down on it. She sucked and kissed the spot marking me as I pushed two fingers in her. I pumped my fingers in and out of her as she leaned her head back. My fingers went further inside her and I kissed her neck. I could tell she was close so I pushed down on her clit making her cum. Her wet juices flowed down my fingers as I continued to help her ride pout her orgasm. As she came down from her orgasm induced high we sat there, she on my lap and my fingers buried deep within her not saying anything just looking at each other. A knock on the door brought us out of our alcohol, sexually induced states as we both stared at the door.

"Rach, it's me please let me in."

_Well damn._

**aight so there's the chapter READ AND REVIEW and let me know what you think about it all annnnnnnnnnd drama to come next chapter.**

**btw outtakes will start from tonight :)**

**they will be flashbacks of stuff that's mentioned in the story.**

**Specks**


	9. Chapter 9

_**hey hey heyyyyyyyy aight lovelies here's the next chapter believe me when i tell you i'm pissed at my wifi but i hope you enjoy it to the fullest andddddddddd have you guys seen the new glee promo? isn;t Quinn hot as hell? i cant wait anyways i'm letting you all know that I have started school and updates will be slow but bare with me i beg you. i love the reviews and alerts you guys light up my blackberry with them and I love it keep it coming.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Previously on Just For One Night…**_

_**She attached her lips to one of my nipples and I moaned loudly as I glided my index finger along her wet folds and up to her swollen clit. I played with it again and she reached up to my neck and bit down on it. She sucked and kissed the spot marking me as I pushed two fingers in her. I pumped my fingers in and out of her as she leaned her head back. My fingers went further inside her and I kissed her neck. I could tell she was close so I pushed down on her clit making her cum. Her wet juices flowed down my fingers as I continued to help her ride pout her orgasm. As she came down from her orgasm induced high we sat there, she on my lap and my fingers buried deep within her not saying anything just looking at each other. A knock on the door brought us out of our alcohol, sexually induced states as we both stared at the door.**_

"_**Rach, it's me please let me in."**_

_**Well damn.**_

* * *

><p>Just For One Night Chapter 9<p>

**RPOV**

"Aight so this shit is getting out of hand. I mean seriously? It's been a week and you two still aren't talking. What the fuck are we missing?" Noah asked

"Really we could feel the tension whenever we are over by you guys and right now." Brittany added

"Kiki what the fuck did you do?"

"Mel why would you assume I did something?"

I asked as I took a swig of my beer. They were right Quinn has been avoiding me for a week and I haven't been exactly excited about getting her to talk to me. I mean how does a person discuss what we did?

Confusion hit me as we sat in our usual booth. Quinn had been out with Sam every night since that night and it was causing a strain on our entire group they all knew something happened but couldn't guess it and the tension and awkwardness rolled off us in waves.

"Seriously Rach what happened that you two are avoiding each other like the plague. I mean whatever it is I'm sure you can work it out." Finn said

"Why can it be that Quinn wants to spend time with Sam."

"Okay granted she wants to spend time with the SpongeBob reject does that doesn't excuse the fact that you two haven't said one word to each other in front of any of us in a week and a half." Santana said

Anger started to brew in me as I realized I was not only defending a relationship I didn't believe in but I was doing it for someone who fucked me then refused to talk to me about it. Thankful that I sat at the end of the booth I stood up and grabbed my purse.

"You know what I think anything happening between Quinn and her whatever he is there business and as for her and I that's really none of your business but I assure you that when I want to talk about I will come to one of you until then I will take my leave and go to fuck home. Have a great night all of you and this should cover my tab." I said placing a bill on the table and walking away. I turned and performed a perfect Rachel Berry storm out.

"I haven't seen one of those in years. Go after her you idiot." Noah said to finn as he struggled to exit the booth. I turned around and walked back towards him.

"Under no circumstances was that an invitation to join me Finn Hudson I want to be alone and if you follow me I am sure you will come to regret it now are we going to have a problem or am I going to be allowed the solitude I seek?" I asked

Finn sat in his seat and watched me with an unsure look on his face.

"Kiki hold up." I heard Santana said as I tried to exit the bar. I sighed and turned around to face her.

"What is it Santana?" Calling her actual name flabbergasted her a bit but I stood impatient and waited as she said what she wanted.

"Rach, anything that happened you can tell me and I know something has happened I just want you to be safe. It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it now but you know our dads would kill you if I didn't take care of you out here and I would hate to let them down so please at least send me a text when you get home and if you need me or Noah do not hesitate to call." She pulled me into her and hugged me tightly turning and heading back into the bar sensing I needed time for myself.

_That's it._ I said to myself. Quinn Fabray refused to talk to me then left me to deal with the aftermath alone I am going to confront her right now.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I kissed Sam trying to get myself into it as he deepened the kiss in our living room when keys jingled in the door and the door flew open.

"Hi Sam is it?" As Sam was about to answer Rachel shook her head

"Yeah whatever, looka here I have to talk to Quinn about something and you are stopping that process so one of two things will have to happen you will either leave or go into her room, judging by the nature of the conversation I'm going to assume Q will want you to leave so I'll leave the door open so you can let yourself out."

Sam sat there shell shocked and I became livid.

"Listen here Berry I am free to have anyone over here, it's my apartment as well as yours and if I want to have Sam over I will. What the fuck is your problem?" I asked

"It's okay Quinn I have to get going anyways." Sam said he started to get off the couch and I pulled him back down.

"I said you can stay you don't have to go anywhere."

"No seriously Quinn, it's okay and I have a meeting early in the morning so I better get home and get to bed. I had fun tonight and I'll call you in the morning." He said kissing my forehead and heading toward the door.

Rachel nodded smugly at him and I walked towards the kitchen shaking my head. She slammed the door locking it behind her. As I rested the glasses Sam and I were using in the sick I turned to see Rachel standing right behind me.

"What the fuck do you want Berry."

"What, you fuck a girl and then avoid her and wonder what I want?" she said making me stare at her and as I began to make my way out of the kitchen she trapped me by the sink.

"Move Rachel."

"No Quinn."

"Rach please." I said my resolve shaking slightly

"Are you that fucked up that you can fuck me and expect to avoid me all the days of your life?" she asked

Anger grew within me again and I shoved her back slightly.

"Fuck you Berry."

"Did already remember hence the current problem." She said getting closer to me whispering in my ear.

"Rachel."

She licked my earlobe and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her into me kissing her with so much want that she almost toppled over. As my brain caught up with my body I pulled back and pushed her away walking into the living room.

"Am I that hideous to you Quinn?"

I paused turning to look at her how could she not see?

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Am I that hideous that you don't want me and Finn cheats on me?" I broke down at the hurt in her eyes and I had to tell her the truth

"First off Rachel Finn is an idiot if he's cheated on you and as for you being hideous how could you not see? How can you not tell what you do to me? From that night I realized I like you but I needed to stay away. I can never let anyone else in the way I let _her _in and I would never put myself to be hurt like that again Rachel. How could you not see?" I asked sitting on the couch.

Rachel sat next to me and took my hand in hers. I pulled my hand from her and she backed up to give me my space.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I don't get it please explain it to me and who is _her_?"

_Shit_ I thought to myself. I sighed deeply and prepared for a painful night.

"Her name was Raya Jordan. She was everything to me Rachel, everything I ever wanted to be you see back in high school Mike and I were close and we weren't that popular. Raya befriended me in freshmen year. She was so full of joy and optimism she was all pure. I fell in love with her almost immediately and she showed me the same. I was sure we were going to be together forever and I wanted it that way. When we were in senior year Raya started to pull away I tried to understand what I did to her to make her pull away from me. See it turns out that her game was to fool Lucy Quinn Fabray. I was nothing more than a bet between her and the head cheerleader.

"She played me for so long and I was so hurt that I couldn't take it. Mike tried to help but nothing helped. I was the laughing stock of the school and I ended up trying to kill myself. Mike found me and I got help. I guess I should've told you I didn't always look this way. When I became Quinn I changed everything and I promised myself never to fall for another girl and guys aren't appealing to me. You see you guys always wonder why I never date it's because I never felt anything for anyone. Sam is nice and all but I really feel nothing for him the first person to ever make me feel was you and it scared the shit out of me, it still does because I love you as a friend and I am starting to fall in love with you which I know is inappropriate.

"I tried to throw myself into the relationship with Sam to convince myself that what I feel for you is all a lie especially since I know you are not only with Finn but you don't feel the same way. So now you know I'm going to go I need to be alone a bit and Rachel please don't hate me I promise not to love you forever."

After I said all there was to say I grabbed my car keys and headed to the door. I turned around to see a shocked Rachel as I ran to my car and pulling out my phone. I texted Puck and he told me to meet him at his place. As I pulled out of my spot I looked into the rearview mirror I saw a silhouette similar to Rachel's.

**aight peeps lemme know what you think I definitely have started the outtakes started but please please please bare with me I wanna put some outtakes with Quinn and Raya and Santana, Rachel and Noah. also some from the college years.**

**READ AND REVIEW lemme know what you think**

**Specks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Hey Hey, here's the next chapter this is dedicated to illunyx. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Any mistakes are mine and i hope you all enjoy it.**

**Beem loving the reviews and alerts you guys are awesome. I will try to update soon; but school has me busy so forgive my tadriness.**

**Enjoy!**

Just For One Night Chapter 10

**RPOV**

"Come on Kiki. I don't know what happened between you and Q but you have to be there." I came out of the shower naked walking into my closer. It's been 2 weeks since Quinn moved out and we I think it's safe to say we successfully avoided each other for that allotted time.

"Santana I know I have to be there, did I once say I won't be there? I'm just not looking forward to it."

"Right because of what happened between you and Quinn which neither of you would say anything about and judging by the look you are giving me it is not up for discussion but I beg you to please be cordial it will make B happy and me."

I put my shirt over my head then pulled a pair of panties on.

"Mel I promise you that I will be as cordial as possible. Why are you here again?"

"We are meeting Noah remember?"

"I haven't forgotten why you are in my room while I dress?"

"You wait until you have clothes on to ask me why I'm in your room while you dress? Besides we grew up together, hell we lost our virginity together do you really think that seeing you naked is a problem for me? Besides I'm taken." She checked her nails as I shook my head walking into the kitchen. (**look for that flashback in the outtakes story)**

"Where are we meeting Noah?"

"He wants to take us to dinner so we're going to River's. I don't know why."

"Will-"

"Quinn won't be there she's out with Sam or something like that."

"What about B?"

"Brit is actually working late so it kinda works out. What about Finn?"

I shrugged.

"I have no idea we haven't really been clicking as of late I think he may be working though."

Santana sat on the couch playing with her phone probably texting Brittany.

"Do I need to repeat my speech?"

"No Mel I'm good."

"Good I don't believe you but okay."

"Whatever are you ready?" I ask grabbing my purse.

"Yeah let's go."

"Its fun being just us I don't remember the last time it was just us three."

"I think that's what Noah was going for."

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

Sam deepened the kiss moving to my neck running his fingers along my hands. His hand was an inch or so away from my breast when I pushed him away.

"Sam stop." He huffed pushing himself off me

"What is it now Quinn?

We were on his couch at his apartment. After that stuff with Rachel most of our make out sessions were limited to his apartment due to the lack of privacy over at Puck's. Those two weeks for her had been particularly hard mainly due to Sam trying to get me into bed.

"Sam you know I like you but I'm –"

"Lemme guess you aren't ready?"

"No I'm not."

"Jesus Quinn how long are you going to make me wait. I want to be with you don't you get that I need to be with you." I got up from the couch.

"Let me get this straight I won't sleep with you and you're getting pissed?"

"Yes Quinn I'm pissed because you won't give me any and I am not the guy who is going to cheat.

I was angry now.

"Here's what you can do Sam. Date whoever for heaven's sake fuck whoever the hell you want. I'm out."

I grabbed my purse and walked through the door remembering u didn't drive over.

_Great!_ I thought as I walked towards the bus stop. Puck was out with Santana and Rachel and Brittany was at work late. My only other option would be Finn and no way in hell was I going there. I sat at the bus stop taking my iPod out and waited patiently for the next bus.

These past weeks away from home have been stressful as well as tiresome. I cant believe Brittany has me meeting them tomorrow it means I'll have to face Rachel and I'm not ready for that. At least I don't think I am.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Is it so wrong to want to spend time with my two favorite ladies. I mean seriously it's been forever since it was only the three of us and Now This one is getting married so I thought we should celebrate."

"So to celebrate you bring us to River's?" I asked

"God you're cheap." Santana added in

I drank my cosmos as he stuck his tongue out.

"It's not my fault they are your favorite restaurant Santana.

"That is true Mel I don't get why but you seem to love this place."

"It's the cosmos. I can't get enough of them."

"Better not get too much or B will have a cow." Noah said sipping his gin and tonic

"So San are you excited? The wedding is in 6 months." I asked "Not getting cold feet are you?"

"Are you kidding? If I knew that dad and daddy wouldn't be pissed at me for not having a big fancy wedding I would marry her right now but you know how those guys are and when they get together with Brit you know how it goes. Do you remember last Christmas?" (**Look for that flashback in outtakes story)**

"Yeah that didn't end too pretty."

"Hey San did you decide which one of them you want to walk you down the aisle? Noah asked

Santana looked over at me immediately.

"OhmyGod Rachel I never asked you are you okay with them doing it I mean I know they aren't my dads but you guys mean so much to me if you aren't comfortable with them doing it I can always get someone else."

I laughed at her facial expression.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have anyone else walk you down the aisle, Noah maybe but dad and daddy will kill you if you ask someone else you are like a daughter to them and a sister to me how could I not be okay with that I love you Mel."

Tears were pouring out of our eyes as we hugged and Noah shook his head.

"Dramatic much?"

"Shut up Noah!" we both said in unison.

After dinner we sat there talking a little more it was nice just the three of us like old times; it also helped get my mind off Quinn and the drama of that as well as Finn. Santana checked her phone.

"Oh shit guys, I have to go meet B. Let's get the check."

On our way home I saw Finn's truck outside my apartment, saying goodnight to noah I went over to him.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey Rach, we need to talk."

"Sure come on up to the apartment."

He followed me up and I knew one way or another I was going to be single by the end of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"You two are lucky I love you." I said putting the finishing touches on my dress I knew Santana picked out because she knew I hated pink.

"Let's see the maid of honor and bridesmaids dresses." The store clerk said as I came out of the dressing room. Rachel was a no show and Alana was still in the room.

"Quinn you look amazing." Brittany said as I stood in the light pink dress she made me wear. I wasn't excited to see Rachel but her not showing wasn't right something must've been wrong.

"Any word from-" Santana cut me off

"Not yet. I called everywhere and I couldn't find her. I'm getting worried now. Noah said he left Finn there with her lastnight, he can't leave work Finn's not answering and this is the only appointment we could've gotten. You look amazing by the way." I walked over to her.

"You look incredible Quinn" Alana said her dress was the blue version to mine both short and tight but not overly tight.

"You look great too Lannie, can't wait to see you two in wedding dresses especially you San."

"Oh hush."

I got fitted and quickly changed out of my dress.

"I'm going over to the apartment you two are here and that's the most important part. If Finn hurt her I will kill him."

"I'll get to him before you do Q."

"I'll call you." I said heading for the door. There was no need to go through it though Rachel barreled through it her eyes puffy and her face red."

"Ohygod Rach are you okay?"

"Hey Quinn."

Santana, Brittany and Alana ran up to us.

"What did he do Kiki?" was all Santana asked

Rachel's eyes opened wide. "Nothing we broke up that's all I came to get fitted for my dress let's do that okay?"

Santana grabbed her arm. "Rachel you come in here looking like this and expect me to be just fine with it?"

"San calm down" Brittany whispered

She yanked her hand out of Santana's hand.

"Yes Santana I will tell you what's going on but for now we are working on your dresses so let's just do that okay?"

Santana looked defeated when Brittany rubbed her arm

"It's okay baby, just give her time. "

"I know but I worry about her."

"She'll be okay." Lannie said.

"Guys I'll go talk to her then we will both go with you two to try on your wedding gowns. Lannie while I help Rach get your dress fitted and these two in two separate dressing rooms and make sure they don't see each other. Rachel and I will be out soon." I said walking towards the dressing room Rachel disappeared into with her dress

"No problem Quinn. Just make sure she's okay."

"I will."

I knocked on the dressing room door.

"Rach?"

"What?"

"I'm coming in"

"Do what you want Quinn"

I stepped inside and saw her sitting with the dress in hand. I kneeled before her.

"Rachel what the hell happened with you and Finn?"

She sighed and looked into my eyes.

"I never loved him, you know that?"

I nodded "I know"

"Let me tell you what happened."

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV <strong>

_**Flashback to lastnight**_

_I walked up to the apartment with Finn in toll. I stepped through the door allowing him entry and he kissed my cheek._

"_Rach there's something I've been keeping from you and I want to tell you it all now because it could very much change our lives forever. So please let me get it all out."_

"_Okay Finn go ahead."_

_He sat me down on the couch sitting next to me._

"_I know you think I've been cheating on you Rach but I didn't lie when I said I wasn't. In fact I've been working my ass off. There's a new position in Texas as hotel manager overseeing all the doing of the hotel and I've been meeting with the executives and they gave me the job. Not only am I moving to Texas but I want you to come with me. I can have a perfect life for us and I want you to go with me. I love you Rach and I want you to marry me and be my wife and have my kids. So Rachel Berry will you marry me?" he was down on one knee by now and I sat there shocked._

"_Finn I-I"_

"_What Rach you what?"_

"_I can't, I can't leave my life here and I can't leave my dream. I'm just starting to make it as a performer I can give my dream up Finn and the fact that you would ask me to makes me know that you don't know me. I thought I loved you Finn, I've spent the past year trying to convince myself that you are the one but I'm not in love with you. I want you to go Finn I want you to be happy and meet the girl of your dreams but for now Finn that's not me."_

_He got up from his seat and walked through the door not saying goodbye or anything else._

_End of Flashback_

"Hold up so Finn proposed you turned him down and you haven't spoken to him since?" I asked pulling her into him. She nodded and looked into my eyes.

"Quinn will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Please come home."

**Will Quinn go home? hmmmmmm only I know **

**(although i think River will know as well if you do you are sworn to secrecy) **

**READ AND REVIEW lemme know what you think**

**Specks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Believe it or not my loves i had to chop this chapter in two just because i wanted you guys to have something to read...i have a free weekend so i'm updating everything this weekend. Enjoy read and review and thank you for all the alerts, reviews and everything.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT AT ALL MY CHARACTERS BUT WHATEVS**

**Enjoy**

Just For One Night Chapter 11

**RPOV**

"Is it me or are things still weird between you too?" Santana asked entering the kitchen with dishes. She offered to help me clean up after dinner and I needed the help.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Don't play dumb Kiki you know better than that. I'm speaking about the fact that neither you nor Quinn has spoken to each other directly all evening and yet you both keep staring at each other."

I forgot how hard it was for me to try to fool her.

"It's nothing okay. She moved back in because I asked her to when Finn and I broke up; but we haven't really spoken yet."

"When will you?"I shrugged as I handed her a plate to rinse.

"Word of advice, I realize you and I haven't been as close as usual and that's mostly because of Brit and I but Quinn is one of your bestfriends and you two are stupid if you let whatever is holding you two apart end your friendship. Work that shit out before it's too late because you and I both know it will hurt us all if that happens."

I sighed handing her a cup. I know she's right and I should definitely work this all out or at least talk to Quinn but I don't know what to say.

"I know Mel and I will, trust me I just don't know what to say yet and I bet neither does she."

"Well give it all the time you want but don't wait until it's too late."

"I won't."

_I have some serious thinking to do tonight. _I thought to myself.

"How are you doing? You know since the break up and stuff Quinn said you were crying the other night."

"I'm fine."

"You're fine usually means you aren't fine."

I hated the fact that she knows me so well sometimes.

"I hate that you know me so well. It's everything, work, Finn, Quinn, and your wedding prep everything is just so stressful and I need a break from it all. In a way I will admit that Finn and I breaking up was a good call. It all seemed inevitable I'm just sorry it ended the way it did."

"Yes I do know you well and don't you forget it now what's up with work, and what the hell is up with you and Quinn?"

"Quinn and I are not important and work. Ohmygod work is a lot of work; we have rehearsals everyday for 15 hours each day I hardly sleep now and as the lead I have a lot more stress. Running lines with Mark all day is kind of annoying he's a bit of a douche and I am totally exhausted."

"Rach, things will work out with Quinn and work you're stretching yourself too thin. There's nothing wrong with taking a break babe. When's your next off day?"

"Friday, why?"

"We're having a girls day to distress no drama, no work, no wedding."

"Sounds good Mel. I'm in."

"Great now let's go we got wedding shit to discuss and since we won't be talking about this shit on Friday we have lots to do so B doesn't kill us both for taking a break Friday."

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV <strong>_**(Skipped till Friday)**_

One thing I loved about my job was I could work from home sometimes; it was the first Friday since I moved back in. Rachel and I hardly spoke to one another but I could tell she needed time to deal so I didn't press her.

I checked the clock before grabbing a snack and settled into bed with the book I was reading. Thankfully I didn't have much work today I needed some rest and time to relax. Thank God Brittany gave me the day off from Maid of Honor duty today. I started to get into my book when a vibration from my phone signaling a text interrupted my train of thought. I sighed grabbing my phone to see a text from Puck.

_**Hey Regularbabe what's up? – Pucky Puck**_

_**Hey Pucky Puck not much at all, working from home today. – Regularbabe**_

_**So in other words you're in bed – Pucky Puck**_

_**Pretty much I'm finished the little work I did have and now I'm getting much needed relaxation – Regularbabe**_

_**Sounds fun. Work things out with Rach yet? – Pucky Puck**_

_**Not yet but I know she needs time so I'm giving her time. – Regularbabe**_

_**Not too much I hope. You guys need to work this shit out soon I texted because I need your help. There's this girl I'm into and I tried everything I know to get her and I'm lost now; but Q I'm really into this girl – Pucky Puck**_

__I smiled at his last text Puck seemed really in this girl.__

Awwwwwwww is my little Pucky Puck growing up? Wanna tell me who she is? - Regularbabe

If I do you aren't allowed to tell anyone and no judgmental comments. – Pucky Puck

Agreed you know I got your back. Now who is she? - Regularbabe

Lauren – Pucky Puck

Zizes? - Regularbabe

Yes, you gonna help me or not? – Pucky Puck

Of course I will; but just so you know we all know you're into her. - Regularbabe

Really? Shit what have they been saying? – Pucky Puck

Yes really and we haven't been saying anything you know none of us would ever judge you and we like Lauren think she would be great for you. I've got a plan for you though meet me by the bar at 10 - Regularbabe

What about the others? – Pucky Puck

We'll work around them. - Regularbabe

If you say so – Pucky Puck

I do, don't be late and dress nice - Regularbabe

I won't and I always do thanks a lot by the way Quinn – Pucky Puck

Anytime Puckerman - Regularbabe

I rested the phone on my bedside table, picked up my book and mentally prepared to wingman it for Puck tonight. It's about time he got some sort of happiness and him and Lauren would be perfect together.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Today has been magnificent Mel; I can't believe we haven't done this in so long. I mean when was the last time we spent the day together just us?" I asked as we pulled out of the movie parking lot. They were showing an early showing of Harry Potter 7 part 2 and although we watched it already, the two of us being the two biggest Potterheads I've ever known we decided to end of our day together with the movie. Santana was dropping me home then going to pick up Brittany from work.

"Yea it's been a while. I suppose that's my fault."

I shook my head remembering she was driving and probably wasn't watching me.

"It's no one's fault Mel, I mean we both been pretty wrapped up in our own shit as of late and you're getting married which I don't think I've told you is fantastic and you know I love you and Brit but I feel the need to warn you. You may be my sister if not biological you've always felt that way but if you hurt Brittany in any way I will hurt you."

After my warning she laughed, she literally sat there and laughed at my warning.

"Rach I hurt her once do you really think I'm stupid enough to make that mistake twice?"

"The point is San I don't want to have to hurt you so do right by her because we both know she will do right by you and you both deserve the best."

As she pulled in front my apartment building she looked over at me taking my hand.

"Rachel Berry I promise you that I will do everything in my power to never hurt Brittany ever again. I love her more than anything in this world she is my heart and my family and you and I both know I love my family even though it wasn't the family I was born into it is the family I chose as my own." She kissed my hand and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Save this sentimental stuff for your wedding my dear because trust me when I say that come hell or high-water Quinn and I are getting you two down that aisle if it's the last thing we do."

"Yeah Yeah, I know now get out of my car I have to go pick my woman up I'll see you over at the bar?"

"For sure, later Mel." I replied exiting the car making my way up to my apartment, things with Quinn and I weren't as tense as before we still haven't spoken about us yet and I had a feeling she was waiting for me to make the first move. I pushed my key into the lock stepping into the house. Throwing my keys into the bowl by the door I walked over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when I noticed Quinn's purse on the counter. I wasn't aware that she was home but judging by the silence I assumed she was asleep. I walked over to her room to see the door opened and her on the bed with a book over her face fast asleep. I chuckled lightly to myself walking over to the side of her bed.

LOVER MINE

Interesting looking book judging by the guy on the front I had to remember to ask her about it. I marked her page placing the book next to her cell phone. As I looked at Quinn's features it's like seeing her for the first time. I mean sure we have seen each other in so many contexts already but for the first time I was able to truly see Quinn. I got to see her vulnerability the façade she often put on for others has disappeared as her even breathes made her body move up and down. Before I became aware I was climbing into her bed watching her. She was so beautiful to watch and I became mesmerized a strand of hair lingered in her face and I pushed it away. She sighed moving her head into my hand as I touched her and I didn't have the heart to remove my hand.

The sudden urge to kiss her came over me as I found myself getting closer and closer to her lips. I planted my lips to hers earning a smile from her while she slept.

"That feels good Rach." She murmured

My hand shot back from her face while I waited for her to wake up when I realized she was still asleep.

_How did she know it was me? _I thought

"Don't stop Rach, kiss me again." She whined I chuckled to myself putting my hand on her cheek again. She smiled and wrapped her hand around me pulling her into me.

I settled into her making myself comfortable. My mind said wake her up but everything out screamed for this to continue. It felt right at the very least. Her head settled into my neck as her even breaths continued.

"I'm sorry things got out of hand with us Rach. I miss you so much that I'd rather have my friend back even if you don't like me the way I like you."

Without knowing what came over me my mouth started speaking into her ear deciding to say what I had no idea I was feeling until this very moment.

"I do like you Quinn, that's why this is confusing for me. I never felt the way I do about anyone. With Finn it was all what I was supposed to want but I was never truly happy and with you I don't feel the pressure of needing to be perfect I can be me and I want you in ways I never imagine I'd want a girl."

Her lips landed on my neck and she kissed me running her hand along my body.

"So you like me?" She asked

"Of course I do."

I should've known that sleeping Quinn would never be this easy to talk to. She pulled away from me and her hazel eyes peered into my soul as she smiled.

"Then that's all we need Rach." She smiled and my heart jumped and I connected our lips pulling her into a passionate kiss.

When we eventually needed air we parted and she smiled at me.

"When did I wake you?" I asked

She pulled me closer to her chuckling "During your rant about being into me and stuff."

I shook my head trying to pull away from her when her grip tightened.

"Relax Rach I'm kidding I actually woke up when you started talking but I could feel your presence unconsciously or whatever."

"I meant what I said Quinn I do like you but this is confusing I don't know how to navigate this really. I mean sure I was raised by two gay dads and San is gay but I never thought about labeling myself and I sure as hell never expected to fall for you."

She gave a cocky smirk. "So you're falling for me?"

"Who said I was?" I asked sarcastically.

She tickled me making me writhe against her until she pulled me into another kiss. Her hand found its way under my shirt as she ran her hand along my stomach. I moaned into her mouth connecting my lips to her neck as I turned to straddle her legs.

She tugged at my shirt and I helped her remove it along with my bra then we made our way to hers. She pulled one of my nipples into her mouth as a pool of wetness appeared between my legs. Her hands made their way down to my jeans when I slapped them away.

"What the hell Rach."

"Shut up Quinn and get that skirt of your off."

I hopped off her unbuckling my jeans and pulling it to the floor as she removed the skirt as I asked. She pulled her panty off as well and I smiled at a naked Quinn Fabray lying before me. I climb above her again as she pulled me into a passionate kiss. She flipped us attempting to gain control but I wasn't having it I flipped us over and pinned her hands above her head.

"Listen here Fabray this is how it's gonna work. I let you control this the last time but right now it's my turn to show you how I feel about you. So if you so much as try to control this in any way I'm not only going to stop but I'm going to cut you off from ever touching my pussy and I don't know about you but I'm so wet for you right now I may cum just talking about it."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"So fucking hot Rach."

"Don't you forget it." I said as I nibbled on her collarbone as both of my hands played with her nipples. She moaned holding onto her headboard arching her back to relieve the pressure on her wetness and I decided to have a little fun with her. I stopped all of my movements and commenced kissing down her body until I reached her core. I took a minute to take in the scent of her arousal the look of her glistening and ready for me to taste.

I licked her along her slit up to her clit and moaned at the incredible taste.

"God Quinn you taste amazing." I said spreading her legs as I dove into her wet pussy. Quinn arched her back trying to get more friction but I held her down with one hand placing the other hand at her opening.

"I'll make a deal with you Quinn, if you promise to scream my name out as loud as possible I'll let you cum." I inserted one finger twisting it making her groan as I took it out.

"Deal Rachel just please fuck me."

"Good answer." I replied inserting 2 fingers into her as deep as I could get them and attached my lips to her clit sucking in.

"Oh God Rach." Quinn said loudly

"Not loud enough babe."

"Harder." She begged.

"Whatever you want." I said entering another finger and speeding up. I nibbled on her clit

"Fuck Rach." She said as she came all over my finger and tongue.

I waited for her to come down from her high.

"Are you okay Quinn?"

She sighed laying back into me pulling me into her.

"I'm great."

We lay there for however long when her phone rang. Reluctantly she picked it up.

"Oh shit." She said scrambling up from the bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

She held a finger up and answered her phone.

"I'm on my way." She said into the phone loudly running around her room.

"Rach, I gotta go to the bar to meet Puck. You wanna come?"

"Sure I'm in."

"Well don't just lay there lets hit the shower." She said grabbing her towel and running to the shower. I am so most definitely into this. I ran after her today has to be the best day ever.

**aight so let me know what you thought of the chapter and i'll update as soon as possible. since i split it in two i'll update the other soon.**

_Today's Poll: Should Puck get his girl?_

**Lemme know what you think**

**Specks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the second part to Chapter 11 its shorter than the other but i think it well deserve's being split i think tell me what you think and thanks for the reviews and alerts**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS**

Just For one Night Chapter 12

**RPOV**

"Do we really have to go?" I asked as Quinn and I walked to her car.

She pulled me into her giving me a tight hug.

"Put it this way Rach, the sooner we help Puck out the sooner I get to do dirty things to you when we get home."

With that she opened the passenger door for me.

"I love you logic Quinn, don't just stand there we have to get to the bar."

She chuckled entering the driver's seat and starting the car.

"I think I created a monster." She said

"Trust me Quinn, you haven't seen anything yet."

As we arrived at the bar the others were already sitting with a beer in hand each.

"Hey guys." We said in unison.

"Yay." Brittany squeaked clapping.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You two talking again?" Santana asked looking us up and down skeptically. I looked at Quinn and smiled as she filed into the booth next to Noah and I slid in next to Santana.

"Yes Mel, we are speaking once more."

"It's about time." A voice said coming up to us.

"Hey Lannie." Quinn and I said as she handed us a beer each.

"How's it going I haven't seen you since dress fittings?" She whispered kneeling in front me.

"I'm fine Lannie."

"Are you sure? I don't mind kicking Finn's ass."

I shuddered a little.

"I'm cool babe trust me, besides he's out of the state already."

"Once you're okay. You guys eating anything? Lauren is in tonight." I snapped my head up from the floor looking at Quinn who looked over to me.

"Oh my God!" I said smiling at Quinn a look of horror hit her face as she shook her head.

"What's wrong Kiki?"

_Shit_

I had to think quickly.

"Someone asked me how Finn was doing today at work and I told them about the breakup and they started going on and on about how great Finn was and I shouldn't have let him go, etc etc blah blah blah."

Quinn raised her eyebrow at me and the others looked a mixture of pissed and sad.

"Who's ass do I have to kick?" Noah asked angrily

"No one." I said shaking my head "its over." I finished taking a swig of my beer.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brittany asked reaching in front of Santana for my hand.

"Guys I'm fine. Lannie can I have fries?"

"Coming right up Rach, what about you 4?" she asked pointing at the others?"

"Hot wings for me Lannie." Birttany said.

"Same here." Santana and Puck said in unison.

"Quinn?"

"Fries and a Teriyaki Chicken Sub please."

"Coming right up."

We fell into separate conversations when I felt a foot playing with my own. I glanced at Quinn to see her with the mischievous look she always got when she's up to no good.

"I'll get the next round." I said hastily heading to the bar.

"I'll help you bring them over." Quinn said

I nodded. "Hey Evan, 4 Beers and a Nuvo"

"Coming up Rach." He said

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"That thing you have to help Noah with, he likes Lauren?" She seemed hesitant to answer but her face answered my question.

"Its fine I won't say anything, we all know he has a thing for her and she's perfect for him. How can I help?" I asked as Evan handed me 2 Beers. Quinn faced out booth.

"What do you think would be the one thing that would make him choke telling her how he feels?" I looked followed line of sight.

"Santana."

"Exactly, keep her and B occupied when we finish our dinner and I'll handle the rest."

"Here you go girls." Evan said. I handed him some cash and we made our way back to our seats.

"Thanks Ev, and Quinn I'm all over it I'll keep Santana and Brittany occupied while you do your thing."

"What thing is Q doing?" Santana asked walking up to us.

"We can't say." Quinn said quickly

"What? Why not?"

"It was supposed to be bachelorette parties for you and B; but now I think we'll plan something else." I said

"What why?" Santana whined taking her seat next to Brit.

"Because you found out about the party before we finished planning it and it isn't going to be any fun now." Quinn said smoothly.

I gave her a look that conveyed exactly what we were both feeling at the moment.

_We have to plan a party?_

**QPOV**

"Trust my plans to always work." I said as Rachel and I entered the apartment.

"Yeah yeah you're awesome. I'm sorry about the party excuse now we have to plan a party in such a short space of time." I took her coat as well as mine placing them on the coat rack.

"It's fine Rach honestly I think it'll be fine and it'll just be the core members of our little family so it'll be intimate or whatever and providing that Puck doesn't fuck it up with Lauren we'll all have dates."

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Who's going to be your date me or Sam?" she asked walking into her room.

"Oh shit I forgot about Sam." I said undressing in my room looking for a boy shorts to put on.

"So you were thinking you and I go together."

"I was saying you wouldn't be opposed to it since you are single and I would rather go with you anyways."

She nodded walking into my room wrapped in her towel.

"You know what I just realized?" she said walking up to me.

"What's that I husked.

"Why are you dressing when I'd rather have you undressed?" she asked taking my boy shorts from my hand and throwing it into the drawer. She rid me of the remainder of my clothes and smiled devilishly as she attacked my lips with hers.

Begging for entrance she thrust her tongue deep within me and I tasted the Nuvo on her tongue as I sucked on it.

I pulled her towel from around her stripping her of her only clothes as I pushed her up against the wall.

"Fuck" she said as I licked her neck entering her with 2 fingers quickly. She moaned loudly and I picked up my thrusts circling her clit with my thumb.

Whispering in her ear I brought her to her orgasm as I said.

"Cum for me baby."

Her walls tightened against me and she came undone as I held her against the wall.

"That was amazing." She breathed.

"Yeah I know." I replied."It's not over." I said taking her over to the bed and throwing her onto it.

Sex with Rachel had been the highlight of my week. We ended up in bed together every single night since the first time and I struggled to keep my hands off her. I forgot all about Sam and the fact that he was my 'boyfriend'.

Santana, Brittany, Alanna and Rachel were at our apartment with me working on the seating chart for the wedding.

"Quinn you still seeing Sam?" Brittany asked out the blue making both Rachel and I tense a bit. Sam was a tentative subject between us because I didn't want to hurt him even though as Rachel argued I was doing anyway by sleeping with her.

"In a manner of speaking." I replied placing a seating peg on the chart.

"Oh No Fabray what does that mean?" Santana asked.

"Just drop it San, he's nice and stuff but I can't see myself with him."

"You like someone else." Brittany said looking at my facial expression. How she did that I would never understand but it was a gift and a curse.

"I-I"

"Don't deny it Quinn I could tell you like someone else."

"Okay fine I do." I replied feeling my face turn red.

"So you break up with Sam." Alana said

"It's not that easy Lannie."

"Why not, who is he?" Santana asked curiously

"What makes you think it's a he?" Rachel said quietly

I sat there shocked her facial expression as she looked at me showed she probably didn't realized she was saying it out loud until it was too late.

"Wait, Quinn you like a girl?" Alana asked

I shot Rachel a glare and she cowered slightly.

"I knew it!" Brittany shouted.

"What?" Rachel and I said at the same time.

"I knew you liked girls; not just any girl you're practically in love with Rachel."

I couldn't handle the situation it all brought back too much of the past for me. Their facial expressions were killing me. I stood from the couch grabbed my car key and headed through the door leaving them all there.

**So lemme know what you think and i'll try to update soon.**

**Specks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys it's been a while with this one I know but here's the next chapter the last chapter for this story for the year. it's dedicated to Zayi thanks for choosing for me :). **

**Anyways enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER ON THIS BITCH: Not my characters**

**Just For One Night Chapter 13**

**QPOV**

After Rachel pretty much outed me to our friends I walked out of the apartment too pissed to think. This is something I wasn't ready to come out with, not yet if ever. I drove to the pier and sat on the edge of it thinking.

_Maybe this wasn't as bad a thing as I made it out to be_ I thought

She did what I was too afraid to do didn't she? Then why do I feel so betrayed. My phone has been ringing nonstop from the time I left the apartment so I left it in the car not wanting to talk to anyone right now. I knew I couldn't run from this could I? Maybe I could

I yelled as loud as I could just for something to do, this is going to make things complicated or maybe not.

What about Sam OMG SAM. I forgot about him. Rushing to my phone I grabbed my phone and I sent him a text. I needed to speak to him.

There's a lot of talking I needed to do, so I decided to stop running from my problems and head home.

I opened the door to find Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Alana and Puck sitting there. Rachel had visibly been crying into Santana's now wet shirt and I immediately felt guilty.

"Are you okay?" Puck stood coming over to me.

"I'm fine guys I'm sorry I left but I-"

"You don't have to say anything Q. I get it you needed time." I nodded and Santana hugged me whispering in my ear. "You two should talk, I'll get everyone out of here."

"Guys we should go Noah you have to drop Lannie home and Brit and I have an early start tomorrow so come on."

"We do?" She asked making Santana give her a knowing look.

"Yea we do, come on guys let's go. You two call us if you need anything." She replied hugging us both.

As Puck hugged me he whispered "I'm kinda glad you she outed you now you can be happy, if she's what you want don't give up on it." He kissed my cheek and ran out after the girls.

Rachel stood there and we looked at each other as the door closed behind us. Her expression was a mixture of fear, regret, and guilt. I walked towards her and she cringed back afraid of what I might do.

"Rach, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not mad I was but I'm not anymore." I whispered

"I'm so sorry Quinn I never expected it to come out that's the truth I just, I was so happy about us being together even though it wasn't official or anything that I forgot that the others didn't know. I had been thinking lately that being with you is easy, it's one of the best things I ever did and I didn't wanna jeopardize it but I guess I lost it in my excitement"

I walked towards her happy she didn't flinch. Taking her lips into mine I kissed her deepening it and smiling to myself. This felt right.

"Rach, it's okay. I was mad at you for outing me but you did what I never EVER had the courage to do. When Raya and I well you know the story. I retracted into myself I suppressed this part of me with all that was in me and I never thought I would ever be happy. Mike recognized the difference and he didn't like it. It made me realize I was never being who I really want to be and you helped me, you kinda forced me now to be who I really am and I'm grateful for you." I said

She took my lips into hers and we kissed again. Pulling me to her room she then led me to the bed.

"Quinn."

"Yeah baby?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Rach are you sure, you said you needed time and I don't want to rush it with you."

"Babe, I basically told our closest friends your biggest secret the least I can do is buy you dinner and ask you to be my girlfriend."

I stopped kissing her neck and looked her in the eye.

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yeah but can we talk about it tomorrow I really need you in me right now."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Thankful for the early day from work I decided to surprise Quinn at home knowing she was taking a personal day today. Today was going to be our first official date and I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I was so excited about today the directors wondered if I was on crack with how hyper I was acting during rehearsal.

I put the key in the door smiling to myself as I wondered what Quinn was doing. Her bedroom door was tilted and I thought about jumping her. As I approached the door I heard a noise that stopped me in my tracks.

"Deeper." She said.

"You like that baby?" A man's voice sounded off _Oh my god that's Sam _I thought

"Oh fuck yes. Do it harder MAKE ME FUCKING CUM." She screamed, my heart shattered a little at this.

"As you wish." He responded

I stood there watching him as he pounded into her with his fingers. Doing the things to her I should be doing to her not him.

_SHE'S MINE_ My mind roared at me as the anger grew stronger.

"OH YESS. HARDER HARDER."

"That's it Quinn. Let me hear you scream my name." She was close to cumming and that she was about to scream the douche's name. I couldn't stay here for this, I turned to walk away when…

"OHHHH FUCKKK RACHEL!"

_Well I'll be dammed _I thought smiling inwardly to myself

"Rachel?" Sam looked up from between her legs

I decided I saw enough and needed my presence known

"What the FUCK is going on here?"

I didn't know how to feel, well nothing apart from raging anger.

"Seriously? I'm fingering you and the person you shout for is _her_?" he asked getting off the floor.

"Rach, lemme explain." Quinn started

I held my hand up stopping her.

"Explain to her? How about you explain to me why my girlfriend finally allows me to touch her and as she's about to cum she not only shouts someone else's name but it's a girl. So what you two been dyking it up is that why you wouldn't let me fuck you already? I mean I get it you wanted me to finger you because you can't take a dick it makes sense." He ranted attempting to put his clothes on

I looked at Quinn who had a sheet over herself and was visibly crying at his verbal assault. My anger was redirected and I snapped. I may be small but when you grow up with Santana and Noah you don't have a choice but to be tough.

I grabbed him by the neck shoving him against the wall.

"First off how dare you say those things in my house, you were lucky to even get a fraction of Quinn and the fact that you got this far means something. Secondly she was never _your _girlfriend you were just the puppy she didn't wanna get rid of now what Quinn and I may or may not have done obviously has absolutely nothing to do with you. I suggest you walk away now and trust me when I say this Sam, I know everything about you and if you ever come near Quinn again I will ends you. Do I make myself clear?"

Sam struggled for breath in the position I had him.

"I SAID AM I CLEAR?"

He nodded his head franticly and before letting him go I kicked him in the balls.

"That's for the next time you decide to use the word dyke, now get out of my house before I start boiling some hot water for your ass."

Sam scampered out of Quinn's bedroom struggling to get his pants up as he closed the door behind him. I turned towards Quinn and she looked at me crying. My anger towards her returned but it helped that I took some of it out on Sam.

"You should never feel pressured to do anything you don't want to do Quinn, I think I took that away from you lastnight when I told the others about you. I get it this was a way for you to know for sure I _do _get it. I just hope you figured out what you needed to." I said walking out of her room.

"Rach I-"

I shook my head. "Save it Quinn, and so we're clear our date tonight is off." I said walking to the front door.

It was my turn to walk away.

**yea so dans asked when this chapter was gonna be added to the story and here it is. hope I did it justice. Happy New Year Everyone and Be safe.**

**Specks**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys it's been a while i'm sorry I was thinking of a way to write all of this emotion into this chapter and this morning I found it. Not only did I rewrite the chapter but I think I made it a lot better than the original. Any mistakes are mine and I apologize but I'm working on something else at the Sorry for the late update but here you go. Love the reviews and alerts I love to hear from you guys. This is for Zayi it's up so you should be happy.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS **

**Enjoy!**

**Just For One Night Chapter 14**

**QPOV**

My bedroom door opened making me jump awake. Turning my bedside light on I saw Rachel standing there. She smiled brightly and stumbled towards me.

"Quinnnnnnnieeeeee I'm home!" She slurred jumping onto my bed.

I rubbed the remainder of sleep out of my bloodshot eyes, not sure how long ago I stopped crying and fell asleep.

"Rach you're drunk."

Rachel smiled knowingly "Oh I know, but as Lady Antebellum says 'it's a quarter after 1 I'm a little drunk but I need you now' see I tried to stay away I was gonna go home with this guy then I remembered I could never be as much of a bitch as you are." I winced at her words "so I told him no and called a cab."

She pulled herself closer to me lying across the bed. She rested her head on my chest and I heard the sobs.

"Why would you do that to me Quinn? Don't you love me? You said you did and you can't say something then take it back."

At a loss for words I held on to her but she pushed me off. She wanted to touch but not be touch. Her hands swiped at her eyes and I could feel the wetness of her tears through my shirt.

"Rach I'm so sorry." I felt the need to let her know this but she held her breath. We were in silence so I listened to see if her breath had evened out as yet.

She jumped up and stared into my eyes. Something about her look sent shivers through my spine. The grimace on her face made the shame creep back into me but her actions shocked me. Her lips attached to mine as she pulled me in roughly.

I tried to pull away knowing this was not wise. Rachel however, had different ideas she straddled my hips, holding both my hands with one of her hands. She started nibbling at my neck, more like flat out biting actually. The pain exceeded the pleasure but there was no way to get away from here without hurting her.

"You're a filthy slut Quinn, you think you could go around letting guys touch what's mine?"

Her free hand ran under my shirt and connected with breast making me moan involuntarily.

"Rach what are you-"

Her teeth attached to my nipple biting making me swallow my words in both pain and pleasure.

"You don't get to speak." She said disconnecting from me.

"I have to remind you just exactly who you belong to."

I moaned any inhibitions disappearing because possessive Rachel was hard to resist. I felt her hand run along my thighs and I got wet immediately. She grinned at how easily she got me to squirm then ran the same hand on the outside of my panty along my clit.

"You like that Quinn?" She asked

I kept my eyes closed internally willing myself to hold it together. Her fingers were now past my panty and just outside my center.

"Answer me or I stop Quinn." She slurred on.

I whispered yes to her. "See I knew you were a good slut."

She ran her hand up my slit coating it with my wetness and taking it out. She pushed the finger to my face.

"Taste yourself now." She said

Before I could react to the taste of myself her lips connected to mine.

"You taste amazing; think Sam could get you this wet?" She asked pushing two fingers into me.

I bucked my hips wanting her to go deeper instead getting a weak smile and another bite to the neck. She sucked on m neck as she pushed in and out of me relentlessly. I was close to cumming and she probably felt it as well. Her hand that held onto my hands let go and wrapped around my neck.

"Whose pussy is this Quinn?" She asked

I looked into her eyes, truly looked for the first time since all of this started and this was a Rachel I didn't recognize, she was anger, lust, disgust, everything I made her by doing what I did. The alcohol mixed up with this and she became this person. This is my fault, I broke her and she's reacting the way she knows best.

Her hands tightened around my neck and she stopped moving her hand inside me.

"I asked you whose pussy is this Quinn, what you think you can give away my pussy to anyone you wanted just because I wasn't ready to officially be with you. It doesn't work that way Quinn this is my pussy." As she said the latter part her hand shoved roughly into me.

I didn't answer her and she pulled out of me, her hand unwrapped from my neck and she stumbled off of me.

"I get it Quinn. Consider this the last time I touch you. Whatever was going on between us is over."

She stumbled out of my room and into the living room. At a loss for words I sat there stun wondering what the hell just happened. When I heard the door out front close I hopped off the bed grabbed a pants and stumbled to jump into it. I ran out the door and down the stairs onto the road just in time to see my car turn off our street.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" I said in frustration running down the road. Not knowing what to do I sprinted up the stairs to my apartment grabbing my house keys and cell phone not bothering with a jacket. Deciding to start with the lesser of two evils I called Puck and explained everything to him. He was beyond pissed at me but he came to pick me up so we could go looking for her. While waiting for him I called Santana who was going to be furious enough because I woke her up. Any threats to kill me were out the window when I explained what just happened to her. She got Brit up and they were out looking for her with Evan and Alana who just closed the bar.<p>

Puck didn't say anything to me the entire time we were together, he in fact kept his jaw clenched and I knew he had been dying to say something but decided not to at this moment. His phone rang so he pulled over to the side of the road. I watched as he talked to the other line and hang up.

"That was Santana, they found your car outside their building and Rach was asleep in the front seat." He said dryly

"Is she hurt?" I asked

"She's fine; Evan lifted her to their apartment so she'll be fine. I'm going to take you home now because I'll be honest with you Q I love you but I can't look at you right now."

I lowered my head looking at my lap we were in silence for a while when I whispered.

"I know I screwed up."

He scoffed pulling up to my building.

"I'm so sorry this happen Puck you have to know I didn't want any of this to happen."

I didn't wait for him to say anything, instead getting out and walking up to my apartment. As I opened the door I couldn't dare to look at either of our rooms so I settled into the couch and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning.<strong>

"Here's how it's gonna go Fabray, you are one of my bestfriends so while I will not over look the fact that you made my sister cry among other things I will give you the opportunity to explain why you hurt her before I kick your ass."

Santana had barged into the apartment with her spare key and an angry look on her face. It's weird I know she and Rachel aren't biologically related but they have the same facial expressions. I swung to sit up so Santana and I could talk.

"Is she okay?" I asked

Santana sat opposite me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, she's with B and Noah. She says she's not mad at you, in fact that's all she saying. She wouldn't tell us the logistics of what happened but judging by the little you told me lastnight it wasn't good. So explain everything to me starting with Sam" Santana said

I nodded looking at my hands remorsefully and started explaining everthing to her from when I came home the night Rachel outed me to when Puck dropped me off. Santana came over to where I was sitting.

"I'm going to be honest Q, hadn't you been Brittany's Maid of Honor I would tell don't show your ass to my wedding. The way I see it you fucked up big but we all do at some point B made me see that last night." Tears welled up in my eyes and she sighed taking my hand.

"Look Quinn I really think there's something you should know about Rachel and I know she will never tell you so I'm gonna tell you." She started

"Uh S, can I say something first?" I asked

"Sure."

"Okay I've been keeping more than just being gay from you guys and only Mike and Rach knows this but when I was younger I was head over heels in love with this girl Raya. When she hurt me it set me so far within myself that I was afraid to do anything. I didn't date, didn't talk to anyone. Ask Mike he thought I was becoming a mute or something because I was that hurt. I decided one day no one will ever hurt me that way again, so I hid my feelings. I bottled everything that made me gay, any feeling that made me _feel_. When I met you guys in college the person that made me feel was Rachel. Sure it was just being her friend but when you introduced me to her on our first day I knew that she was going to be a big influence in who I am and she was, she is. I didn't mean to hurt her with Sam, I wanted to be sure that what I feel for Rachel was 100% and not just because she's that influence in my life. I could've handled it differently and I admit that I own that but I didn't and I can't imagine how much she must hate me right now. I lost the only person in this world that made me feel anything close to love. I'm such a fucked up person it took this mishap for me to get it and had I known what it would be like to have the person I want to be with forever but lose her I never would've waited this long to tell her how I feel. None of you have to forgive me. I screwed up, but I want to fix this I don't want you guys to get married with the tension of stuff with me and Rach in there. I love you like the sister you have been to me for all these years San but I won't ruin your wedding. Not with Brit, this is too special to her She told me so herself and I would never want to make it bad for her. Tell her I'm sorry but I'm sure Lannie will step up to the plate." As I finished the tears fell from my eyes. I loved them all too much to fuck up anymore than I already did.

Santana wiped a tear from my eye sitting silently and started speaking.

"When we were in High School Rach was head over heels into this guy Trent. They dated for about 7 months but neither Noah nor I could convince her of how much of a douche he really was. She went over to his house after school because he had been home sick that day, she used the spare key his family kept and when she got to his bedroom he was in bed with a girl. She called me up and when Noah and I went to get her she was on the cliff sitting. It nearly killed us seeing her out there but I had to man up and go get her. I went out on that godforsaken cliff and sat next to her you know I hate heights. We sat there for hours until she finally just looked at me and Noah and said she's ready to go home. Noah and I made his life a living hell after that because we could see exactly what he did to her he broke something in her and we barely just got her fixed up when she started out with Frankenteen. She appeared happy so we didn't want to jeopardize that but whenever they fought I could see the old her creeping back up and I hate seeing that part of her. You always seemed to make her feel better even if you don't notice it and she needed us less and less because when Brit and I started dating you two were the ones to be there for each other. She understands what you did and why you did it, said so herself but Noah and I could see that side of her creeping back and for that I can't forgive you. Not right now at least."

My heart dropped because hearing her say it was worst than thinking it and just like that I lost the four people that mattered more to me than anything. Santana squeezed my hand and stood from the couch. She placed my car keys on the table and walked to the door.

"San, will you at least do one thing for me?" I asked

She turned to me with an unreadable look on her face.

"Take care of Brit, Puck and Rach and yourself for me. I do love the four of you and I want nothing but for you to be happy. I'm sorry I wrecked it all but I do want you to be happy."

She bowed her head and sighed exasperatedly.

"I will always take care of them Quinn, promise me you'll take care of yourself." She looked up and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I nodded and she left

"I love you Rachel." I whispered as Santana closed the door.

**Yeahhhhhh so there's that. but believe me it doesn't end there. Not by a long shot trust me. Stay tuned for more. I'll do another upload by weekend. Reviews and stuff are welcome. hey never know Santana and Brittany's wedding may even be called off.**

**Specks:) **


	15. Chapter 15

**I love you guys that's all I'll say tonight...more to come soon. For Z (just to see you happy)**

**Enjoy!**

**Just For One Night Chapter 15**

**RPOV**

_My head hurts_

That's the first thought coming to mind as I felt around. I was not in my bed and I was not alone. I could hear snoring close by. Attempting to open my eyes but failing horribly the first time I counted.

_1_

_2_

_3  
><em>  
>Let me try this again; I opened my eyes to see the vibrant purple of a room I vaguely recognized. I felt around me feeling someone next to me while staring at a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. Lethargic as I had been I slowly took 2 aspirin and drank the water then turned to see Noah on his back snoring loudly. I shook my head slightly realizing it hurt like hell. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Santana standing there.<p>

"Let it go." I whispered knowing what she was going to say.

She walked towards me and I stood walking to me her midway.

"What the hell happened Kiki?"

"It doesn't matter I'm not mad at her and you shouldn't be either." I replied simply

"Like hell it doesn't. What the fuck happened Rachel?" Santana all but yelled as Noah rolled out of bed.

"Like I said it doesn't matter, just stay out of it Santana, that goes for you too." I said looking at Noah

Santana was about to burst and I could tell. She looked at me angrily but I was as equally pissed and in a shitload of pain from my hangover.

"Walk away S" Noah whispered from between us warily.

Her eyes met mine and she huffed loudly making no effort to back away and neither was I. From the time we were kids I had always been the one with the guts to match Santana knowing she would never hurt me but right now I didn't even care if she tried or not.

"Baby walk away" Brittany said from the door. Santana blinked and turned walking out the room. I heard the front door slam and held onto my head.

"Go after her." I told Noah who was already out the room. Sitting on the bed Brittany came to sit by me putting her hand around my shoulder.

"You know S better than I do Rach she was really freaked when Quinn called us lastnight, we all were. We all looked for you and Santana just wants to know what could've possibly happened between you and Quinn to get you that drunk and make you take off in her car. She spent most of the night standing at the door watching you sleep just to make sure you don't run off and do something stupid again."

I lowered my head when the door opened.

"What's up with you two and carjacking?" Noah asked disapprovingly shaking his head

"Where is she?" I asked jumping off the bed landing back on the bed dizzy

"She took Quinn's car. When I called her cell she said she needs time to clear her head. She'll drop Q's car off at your place."

My stomach churned when Brit said "I hope she doesn't hit her."

"Oh she will, and Quinn probably deserves it" Noah said nonchalantly.

I snapped my head up looking at them both.

"Are you kidding me? In what world would Quinn deserve to be hit by Santana for something she did? You guys don't even know what she did but you two are so fucking biased when it comes to me and relationships that you let any sense of logic fly from your minds." I shouted walking to the bathroom slamming the door.

I held on to the sink trying to steady myself. The shouting match begun and I felt ever pang of the words coming from him.

"Need I remind you of the hours Santana and I spent on a cliff with you after Trent? Of course she deserves it. You were drunk and you drove off in the middle of the fucking night what if you crashed Rach? I don't know what she did to you but you could've died lastnight and it would've been her fault"

I walked over to the door pulling it open fiercely.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Noah? Did you even just hear yourself? Yes we were on a cliff. Would I have jumped? Hell no but you two assumed I would've so you sat there. As for lastnight replay exactly what you just said. _I_ was drunk _I_ was the one that took off _I _stole her car and drove off and it would've been _my_ fault, because _I_ made the decision conscious of my actions or not. It was all _me_ and there's nothing in this world that Quinn could ever do that could justify how willingly you and Santana are about to berate her just because I was hurt." I shouted.  
>I dropped to the floor in too much pain to keep standing and too tired to try. Noah and Brittany rushed to my side pulling me onto the bed.<p>

"Shouting match is over you two. Puck, Rach is right you two can't just write Quinn off so easily because she made a mistake, regardless of what she did or didn't do. Now, you stay on the bed I'll get you some tea and maybe some breakfast and Noah, if you two start shouting at one another again I'm kicking you out."

He shook his head. "You two are right, I'm always on Quinn's side because we're close but she hurt Rach once and I am totally ready to just abandon her. I get where you're coming from and I know you will forgive her if you haven't already. I just want you to be happy especially after Finn and you two just make sense."

Brittany nodded as she walked back into her bedroom.

"It's true, you two are perfect for one another and it'll be a shame if you don't end up together."

"Right now I don't know what's going to happen." I replied truthfully

"Fair enough." Brittany

"Thanks for letting me use your bedroom. Sorry about the inconvenience." I said

"Are you kidding Rach? You are like Santana's sister and when she and I get married you'll be my sister. There isn't much I wouldn't do for you. All of you, Quinn included. I just hope we can get past this especially since your dads are going to be here in a couple days."

"It will take time B but I want it to as well. I'm just hoping Quinn still wants the same thing."

"Then she's a fool if she doesn't." Noah says "I'm sorry I love you." He added kissing my cheek

"I love you too." I said

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Santana closed the door as we all sat around the couch. Rachel still hadn't eaten anything and was curled into me with her feet on Puck. I saw her face first and all the color had been completely drained from her. I nudged Rachel gently off me and got to her side.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked by this time Rachel and Puck were both alert and watching us.

"Qui-" She started

"What did you do?" Rachel asked concern and anger lacing her voice and facial expression.

"Kiki it wasn't my fault." Santana said

"Just tell me what you did right now Santana Lopez." Rachel said tapping her foot impatiently.

Puck rushed to her side taking her shoulders trying to calm her but was shrugged away. I took Santana's hand in mine when I realized she was getting angry again.

"I went to talk to Quinn, she told me exactly what happened with Sam, she told me about you coming home drunk and basically dominating her, then she told me why you left. I was going to explain to her about Trent but she told me about Raya first. After she told me about Raya I told her about the Trent thing. She told me to take care of you three, said she's going to move out and leave us alone and she hopes we have a great wedding. She wants you to let Lannie take her place." My heart dropped and I looked at Rachel who had a look I don't think any of us has ever seen by the way we all shifted backwards.

"There's something you didn't tell us Mel." She said calmly

Santana took her hand from mine folding both her arms. "I may have told her if it were up to me I would tell her not to show her face to my wedding but it wasn't because it was B's call not mine."

I looked at her shocked when all hell broke loose.

"What the fuck Santana. I am getting sick of your shit. You are always so hell bent on saving me from something or someone you never even thought about how this would affect anyone."

"I am always the one to save you because you are always the one to get your self in shit and need my help. Even since we were kids, you would always need me and I would be there."

"That was true when we were kids not now and not for this. I told you, I asked you to stay out of this and you go and drive her away. She is one of your bestfriends how can you so easily dismiss her in your life?" She asked

Santana lowered her head. "She hurt you and…"

"AND WHAT?" Rachel yelled "If it were Brittany that hurt me would you have so easily let her go? This protective thing you have over me has got to stop. I love you and you are my sister by everything else, if not by blood but I can't take this. I meant what I told Quinn that I get why she did what she did. Do we need to talk? Hell yes, would I have forgiven her? I already did, do I think both need time to figure out what we want first? Yessss but I was willing to talk this all out with her because if there was nothing else in my life I felt about Quinn there was the constant reminder that she is my roommate and one of my bestfriends and I could never so easily get over that. I am always there for my friends and she needs help. She doesn't need to be berated, rebuked and pushed aside for making a mistake." After Rachel finished her little speech she headed to the bedroom for her jacket. When she walked out she turned to Santana.

"Santana I love you, I do and I always will but if Quinn leaves before I can talk to her you can cross me off your wedding too. I'm so sorry Brit." She said looking at me with tears in her eyes. I hadn't realized I was crying until I wiped my eyes.

"Rach, if Quinn isn't there I'm not getting married."

Santana tensed next to me and they all looked at me in silence.

"What? B what are you saying?" Santana asked shakily

I breathed loudly and looked at them all. Puck was torn between who he should be holding up right now me or Santana or Rachel. I took Santana's hand.

"I love you more than life San, but there's always you and Rachel and everyone else. Then there's you, Puck and Rachel and everyone else. Quinn is my Rachel. She is my bestfriend, the one other than you who I love with my all that I share everything with and vice versa and if she isn't at my wedding then I don't want to get married."

I felt my heart breaking and I was about to drop when I ran into the bathroom I happened to look back when I saw Santana drop to the floor in tears.

**I know you guys didn't want this to happen but it needed to be done. Brittany and I hope you guys get why it was done. All is not lost I promise by the end of the story we will get those two down that aisle...i hope.**

**Lemme know what you think (and be nice lol)**

**Specks:)**


	16. Chapter 16

********Hey everyone I was chatting with someone via Twitter and i decided to make a challenge for myself. I keep making a mistake and seeing Faberry 1st rather than February 1st so I will be making this Faberry month for myself and i plan to update at least one of my stories ever single day. If you don't get that update on the day you will get two the next day but it will not go over 2. So here's the Seventh Day of Faberry with the newest chapter. Thanks for the alerts and Reviews I'm sorry about any mistakes I really dont have the energy to proof read it. I'm sorry :(...You'll like this chapter.********

**Enjoy!**

**Just For One Night Chapter 16**

**RPOV**

I'm torn in a way I've never had to deal with before. Santana was my family and Brittany was one of my bestfriends but Quinn...

Quinn was going to leave if I didn't get to her first. I looked helplessly at Noah who mouthed the word 'go' I nodded and went through the front door I knew he would take good care of those two and he wanted Quinn to stay as much as I did I got to the end of the hall realizing I had no idea how I'd get home. I ran back to the apartment opening the door. Noah tossed me his keys.

"You'll need these" he said from the floor with Santana

I ran as fast as I could to his truck jumped in and started it up. Just then my phone rang.

_**Hello**_

**_Rach its Brit_**

**_Brit are you-_**

**_We'll be okay but listen this is important Mike just called me; Quinn is on her way to the airport. She's going home_**

I swerved off the road a little because not once have I ever heard of Quinn visiting home or any desire to return there. I had to get to her, I didn't know what I was going to say but I knew I needed to her to her.

_**Are you sure?**_

_**He said she called him crying saying she was going to come stay with him and Tina for a little while. He called me to find out what happened and if Sam had anything to do with it**_

_**Listen Brit did he say what airport she's going to be at?**_

_**Yeah he did he also gave me her flight number**_

I got the information from her as I sped down the highway toward JFK. As I pulled into the car park my appearance must've been atrocious but no matter. I grabbed my purse and ran to an attendant. The flight had already been called so I was running out of time.

"Fine fine then get me one ticket for flight 523"

The attendant did some clicking and looked back at me as I stood there tapping my foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry miss but the flight is already taxing on the runway"

"Thank you" I said weakly backing away on weak knees. I was too late, she was gone. It's over.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I struggled to hold everything in throughout the flight. Settling for the sounds and things around me I unsuccessfully blank out what or should I say who ate at my mind. This was for the best this way I couldn't hurt anyone anymore and they could be happy.  
>I rested my blond hair against the airplane seat and closed my eyes sighing. It's been almost 5 years since I last saw this place, these people, this part of me.<p>

Not soon enough the fasten seat belt shined as the whirring of the landing gear came to life. I made the necessary steps preparing to land and a single tear fell from my eye as I thought about New York. I got off going into work agreeing to work from home and emailing my assignments.

I turned my cell phone off after I called Mike who said he'd pick me up. As the plane landed I took my carry on out of the compartment and exited.

Seeing Mike waiting by baggage claim we embraced.

"Too soon to ask what happened?" He asked I simply nodded in his chest and he slung his hand around my shoulder.

"Come on T is at work but I took the day off" he said as I pointed out my bag to him.

We drove back to his house in silence and the more I saw the more familiar it all became, the more painful memories seeped in. I closed my eyes trying to block out the stress of being here and leaving everything in New York. I needed clarity and that's something I can't get if I'm so close to the Rachel and the others.

"Quinn we're here" Mike said pulling into a driveway.

I turned to him and smiled brightly

"You bought it!" I all but yelled. Since we were kids Mike and I always fantasized about living in this place. The most beautiful place I've ever seen in this hell hole of a town.

"Yup I told Tina about our dream as kids and she always appreciated the beauty of this place so when I asked her to move in with me after college we got this place" I exited the car walking up to the natural stone finish and running my hand along it. One of the good things about this place has always been this house. Mrs. Guetta the lady who lived here was always so nice to us when we came over.

"Quinn there _is_ a front door you know and I happen to have the keys we _can _go inside" He said

"Oh my God my first time in this place" I squealed a little bouncing slightly

He smiled brightly

"What?" I asked smiling back

"I wondered if we would ever catch back up so that I could tell you about this place, believe it or not Luce I missed you so much and sure I could've called but we both got so caught up in our lives we lost touch. You got more into work and Tina and I got closer since Freshman year I know it's hard for you to be home but I'm glad you're here no matter how short a visit this is" He said pulling me into him.

We walked into the house and my mouth fell open. "Yeah I know. I got that look when I saw the inside as well"

From the outside it appeared to be a small cottage but it was so much more than that; it stood tall and proud with two stories.

"Is this Narnia?" I asked looking around excitedly and amazed. It was even more astounding from the inside.

He laughed putting my bag to the ground. "I wondered the same thing when I saw it. Come on let me show you around. The living room and kitchen are up here along with one of the three bathrooms. Through here is the door to the back yard. Downstairs we have the main bedroom which is mine and T's and there are two other bedrooms that share a bathroom over here and you can choose whichever one you want" he said showing me the guest rooms.

"Oh and that is not even the best thing about this place" He said grabbing my hand and leading me to a room. "Close your eyes"

I did as I was told and her pulled me into a room. "1…2…3 Open up"

I squealed again "Oh my God!" There was a room full, no SERIOUSLY FULL of books.

"This is the dream" I said running my hand along the spines of the books.

He chuckled "Mrs. Guetta had the majority of them here and when she died her son, you remember Blaine he said they come with the house"

I beamed "I- this is amazing Mikey. Forget guest rooms I'll sleep in here"

"Somehow I knew you would say that" I picked up a book automatically thinking

"Rachel would love this book" I whispered feeling the pain set back in

"Come on I'll let you get settled into one of the rooms and I'll go make us something to eat"

I raised my eyebrow "You can cook? Who are you and what have you done with Mike Chang?"

"Oh hush Luce"

I cringed slightly "Sorry, It's just I always loved that name"

I sighed sitting on the bed of the guestroom "It's okay, it's just being back here and everything that happened in New York it's all just too much but I didn't have anywhere else to go" I said tears started to seep from my eyes

"I got you Q" he said pulling me into him and letting me cry. "I got you"

* * *

><p>Hours later I sat on the couch in the living room reading the book I eyed earlier. I had been curled up comfortably reading and thinking how much Rachel really would love this book. Tina ran out on an errand and Mike was sitting in his office also upstairs working. Dinner with them had been great I really liked Tina and I think she's perfect for Mike. I appreciated that neither of them questioned my visit or why I had spent around 3 or 4 hours previous in between crying and sleeping.<p>

I turned the page as I saw headlights pull into the driveway. Tina was back so I closed my book walking to the door in case she needed any help with anything. I heard her vaguely speaking and I opened the door chuckling at the idea of her talking to herself.

Tina stood a little ways away from me but standing before me was –

_This can't be happening_

"Hey Quinn"

"Rachel what are you doing here?" I asked feeling a mixture of emotions

"I came to bring your ass home" She said simply

**Yeah I know you guys didn't see this coming. More to come and more drama believe it or not. The 29 days of Faberry are working out pretty good so far and I'm excited to upload a new chapter everyday. They are all randomly updated and fun to work on. I like the response I'm getting from you guys for it **

**Specks :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 13 of Faberry and I'm still holding strong. How are you guys holding am I uploading quick enough for you. I haven't slept I spent the entire night working on this and another story that came to me so look out for that today. I love the reviews and alerts and I know you guys will love the outcome of this chapter. So tired going to bed now. have a great day today.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Previously on Just For One Night**_

"_Hey Quinn"_

"_Rachel what are you doing here?" I asked feeling a mixture of emotions_

"_I came to bring your ass home" She said simply_

* * *

><p><strong>Just For One Night Chapter 17<strong>

**RPOV**

I walked past Quinn standing in the door dumbstruck bag in tow. I looked around the house in marvel of its magnificence.

"Tina this place is breath taking" I said smiling brightly as the door closed.

Mike came out of a room and smiled hugging me. "Hey Rachel, great to see you again" he whispered into my ear "So glad you're here" he said

I returned the hug willingly. "I'll fix everything"

I shot Quinn a smirk and looked to Mike and Tina. "Let me show you to your room and then we're going to head to bed"

I nodded following them both down the stairs not looking back to get Quinn's reaction to all of this.

"This place get better the further in I go" I said looking around at the uniquely built house. Mike was holding my bag explaining everywhere as we went along. He placed my suitcase in a room and stood outside. This is where you'll be stand Rachel hope the accommodations are satisfactory.

"They'll be great you two now go on about your business I'm going to get settled it's been a long day and I really want to wash that airport off me. Thanks for offering to let me stay here you guys are awesome" I said

Mike shrugged "Any friend of Quinn's is a friend of mine Rachel no worries besides it's not like you wouldn't do the same for us if the tables were turned. I nodded and bid them good night pulling my suitcase into the room and closing the door. I grabbed the towel walking over to the shared bathroom between Quinn and My room. Letting the water run down my skin I let the pressure of the last couple of days wash away.

When I missed the flight I drove back to the apartment to check on Santana and Brittany. They were talking when I arrived and Noah and I slipped out of the apartment leaving them to work their stuff out. He helped me pack and find a new flight and other stuff. I called Mike's number I got from Brittany and talked to Tina arranging the flights and stuff and she offered to let me stay with them. Noah dropped me off at the airport and I with him wishing me goodluck I patiently waited for my flight to be called.

Shaking my head back to the present I shut the pipe off and grabbed my towel drying the majority of water from my skin and going into the room. A couple minutes later a knock came from the door to the bathroom.

"Come in" I said putting an oversized T-shirt I stole from Quinn couple of months over my body in case it was Mike or Tina. Seeing Quinn come into the room I took out a panty and held up my finger putting her on hold. Pulling it up I heard an intake of breath from her and turned to face her.

"Glad to see you're still attracted to me" I said teasingly

"What are you doing here Rachel?" She asked trying and failing to keep her composure.

"Didn't we go through this upstairs? I'm here to take you home" I replied simply taking my hair out its bun. She walked forward towards me making the bed the only thing separating us right now.

"Rachel I'm serious, why are you here?"

"Quinn I think we need to talk but this is harder than I thought" I replied

"What is?" She asked simply trying to understand all of this. I climbed on the bed took two strides and ended up in her arms with our connected. She held onto me tightly like if she let me go it would be the end of everything. When we both needed oxygen I disconnected us and took a step back as she set me to the ground.

"I'm sorry Rachel about everything I betrayed your trust in a way I could never take back and I want you to know how sorry I am. I know you have no right to even want to forgive me but I hope that you will because I am in love with you. I love you more than I can ever show you and I don't deserve you but I will do everything I can to make it up to you" She said looking into my eyes before turning to exit the room.

I scoffed "You see that right there? That running away from every single problem just because you think you messed up that has to stop. You keep saying you want to be with me yet every little thing about us scares you Quinn. If you really want us to work and you really want to be together you have to accept that at some point we are both going to mess up and we're both mature enough to accept that and move on to make things better. I can't be in a relationship with someone who constantly runs away from their problems. Now I am tired because instead of being fully hungover and dealing with it I had to get out of bed, deal with Brittany calling off the wedding and coming here to get you to come home so if you really do love me like you say you do stop being a jackass, and get into bed with me." I caught my breath pulling the sheet back and got in opting not to face her as she made her decision.

I heard the door open and close and I sighed trying not to break down a few seconds later the door reopened and the bed dipped. I felt myself being pulled into a warm body and relief flushed through me.

"I had to turn my bedroom light off" She muttered into my ear

I nodded and we were silent for a little while. "Wait a minute Brittany called off the wedding?" She asked suddenly

"Yeah Santana and I got into a fight about what happened between the two of you and she told Santana that if I don't get you to come back she's not going through with the wedding because you are her bestfriend"

"Damn how are they both holding up?" She asked concern lacing her voice. This is why it was hard to be mad at her. Even after everything that transpired she is still concerned about her friends.

"Rach, are you still awake?" She whispered into my ear

"Yeah I am sorry. They were both heart broken when I left but Noah was with them. When I missed the flight you were on I went back to the apartment and they were talking so Noah and I left"

"We'll call them tomorrow" She said

I squeezed the hand she had around my waist reassuringly "They are going to be okay Quinn everyone is going to be okay" I said yawning. "You're tired go to sleep and anything else will be fixed"

I muttered okay and closed my eyes "Wait a minute Rach how did you know I was coming here?" She asked

"Mike called Brittany asking her what was wrong with you and gave her your flight info and I did the rest"

She kissed my shoulder "I'm sorry I made you worry"

"It's okay Quinn, you are worth the trouble" I mumbled falling to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I can't believe she came here for me. Just when I thought I couldn't fall for her anymore I did. I decided to deal with Mike when he came home after work because now she was back in my arms there was no way in hell I was going to let her go.

Waking first I smiled brightly when I realized it wasn't a dream. The pale Lilac of Mike and Tina's guest room was a welcome site because it meant that Rachel was indeed here in my arms snoring softly.

I reluctantly slid her out of my arms to go to the bathroom when I heard a low mumbled "Don't leave you stupid head"

I laughed silently and saw her eyes still closed. She was still asleep but when I returned after my shower her eyes were open.

"Hey" She muttered

"Good morning" I replied shyly hoping she hadn't changed her mind about wanting me in her room.

"I'm hungry" She said stretching

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" I asked

She nodded and pulled the covers back walking up to me. She kissed my cheek and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm going to go get my cell phone. I want to call Mike and Brit and San"

Dialing the easier number I waited for him to pick up.

**_You're in HUGE trouble Chang_**

**_Good Morning sleepyhead still sleep late I see_**

**_Whatever is Daddy G's still open and do they still do that amazing breakfast?_**

**_They are and they upgraded to a better breakfast menu you two should like it_**

**_Great, talk when you get home?_**

**_Sure Quinn are you doing better?_**

**_I'm good Mike no worries_**

**_If you say so, there's a key next to the book you were reading lastnight and I figured you would want to use my car so I left it there for you. The car keys are attached to the house key. Please don't hit my baby._**

**_God Mike that was once you have to let that go_**

**_I'll see you later, say good morning to Rachel for me_**

**_I will, thanks for getting her here for me Mikey_**

**_Anything for you Quinn_**

I hung up the phone when Rachel walked out of the bathroom still wet and wrapped in her towel.

"Mike says good morning" I replied

"Aww so sorry I missed him. Did you call San and B yet?" She asked rummaging around her suitcase for something to wear. She looked up at me "Is that what you're wearing out?"

"We're going to breakfast and then I'm going to show you around a bit, we aren't going to visit the queen" I said rolling my eyes slightly. What was wrong with my sweatpants and sweater? She shrugged taking out a shorts and tank top.

"No underwear?" I asked looking curiously

She cocked her head to a side. "Turn around perv" I sighed and turned around dialing Brittany's number putting it on speaker.

**_Quinn? Is that you? Are you okay? Did Rachel get in okay? If she did tell her I will kill her for not calling one of us lastnight._**

**_Hey Brit Brit I'm sorry I didn't call _**Rachel said loudly

**_Here's an update Brit, we're both fine, we both got in okay; we both know you wouldn't hurt a fly much less Rachel. Now tell us how are you doing? How is San doing? Is the wedding back on yet or do I have to come back there and kick both your asses down that aisle?_**

She went quiet for a while and I turned to look at Rachel concerned.

**_Brit are you there?_**

**_Yeah I'm here Rach I was trying to get the phone on speaker so San can join in but I only have one hand cause the other is in-_**

**_No we get it_** I screamed shaking the memory out of my head.

**_So you both made up then? _**Rachel asked sitting on the bed. I went over to join her making myself comfortable.

**_Yeah we did, Q I'm really sorry for everything_**

**_It's okay San, I'm sorry for putting you in that position in the first place I never should've hurt Rachel in the first place_**

**_So have you guys made up?_** Brittany asked. I searched Rachel's features for an answer and she took the phone from me.

**_We did Brit, we decided to start over fresh try to rebuild the trust we once had by being friends first and seeing where it goes_**

**_Sounds good, we gotta go guys I', glad you two worked things out but I need to let San cum cause we both gotta get to work. I'll let Puck know you are both okay. When are you coming home? _**

**_My flight leave tomorrow evening so I'll see you al tomorrow night_**

**_Great just in time to see dad and daddy huh Kiki?_**

**_Yeah I guess so. Hey Mel, I'm really sorry about going off on you._**

**_No you were right Rach, you can take care of yourself and I'm sorry I butted in. I love you both okay? Be safe_**

**_We love you guys too_** I said as Rachel disconnected the call.

"What's the deal with those names?" I asked she shook her head

"Not telling you Fabray now come let's go feed me"

* * *

><p>As we waited for our orders to be delivered Rachel went to the bathroom. I sat thinking how grateful I was that things seemed to be working out. It was still strange being back and there were certain places and people I would love to avoid while being here.<p>

Karma however figured that almost losing Rachel and every other person important to me in my life (except Mike and now by extension Tina) wasn't enough payback for what I did. Nope they had to throw in the one person I could do without ever seeing again in my life.

"Well if it isn't Lucy Fabray as I live and breathe" A mixture of emotions flowed within me and I had absolutely no idea how to feel at this very moment. I was about to walk out the diner when my knight in shining armor came to me in the form of a brunette in the shortest pants known to man.

"Baby hasn't the breakfast come yet. Oh hello, Quinnie aren't you going to introduce me?" Rachel said sliding into the booth next to me taking my hand into hers.

I swallowed deeply putting the best fake smile I could muster trying to not show the affect she had on me.

"Rach this is Raya Maynard, Raya this is Rachel Berry" Rachel took her hand and shook it gingerly.

"And Rachel is…." Raya said trailing off

"Oh forgive her manners it's probably the lack of sleep since we been here. I'm Quinn's girlfriend" Rachel replied never faltering.

**So both couples made up though Rachel and Quinn are not a couple but you get the gist. I'll update this soon. Hope you guys like it.**

**Specks :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey so I wrote this the night I posted the last chapter and I am nursing a major hangover right now so here it is. Day 19 of Faberry. Hope you guys are liking this month so far. Let me know if you are cause I would do it again later in the year (or I was thinking of continuing on for the rest of the year) Anyways any mistakes are mine and have a great day.**_

**Enjoy!**

_**Previously on Just For One Night**_

_As we waited for our orders to be delivered Rachel went to the bathroom. I sat thinking how grateful I was that things seemed to be working out. It was still strange being back and there were certain places and people I would love to avoid while being here._

_Karma however figured that almost losing Rachel and every other person important to me in my life (except Mike and now by extension Tina) wasn't enough payback for what I did. Nope they had to throw in the one person I could do without ever seeing again in my life._

_"Well if it isn't Lucy Fabray as I live and breathe" A mixture of emotions flowed within me and I had absolutely no idea how to feel at this very moment. I was about to walk out the diner when my knight in shining armor came to me in the form of a brunette in the shortest pants known to man._

_"Baby hasn't the breakfast come yet. Oh hello, Quinnie aren't you going to introduce me?" Rachel said sliding into the booth next to me taking my hand into hers._

_I swallowed deeply putting the best fake smile I could muster trying to not show the affect she had on me._

_"Rach this is Raya Maynard, Raya this is Rachel Berry" Rachel took her hand and shook it gingerly._

_"And Rachel is…." Raya said trailing off_

_"Oh forgive her manners it's probably the lack of sleep since we been here. I'm Quinn's girlfriend" Rachel replied never faltering._

* * *

><p><strong>Just For One Night Chapter 18<strong>

**RPOV**

Judging by where we were and the look on Quinn's face I didn't hesitate to get over there to her. Something about the way Quinn was looking at her bit at me but I had to let it slide.

"Oh so you're Quinn's girlfriend?" The woman asked still standing at our booth I smiled brightly feeling Quinn still tense at my side. She wasn't tense enough for Raya to notice it but tense nonetheless. I put my hand on her thigh and squeezed it reassuringly. She wrapped her hand around me lovingly and I could feel her relax.

Raya look gave me a fake smile and her eyes landed on Quinn playing with a lock of my hair. "I don't know if Mike told you but I asked him for you sometime back. I wanted to get in touch with you; see if we can talk and catch up"

Quinn stopped playing with my hair and then her withdrawal was more than internal I literally felt her pull away from without moving a muscle.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked her voice struggling to stay steady. "Weren't you the one that put an end to whatever you would call it between us?"

Raya faltered a bit. "Luce look-"

Quinn shook her head rapidly shaking her hand along with it she stood as the anger raised in her. "No no no no no no no you fucked my entire life up when we were younger and you expect for what? For me to forgive you? You really think coming in here calling me Luce and I will automatically forgive and forget the hell you put me through? You have no right, NO RIGHT to even talk to me you want to satisfy your neurotic need to be forgiven look for someone else because there's no way in hell you'll be getting it from me"

Quinn held out her hand and trying to calm her voice enough I gave her my hand and she said softly. "We're leaving"

She led me through the door, food and Raya forgotten not even caring that the small crowd of patrons and workers in the diner were now watching us. Without a word we got into the car. I slid into the passenger seat watching as she gripped the steering wheel tightly until her knuckles turned white.

"Quinn-" I stopped when she turned to face me and the tears ran down her face.

Opening my door I ran over to her side of the car opening and stopping down in front of her.

"Baby it's okay" I ran my hand through her hair and she rocked with tears.

* * *

><p>"Lucy can I talk to you for a second?" A voice behind asked. I closed stood from where I was closing the door in on Quinn.<p>

"What? You don't think you did enough to her as a kid you have to fuck with her as an adult too?" I asked feeling frustrated with the presence of this woman.

"I just need to talk to her" She said trying to side step me.

"Listen to me _tramp_ if you want to get to her you're going to have to get through me and trust me there is no way in life or death you are going to do that" I said folding my arms. Quinn opened the door by this time but Raya made a mistake. She tried to push pass me to get to Quinn and I was about to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on her ass when I felt two strong arms pulling me away from her.

"Rach no" Quinn said. I struggled against her trying to get her and spitting curse words at her in Spanish.

I felt myself being turned around "Seriously, Spanish babe? What are you Santana now?" I saw her smirk and stopped fighting herself and started laughing. Resting my head against her chest I laughed even more and leaned up to kiss her.

"I'm sorry" I said

I turned to look at Raya and smiled weakly. "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not I really would kick your ass if you come near my woman again. Now like she said she doesn't want to talk to you so back off or Quinn won't be able to stop me this time"

Raya sneered at me and Quinn held on tightly to my waist. "How about we do both ourselves a favor Raya and stick to our respective states" Quinn added handing me the keys and opening the door for me.

I sent Raya a wink and menacing smirk as Quinn closed the door. By the time she got in I was ready to pull out of the parking lot.

"You have quite a temper on you don't you?" Quinn asked me grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes driving towards Mike and Tina's "Whatever she was getting on my nerves"

Quinn rested her hand on my headrest and visibly relaxed into the comfort of the seat. "It's kinda hot, scarily reminiscent of Santana Superbowl night 2010 but I love it"

I cringed at that "Oh no! Was I that bad?"

"The only thing that didn't top San was you don't have razorblades in your hair. Take a left here I want to show you something"

I did as she told and glanced at her. "Not that you know of at least"

"Oh God is it a Lima thing?" She asked exasperatedly I laughed loudly as she told me to turn right.

"No but Santana and I were raised together"

She told me to pull the car to the side of the road.

* * *

><p>We walked towards a tree patch of trees on a pasture. She took my hand and I comfortably held onto hers.<p>

"I just, I know I messed up Rach and I know there isn't a lot I can do to fix it with us except show you how much I love you and build your trust in me up again but I have to say thank you so very much. When I saw her I felt like that little girl all over again who fell for the prettiest girl in school and then got broken like I was nothing. She made me feel everything I hate about this place and it took over me. I brought you here because when you defended me you reminded me of the things I left here; the good things which all involve Mike and Tina now. I wanted to thank you for that and show you the one place Mike and I have only ever shared with one person each. He told me he showed it to Tina and now I'm showing it to you" We walked through the trees and came to a small clearing with gardenias floating across the floor.

"Quinn I- this is beautiful. Is this why you love them so much?" I asked her she smiled and nodded. She led me to a huge Willow and we stood at the bottom. She swiped her hand around the tree and that is when I saw it.

**Lucy + Mikey = Friends 4 ever & ever**

I gasped and a tear fell from my eye when I saw the joy fluctuating her as she showed this to me. Directly under this was another inscription that said:

**Mike + Tina 2gether 4ever**

"He told me they did this the night he proposed" Quinn said smiling proudly of her friend. "I showed you this because well I do love you Rachel Berry and I want to be with you for the rest of my life with you but it's going to take some time to get there but you are worth going over ever hurdle for because it's you, it's always been you. You have always been the one that I am supposed to spend my life with and I want us to put our names in this tree because I want the universe to know what I already do"

She looked at me nervously and I smiled brightly pulling her into a tight hug. "Do you have a knife?"

**I love me some badass Rachel. I think I'll write a fic based on a bad ass Rachel that should be fun. See you guys tomorrow.**

**Specks :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys so I decided to start uploading on these fics once again starting with this one. My week of no writing didn't go as planned and I actually ended up writing way more than I thought I would've. I have some exciting things in all my stories for you guys. this is dedicated to Zayi who is sick feel better babe ;).**

**Enjoy!**

**Just For One Night Chapter 19**

**QPOV**

Rachel squeezed my hand reassuringly nodding towards Santana who stood shyly by the door with Brittany and Puck. As they walked towards us I grabbed my bag placing it on the ground waiting for Rachel's. Santana pulled her into a tight hug squeezing tightly. I reached for Rachel's bag but a hand beat me to it.

"I got it" Santana said pulling the bag effortlessly onto the ground. We faced one another now staring.

"Listen Quinn-"

"It's okay San" I interrupted

"No it's not; it wasn't my place to say the things I did, I would never want you out of my life and I should've trusted Rachel to handle this on her own because it really is none of my business. I want you both to be happy" she said.

I turned my head to a side and did the first thing that came to mind. I squeezed her cheek. "You are so cute when you're being mushy"

She slapped my hand away and pulled me into a hug.

"Like I said its okay" I whispered keeping my eyes on Rachel who had her hands around both Puck and Brittany. "I won't hurt her again San I promise"

She pulled away both hands still on my shoulders "Are you two-"

I shook my head when I heard Rachel "We're working on it" she came up to us and smiled brightly.

I couldn't help but smile back when I felt to hands pull me into them. "Quinnie!"

"Brit!" I laughed she squeezed me tightly into her almost pulling me up. "I can't believe you were going to leave me with these three nutbags" she scolded

I laughed loudly making strangers look around at us. "I'm sorry B, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere"

"Good" Puck said pulling both Brittany and I into a hug.

"I'm glad your back Regularbabe" he said kissing my cheek

When he pulled away I grinned at him "Okay ladies I have to get to work so where to?"

I pulled out my car keys "I'm taking Rachel straight to rehearsal" I said as we left the building.

"We'll go with you Quinn because we need at least one of our Maids of Honor today if you aren't busy" Santana said

"Great see you ladies tomorrow I'm going to Lauren's after work" he explained

"Have fun Pucky"

I pulled my bag across the street to the parking lot there I parked with Rachel at my side. Brittany and Rachel were engrossed in a wedding plans conversation so I looked at Santana "You seem… grounded" I said

She laughed at my accusation. "It's more like content. I just really looked at our lives and I wouldn't change a thing. I have the best family I could ask for and I mean sure we fight and stuff but I can't imagine my life without any of you and when I think about what I said to you it makes me sick to my stomach that I could say those things to you even though I knew it would kill me to not have you in my life or at my wedding"

"It killed me to leave but I thought I was doing the right thing but I guess running from my problems is never the best thing and it'll be worth it in the end. I got a glimpse of what I almost lost and I can't imagine losing it, losing her, I just know that being here and working at this with Rachel is the smartest thing ever. Seeing her at that door couple nights ago confirmed it for me; I'd be an idiot to let her go" I said

"You're only an idiot because you thought I wouldn't come after you" Rachel replied. I turned to face her unaware that she had been listening. "I always go after what I want so run all you want Fabray but I'll keep on coming" she whispered

"No more running" I promised

"No more running" she repeated kissing me chastely.

"As revoltingly sweet as that sounds you two Kiki you have rehearsal to get to" Santana reminded us.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

The next few days were excruciating to say the least. We were opening this weekend and my spontaneous 'family emergency' put me behind with rehearsals. Quinn has been a sweetheart about all of this helping me run lines when we actually had time for ourselves as well as picking up the slack for our Maid of Honor duties with Alana. As for us it's officially been two nights since we've been home and we ended up sleeping in her bed both nights while we agreed to start over and take things slow I couldn't bring myself to be away from her more than I have to.

"Quinn I'm leaving" I said outside the bathroom. I opened the door feeling the heat from her shower. She was too busy singing 'Light My Candle' her all time favorite song from RENT to hear me I pulled the shower curtain back fast causing her to jump.

"Good now that I have your attention. I'm going to go pick up Santana so we can get my dads" I said.

"You're mean" she replied sprinkling droplets of water in my direction sulking.

I hid my smirk not wanting to get wetter than she just made me.

"Yeah yeah you love it. I've gotta go see you in a bit"

"You got the car keys?" she asked running her hand through her wet hair. I nodded and closed the door behind me. She resumed singing and I grabbed my jacket rushing out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>When I arrived outside Santana's apartment she stood there bobbing her head and playing with her phone.<p>

"About time" she commented.

"We're on schedule I always tell you to get dressed earlier because if you don't we'll never be early"

She rolled her eyes putting her headphones into her purse.

"Guess what" she said

"Brittany is Batman" I said randomly

"Oh my god you've been spending too much time with Quinn you are becoming as dorky as she is"

"Hey that's my woman you're talking about there. What am I guessing?" I said hitting her leg

"I didn't want to tell you about this but Quinn hooked me up with some awesome ideas on Honeymoon spots for Brit and I and I decided to surprise her so you have to Sandbox it okay?"

"As if you have to ask Mel"

We discussed her plans at length until we arrived at the airport. "I feel like I live here or something" I said parking the car not too far from where Quinn had it couple days prior.

"Are you happy?" she asked randomly as we walked to the baggage claim.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you?" I retorted

She scoffed "You know what I mean Mel"

"Yes Santana I'm happy, we have a lot to work out and it's not going to work out in a day but I am happy to be with her, happy to know that at the end of the day I'm hers and she's mine" I replied

Santana put her hand around my shoulder "That's what I like to hear"

"Girls!" daddy screamed running towards us

We pulled apart just as his hands wrapped around us both. "I missed you two" he said shaking us. I wiggled out of his embrace and walked over to dad. "Hi dad"

He pulled me into one of our special bear hugs. "Hello honey" he said lifting me into the air.

"I can't believe one of our little girls is getting married Leroy" daddy said still hugging Santana.

"Daddy H stop your embarrassing me" Santana whining blushing bright red.

I laughed at her whining when my dad said. "Hiram let the girl breathe will you"

He pouted and let her go walking over to me and putting his arm around my waist. "Fine but Brittany I get free reign on Brittany when I see her"

Dad hugged Santana and kissed her cheek while she replied. "Deal daddy H"

I shook my head "Willingly putting your future wife up for the slaughter are we?"

"Oh hush, you know as well as I do that she will be ecstatic to have someone to be excited with. Any excuse to jump up and down excitedly she'll take it"

"Where is she anyway?" dad asked removing their bags.

"She's giving a dance lesson right now" Santana said

We got to the car now "What about you Rach how is Finn?" daddy asked I stopped short looking at them.

"Finn and I broke up and while we're on that subject there's something I need to tell you" I said

"Oh God Leroy she's pregnant for that oaf of an ex. Where is he I'm going to kill him"

Santana put her hand on his shoulders calming him. "Chill daddy H you guys she isn't pregnant"

Dad walked up to me "baby what is it then?" he took my hand

"Mel you idiot you got them thinking something bad like I'm dying or something"

"You're dying?" daddy squeaked tears already forming in his eyes

"Dad, daddy calm down geez, I'm dating Quinn"

Dad's eyebrow went up and daddy wiped at his eyes. "Oh" was all he said

"That's it? When I first told you two about Brittany you guys were all hell bent on meeting her and all but kicked my ass just so I would bring her home that one Christmas"

"Don't be a drama queen Santana" daddy said rolling his eyes. She slapped her hand against her forehead putting the bags into the trunk to give us space.

"Baby I don't quite understand. I mean I remember when we had the talk you told us you were into guys what changed?" dad asked

I sighed a little as they both watched for my response.

"Because I've always been into guys doesn't mean my attraction to some women have always been quelled. I have feelings for Quinn, I think I always have actually and it turns out the feeling is mutual"

"I knew it!" daddy said clapping his hands together.

I looked at my dad who looked quite unsettled "Are you happy?" he asked

"Very" I replied hugging him

"This is going to take some getting used to" he whispered into my ear

"I'm still me" I whispered back "I'll always be me"

He pulled away and Santana came to stand next to me. "Wait a minute daddy H why did you say you knew it?"

"Have you ever watched the two of them interact with one another Santana? They already always act like they have suppressed sexual tension between one another"

"It's not suppressed anymore" Santana muttered under her breath. I nudged her hard in the ribs but judging by my fathers' faces they heard what she said.

"Okay we're going to lunch right? Let's get a move on. I have to go to rehearsal all night tonight and I would love to get a little rest before that happens" I said getting into the driver seat.

"You're probably tired from relieving all that suppressed sexual tension" dad said

"Oh burn Kiki, nice one daddy L"

"You three are lucky I love you"

**I decided to end it here because certain people who know who they are wants it to be drug out a little longer. More to come soon for sure.**

**Specks :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's a new chapter guys let me know what you think. This story only has like 3-4 more chapters. I'll make them great. This chapter is dedicated to Z (I admit that I'm whipped)**

**Just For One Night Chapter 20**

**QPOV**

"You excited about opening night?" I asked playing with Rachel's fingers. It was 6:30 am and she stepped through the door less than half hour ago waking me. She had an all night dress rehearsal in preparation for the play tomorrow.

"I am this final rehearsal was grueling we went through the entire thing at least five times" she replied with her head on my chest. "How was your night?" she asked

"It was good, San and Brit went to dinner with your dads and I hung out with at the bar with Puck while he waited for Lauren"

Rachel yawned stretching slightly. "Do you want some breakfast before I go to work Rach?" I asked. Her eyes fluttered slightly as her breath started to even out. I eased out of her embrace and kissed her forehead before pulling the sheet around her body.

When I stepped outside I put the pot of coffee on in case Rachel's dads woke up while I dressed for work. Leroy walked out yawning and stretching before heading to the bathroom.

"Good Morning Quinn"

"Good Morning Mr. Berry" I replied as the bathroom door closed.

Couple minutes later he came out the bathroom walking over to get a mug for the now finished brew.

"I've told you a million times over the years to call me Leroy Quinn. I won't bite you know. Even if you are dating my daughter" he replied sitting next to me.

I stuttered looking for something to say when he patted my shoulder.

"It's okay Quinn we discussed this at length with Rachel while we were at lunch yesterday with the girls and we are both fine with it. My lovely husband seems to even think that you two always had feelings for each other. I don't know how true that is but I will say this; her eyes light up when someone mentions your name and that is more than I ever could have hoped for. Both my girls are happy, one of them is getting married and I am as proud as any father could ever be"

"Thank you Mr.- Leroy, it's great to know both you and Hiram approve of me dating your daughter. I'll never be the cause of any anguish in her life and I will work my ass off to make sure she gets all she deserves"

He took a sip of his coffee tightening his robe and smiling at me.

"Yet another reason why you are perfect for my daughter" he said taking a sip of his coffee

He thinks I'm perfect for his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I rolled over to the scent of Quinn filling my nostrils making me smile. By logic I knew she was at work but her smell was one I craved. Pulling the pillow closer to me I hugged it and sighed in content. Although I had no idea what time it was I knew for sure I wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon.

I took a crack at opening my eyes to see the sunlight streaming steadily through the window. Opening fully I looked down to see I'm still wearing the clothes I came home in

_Thank God for a shower in the theatre_I thought.

My phone indicated that it was 3:17 which meant if my fathers weren't out Noah they were probably lounging around on the couch. I noticed a text message on my phone so I decided to check it.

_**Good Morning Beautiful. I say good morning because I know you'll be rising for the first time since you fell asleep and even though I'm not there to greet you I wanted to be the first person to do it. I hope that you slept well and I can't wait to see you this evening. We're all going to dinner so I'll pick you and your dads up at 6. Enjoy the remainder of your day Rach and if you can, try to get some more rest because tomorrow is your big day :) - Q**_

"Leave it to Quinn" I said smiling brightly.

I dialed her number getting out of bed and feeling my stomach berating me for not paying it any attention.

_**To what do I owe this pleasure?**_

_**Apart from that little essay you sent me for a text?**_

Quinn laughed and I could hear pages flipping in the background.  
><em><strong><br>I'd like to say the desired effect has been achieved**_

Oh really and what was that Fabray?

I pulled the fridge open to see a Chinese food container with my name on it. Quinn must have left it for me so I took it out popping it into the microwave.

_**That's for me to know**_

_**Such a tease Quinn**_

You love it, there's leftovers in the fridge. It's your favorite

The microwave beeped and I heard her chuckle.

_**You found it already I see**_

You're too good to me babe but my stomach loves it. I'll let you go now, see you in a couple of hours

See you later Rach and please get some rest

Yeah yeah, bite me

Quinn's voice lowered and she replied _**When I get home I'll do more than just bite you**_

_**Come back to earth honey. Dammit I could practically smell the wetness from over here. I'll see you in a bit sweetheart**_

Quinn muttered to herself lowly then replied.

_**Hey Rach**_

_**What's up babe?**_

_**Thank you for forgiving me**_

_**There was nothing to forgive Quinn, we all make mistakes but I think we've proven to one another on more than one occasion that this is right, we are right. Never doubt that baby. Get back to work I have a date with Chinese food and a HOTD marathon**_

_**Such a strange duck**_

_**Oh can it Fabray you know you love it**_

I hung up situating myself on the couch with my breakfast/lunch my brunch if you will and the remote to start the DVD already in the player determined to enjoy the zombies, boobs and violence.

"The trifecta" I said victoriously as the first episode began

* * *

><p>"Rach aren't you dressed yet?" Quinn asked coming into her room again.<p>

"I'm almost finished just have some patience woman geez" I said putting the finishing touches to my outfit.

I walked out of the room to see both my fathers sitting on the loveseat and Quinn standing by the entrance to her room.

"Seriously?" I asked looking at her. She rolled her eyes and stood firm.

"I told you I'd be here at 6 it's now 7:30 and you just finished getting dressed. I've showered and dressed so you could have enough time to get ready and you still aren't" Judging by the look on her face I could tell she was a little peeved. One thing about Quinn she was never late and I made us extremely late.

"I'm so so sorry Quinn, is it too late for our reservations?" I asked kissing her chastely.

She smirked at me and held onto my waist. "Lucky for everyone this isn't my first time dealing with you and Santana so the reservation is actually for 8 Puck already picked the girls up so let's head out"

"See dad and daddy, I told you she gets me" I said connecting my lips to Quinn's and wrapping my arms around her neck.

She was about to deepen the kiss when a throat cleared "Girls you can do that later, if we don't leave now we really will be late"

Quinn ducked her head into my shoulder and I blushed profusely.

"Let's get going"

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

So far things were going great, I was talking to Puck earlier today and we decided to have this dinner so we could all wish Rachel good luck on her opening night the night before. Especially since none of us will be free next week with the final wedding plans and Rachel's show. I would be working from home this week to help Santana and Brittany who both took the next 3 weeks off from their jobs. Brittany's parents were going to be coming tomorrow and going to the hotel where the girls' reception was taking place. We had just finished dinner when I felt a hand on my leg. I jumped slightly making the entire table look around at me.

"Quinn are you alright?" Rachel asked suppressing a smile by showing concern.

I looked at her giving her a 'Really?' look.

"I'm fine just got a cold shiver" I said

"Bitch if you tell me you are getting sick right now a day before Rachel's big night and a week before my wedding I will endz you"

"Santana language" Hiram chastised

"Sorry Daddy H" she said lowering her head

"Are you getting sick Q?' Brittany asked

I shook my head frantically "No no, I'm fine" Rachel's hand slid my dress further up my leg and her hand got closer to my center.

"Do I need to make you one of my homemade remedies?" she asked feigning concern.

"NO, god no please I can't take the taste of one of those things right now. I'm fine guys just let it go"

Thank God for Leroy and his impeccable timing.

"I'd like to make a toast. When Hiram and I decided to start a family we never once in a million years expected to have such a beautiful and talented daughter, much less two. Santana while you became an official part of this family by chance I speak for Rachel, Hiram and myself when I say that it has been an honor watching you become the amazing young woman you are today. Girls as you go on in your life it's hard to know that you two won't come running to me when you need something but I am proud of you both. Santana you're marrying the love of your life and although that's something many people say, not many people can make it stick but I know you both will. Rachel you have had this dream for your entire life and I know this is just the beginning for you because already I can see great things about to brew in your career. Your father and I are proud of you both and we love you more than anything in this world. To Rachel and Santana" he said raising his glass.

We all lifted our glasses and I smiled brightly as both Santana and Rachel wiped tears from their eyes.

"I would like to add, to Brittany and Quinn. Good luck dealing with these two drama Queens" Hiram said making all of us laughing.

"That is not true" Rachel said sitting back in her seat removing her hand from my leg to fold her arms. Puck scoffed

"You two aren't only dramatic but you're both in denial about it"

"That is NOT true" Santana argued

"Take that back" they said in unison

"Am I lying Q?" he asked

Rachel turned to look at me her arms still folded and a 'if you agree with him you will never touch me EVER again' look I decided to do the smart thing.

"I'm not in that" I said simply taking a sip of my wine.

Leroy leaned into me and whispered into my ear. "Good girl"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

_**Is it normal to be this nervous **_I asked pacing the room with my first costume on. I still had 15 minutes before my next seen and I was nervous as hell.

_**You are going to be fine baby. Picture it's just me and you, back at the apartment and you are running lines with me. This part was made for you, you are Maureen and you will kill it**_

I smiled at Quinn's response when I was told to get ready to go on stage. I sent her a quick thank you and walked out of the dressing room. I took a deep breath watching the stage and everything that was happening. When my time came I walked onto the stage saying my lines. It helped that I couldn't see the crowd so I smiled inwardly feeling a sense of relief that Quinn and the others were somewhere out there watching me made me power through.

The curtain dropped at the end and I closed my eyes breathing loudly with my eyes closed. The crowd clapped loudly at our performance but I was just happy to get off the stage. I hugged my cast mates as we walked back to our dressing rooms. I just wanted to get out of these clothes and over to my family. A knock came to my door as I put my shirt on. I answered it still in the costume bottom and it revealed a tall curly haired man I knew from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"May I help you?" I asked opening the door slightly wider at his dashing smile.

"Rachel Berry the NYU graduate from Lima Ohio. My name is Jesse St. James and I have to say I have been a fan of yours for about years now. I saw you perform at a couple show choir competitions when you were in High School. I was a part of Vocal Adrenaline"

My eyes opened wide when I remembered who he was. "Yes Jesse St. James you are one of the best talents Lima ever possessed. Come in, come in" I said ushering him into the dressing room.

"I wanted to come and congratulate you on your first of many successful opening nights and to let you know your performance was superb"

I blushed ducking my head slightly at his evaluation. "I represent a company and I have to say when I saw your name on the cast for RENT I made it my duty to be here because I've been looking for a fresh new talent and I think…no I KNOW you are it"

My heart stopped. Was he being serious right now? I was unaware that I asked that question aloud until he replied.

"I assure you Rachel I am beyond serious. I know you must be tired so here's my card. Give me a call on Tuesday and we'll set up a meeting to discuss your road to Broadway. Which I can assure you after the excellent performance tonight will be a short but highly successful one. It was nice seeing you again but I have to go now so I look forward to hearing from you on Tuesday and it was nice to see you again" he said walking to the door and letting himself out.

I stared at the card slumping down onto my chair. Not sure what to do with myself I quickly changed out of my costume and grabbed my bag and my other stuff and walked out to where I told the others I would meet them.

I saw my dads, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Noah, Lauren, Evan and Alana standing together in a little circle.

"There she is" Brittany said pointing towards me.

"Honey you were amazing" daddy said.

"Thank you, guys guess what!" I said excitedly. They all stood there unsure of what I had to say so I smiled and handed the card to Santana who read it.

_**S T A C C A T O **_

_**Talent Agency**_

_**Talent Agent Jesse St. James**_

_**(555) 234 – 5678**_

"Is that what I think it is?" Quinn asked.

I nodded and she lifted me off the ground spinning me around. A sea of praise rang out from those surrounding us but my entire world went blank except for one her. My eyes stayed connected with Quinn's and I could see more than pride in her eyes. I saw something I don't think I ever been able to pinpoint until now that I could say for sure I felt the same thing. She put me down still holding on to my waist. Our lips connected and I felt it for sure. I pulled away looking into her eyes to see if she felt it as well.

"I love you" I blurted out

Her facial expression changed to disbelief and fear took over me. What did I just do?

**I wouldn't be me if I didn't end with a cliffy it keeps things fun (for me at least). Let me know what you think. btw HOTD is High School of the Dead (an amazing anime my sister made me watch)**

**Someone from the story may be showing there face in the next chapter...never know ;)**

**Specks :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys this is my newest update for this. Thanks for the alerts and reviews I love this story and I can't believe it's almost over. to Jay I wouldn't bring Finn back (maybe I would never know)**

**Enjoy!**

**Just For One Night Chapter 21**

**_Previously..._**

**_"Is that what I think it is?" Quinn asked._**

**_I nodded and she lifted me off the ground spinning me around. A sea of praise rang out from those surrounding us but my entire world went blank except for one her. My eyes stayed connected with Quinn's and I could see more than pride in her eyes. I saw something I don't think I ever been able to pinpoint until now that I could say for sure I felt the same thing. She put me down still holding on to my waist. Our lips connected and I felt it for sure. I pulled away looking into her eyes to see if she felt it as well._**

**_"I love you" I blurted out_**

**_Her facial expression changed to disbelief and fear took over me. What did I just do?_**

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

Disbelief crossed my face as Rachel kept her eyes on me and she was about to pull away when I pulled her back.

"You are impossible you know that?" I said connecting our lips again. I pulled away brushing her hair behind her ear. "I love you too Ms. Berry"

She grinned from ear to ear about to kiss me again when we were pulled apart.

"We get it you love her, she loves you while this is all sweet and stuff we have some celebrating to do because my little sister is going to be on Broadway!" Santana came to stand between us.

"I'm older than you Mel"

"Girls enough! Santana is right we have to go celebrate. Rachel where would you like to go for dinner?" Leroy said

Puck took Rachel's bag and she took my hand coming to stand next to me. "How about we go to the bar"

I looked around at the others who just nodded in agreement and we walked to the cars. I handed the car keys to Leroy who wanted to drive. Rachel and I clambered into the back of my car. Santana and Brittany rode with Puck and Lauren.

* * *

><p>"Hey can any of you guys shed a little light on these nicknames between Rach and San?" I asked as our car started<p>

Rachel looked at me and squinted her eyes.

"They don't know either sorry Q" she said sticking her tongue out

"Trust me Quinn we've been kept out of that secret for years now"

I pulled Rachel into my side running my hand along her shoulder. Her fathers started making small talk with her about the play and I couldn't help but smile at how content I felt. I never in a million years would've thought that having Rachel in my arms would make me feel this contented. Rachel had her hand on my leg comfortably so I leaned my head back and closed my eyes listening to the Berry banter.

"You okay sweetie?" Rachel whispered leaning in.

"Never been better Rach" I said kissing her forehead.

We all settled in at the bar after making our orders. Evan had his junior bartender Steve running things while they were out and leaving Gina in the kitchen. Evan got us all beer and we sat around our booth adding more chairs. Rachel had her head rested on my shoulder sighing contentedly.

"So did you guys really enjoy the play?" she asked

"Are you kidding what's not to love? It's RENT and you two of my favorite things in the world of course we did" Brittany said

"I thought I was your favorite thing" Santana said pouting.

Brittany rolled her eyes and kissed Santana on her cheek. "I'm marrying you that should be testament enough"

"Ignore my Santana Brittany she's just being whiny" Hiram said

"Daddy H" Santana whined

The entire table laughed at Santana's antics as she folded her arms. Her eyes shifted to something behind us and her face went from pouty to angry in two seconds.

"What the fuck do you want?" she said loudly.

"Language Santana" Hiram scolded

She pointed in behind me so Rachel and I turned to see Sam standing next to Puck. He stood sizing Sam up and tensing a little.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Can we talk?" he asked

"What did I say to you the last time I saw you?" Rachel asked and at that moment I was more than happy that she couldn't get out of the booth.

"I know what you said Rachel and I respect that but I want to talk to Quinn alone, please?" he said getting a little angry. I looked around the booth and saw all eyes on mine except Rachel and Santana's.

"Excuse me Lauren I'll be right back" I said. Rachel held onto my hand and I looked at her.

"Quinn no" she whispered

"Do you trust me?" I asked

"Of course I do, him not so much"

I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I love you Rach you know that I'll be right back"

Lauren moved letting me get out and I walked to a corner with Sam.

"What do you want?" I asked

"So you and Rachel huh?" he asked

"I'll repeat, what do you want?"

"Look Quinn, the way I reacted was questionable. I'm really not a bad guy but I really did like you and I wanted us to work. You should've told me you weren't into me and I would've backed off"

"Yes I get it okay? I know I should've told you and I am really sorry for that"

He continued to stare at me not saying anything. "So I guess we're even?" he asked smiling

"Yeah, whatever you know I had come to terms with who I am and what I want, and what I want is Rachel; in whatever way I can get her because she's my bestfriend and I love her"

"Judging by the look on her face right now she loves you too. I'm once again really sorry for the things I said and hopefully one day we can try being friends"

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Never know Sammy boy one day we just might be"

I walked back to my booth.

"What was that about?" Puck asked

"He apologized to me and I apologized to him and we went our separate ways that's it. I just want to move on" I explained sitting next to Rachel. I took her hand on the table.

"Are you okay?" we both asked then laughing.

"I'm fine" we both said again.

"Just kiss me" Rachel said grabbing hold of my cardigan pulling me to her.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"I am tired" I said taking my clothes off and putting one of Quinn's T-shirts on. I crawled into bed next to her pulling the covers over us both.

"I could imagine you would be and it's only the beginning so get some rest baby" Quinn said pulling my back to her front.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night after my show?" I asked after a long silence.

"As in our official first date?" she mumbled tiredly

"Yeah I have a plan" I said holding the hand she had slung over my body.

Quinn kissed my neck, then my shoulder. "I'm in"

I turned to face Quinn seeing what little of her that I could in the dark. I ran my hand along her cheek feeling the warmth of her body against my own.

"Get some sleep you had a hard night" she whispered.

"Goodnight Q"

"Goodnight Rach"

My eyes started to flutter and I felt Quinn pull me closer.

"Hey Quinn?" I said

She stirred and mumbled. "Yeah baby"

"Kiara is and always will be my favorite Disney character because it's Neve Campbell that does her voice and I decided Santana needed a Disney name as well which she decided was Melanie from Little Mermaid 2. Please don't ever tell her I told you just keep it between us. I love you and I wanted you to know" I explained

Quinn leaned forward taking my lips into her and ran her tongue along my bottom lip.

"Thank you Rach, I love all of you, even your nerdy side. Now go to sleep"

I laughed and kissed her nose. "Goodnight Quinn"

**If you haven't read the Brittana one-shot 'Marry me, Marry You?' you now know the reason why they call one another Kiki and Mel and Sam isn't that bad a person you know. I could see like maybe 3 more chapters including a wedding...who's getting married? I hope it's Brittana. Let me know what you think. (I could just be teasing)**

**Specks :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey peeps, this is the newest chapter and they are three more chapters to go for sure. This goes out to Becca Happy Birthday. It's unedited and I apologize but uploaded nonetheless. I split it into two because a certain person (who knows who they are) wanted the story prolonged a little so she gets what she wants. I'll update it soon. Have a great night you all and I love you for coming on this journey as I wrote it. I enjoy this fic.**

**Just For One Night Chapter 22 **

**RPOV**

A knock on the door made me stir in Quinn's arms. She moaned muttering something about 'Super goat' and pulled me in closer to her.

I cracked one eye wondering just what she was dreaming about when someone knocked on the door again. Easing my way out of her arms, I grabbed the closest robe putting it on and opening the door.

"Good morning daddy" I said being graced with his presence.

"Good morning baby, San called to tell you something about something you and Quinn have to work on today while she and Brit are at the airport" I groaned a little winded by the thought of the running around Quinn and I have to do today.

"Daddy you and dad have breakfast I know we haven't hung out at all really since you got here but after today things will be easier. I'll be out in an hour or so" I whispered closing the door.

I turned to look at Quinn and smiled seeing her sleeping body draped across the bed. Her hand patted the side I had been on probably searching for me. She muttered my name so I slinked into the bed next to her. She pulled me closer sighing contentedly. I kissed her cheek and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hours later my eyes opened to find Quinn on the bed with her laptop and typing.<p>

"What time is it?" I asked

Quinn looked at me with her reading glasses. "It's 11 I was going to wake you because we have to leave soon"

I stretched watching her tapping away at her laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked kissing the bare skin on her leg.

"Well I was working on something Brittany asked for my help with so I'm editing it now it has to be ready for the rehearsal dinner. Since I'll be going to all of your shows and between working and dealing with the girls I thought I'd do it now since you were asleep and your dads went out with San and Brit"

Pulling myself up in the bed I looked at the laptop screen to see pictures of all of us. There was some of Santana, Noah and I from high school, some of Brittany from her high school days and then pictures of all of us from college. Quinn pulled up a picture of Santana, Brittany, her and I in our freshman year. I sat on Quinn's lap and she had both hands around me. My arm was around her neck and we were both smiling brightly. Santana was giving the evil eye to Noah and Brittany had her stuffed Unicorn to her ear.

"Do you remember this?" she asked putting her hand around my shoulders pulling me into her. I lapped my feet under myself and smiled.

"Of course that was freshman year, before Finn and before those two got together we had all just started hanging out and Brittany insisted we needed a girls only picture because she was so confident we were going to be together forever"

"How right had she been huh?" Quinn mused

"Yes she had" I said kissing Quinn on her cheek and going to get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"Rachel this is beautiful" I said walking into our apartment. Rachel fooled me into coming home saying she was exhausted from all the interviews and introductions after the play tonight. To my surprise our kitchen table was had candles on it.

"It smells great in here. How did you work this out?" I asked taking my coat off. Rachel smiled and led me to the table.

"Well I knew I would be tired after the running around we did today plus the show so I planned a little home date if you will. So let's not worry about the others my dads are staying out of our way fo-" she was interrupted by her cell phone. She opened her mouth probably to say ignore it but then my phone started ring as well. I looked at her and we both reached for our phones.

_**Hey Brit, what's up?**_

_**Q, its P-Puck **_Brittany stuttered. I looked at Rachel who shared the same look I did.

_**What h-happened? Whe-Where is he Brit?**_

_**He's at St. John's Hospital. We're in a cab on our way there now**_

_**We'll meet you there**_ I said hanging up. Rachel was crying and I wasn't far off. I grabbed her jacket and my own and took her hand.

"Come on baby"

I tried to lead her out the door but she stood frozen. Mixed emotions crossed her face and she was nonresponsive.

"Rach we don't know what's wrong with him yet but we need to go there" I said trying again.

"Q-Qu-w-what if he's d-de –" Rachel started.

"Noooo Rachel we aren't going to think that way okay? We just need to get to the hospital. It's Puck he's a fighter he'll fight whatever is wrong with him okay?" I asked she squeezed my hand letting me lead her out the door.

"Girls, Hiram try to calm down please?" Leroy said. Santana, Rachel and Hiram paced up and down in the waiting room. Brittany sat with her parents and Lauren who was wiping tears from her eyes I stood against the wall watching and waiting to hear what happened to Puck.

The doctors hadn't come to us yet and we were all more than worried. Rachel stopped pacing coming over to me and resting her body against mine letting me hold the weight of her body up. I knew she was exhausted from today's events so I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her securely.

"What is taking them so long? We don't even know what happened to him" Santana said weakly.

A few of the firemen from Puck's squad were hanging around but they didn't know what happened either.

Finally a doctor showed his face asking for Noah Puckerman's family. The nine of us along with the firemen all gathered around the doctor anxious to know what was going on with him.

"How is he?" Rachel asked not letting go of hand.

"He's stable, he inhaled too much smoke in his lungs helping a little girl out of a burning building. He has minor burns on his left arm but he'll be fine. We'll keep him over night to monitor him but he should be good in a few days.

"Oh thank God" I breathed "Can we see him?"

The doctor looked around at the number of people he had waiting for him and said "Only immediate family for now. The rest of you will have to wait until visiting hours"

We all looked around at one another when Brittany spoke up. "San, Rach that's you two"

"No Lauren should go" Rachel said

"No Rachel you and Santana go I can wait"

I looked at the doctor and had an idea. "Hey doc, this is his girlfriend can she go in with him after he sees his sisters?" I asked pointing to the three girls in question.

The doctor seemed to deliberate for a moment then nodded in agreement.

"Give him a big hug and kiss for me okay baby?" I said to Rachel as she gripped Santana's hand and they made their way into the room behind the doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Oh god will you two let me go? I'm fine" Noah wheezed from our hold on him. We were both careful not to jostle his hand in the process but it truly was a relief to see him.

"How are you?" Santana asked

"I'm fine for the most part. The doc said the little girl is fine as well so it wasn't all for nothing ya know? How about you two and Hiram oh my god you three must've been freaking out"

"You are a sweetheart you know that?" I asked kissing his cheek. He laid back with the oxygen mask still blowing smoke and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No you are not a dragon" I said

Santana laughed and hugged me. "I was thinking the same thing just then"

"You two suck, I was in a burning building let me have this"

"Fine but only for tonight"

His eyes turned to me and he crinkled his eyebrow. "Speaking of tonight Rach how was the show and the first date?"

I sighed a little "The show was great. We left there an hour later than scheduled so we never actually got our first date"

"Damn I ruined your night" he said resting his hand on his forehead.

I rubbed his foot reassuringly "You and I both know Quinn and I would be here for you so it's not even an issue babe. I do think the three of us need to make a pact. We seem to be having loads of drama in our simple lives nowadays and I vote that we try to get Santana down the aisle without any more drama. Do we all agree?" I asked putting my hand in the center of us. Noah eased his hand into mine and Santana covered my own.

"Agreed Lord knows we don't need anymore bullshit in our lives right now. Are you going to be out by then though Pucky Puck?" Santana asked running her hand along his hair.

"If not I will make Quinn buss me out the morning of the wedding and we'll Bonnie and Clyde it to the wedding cause there is no way in hell one of you are getting married and the best man isn't there" he said

We both chuckled and he coughed a little. "We're gonna go babe and let you get your rest, plus your woman is out there and I don't think I can handle a beat down from her to get in here and see you. We'll be back tomorrow so you can see Q, B and our dads oh plus Brit's parents are here. Love you Noah" Santana said

"Love you Noah"

"Love you both"

"Oh and Noah Quinn and Brit would kill us if we didn't send their love so here are two kisses from both our girls" I said kissing him twice.

"Thanks tell my two blonde princesses I'm good and I'll see them soon" he said

"We got you covered bro" Santana said letting me lead the way out.

"Oh hey San can you tell the nurse to update me on the little girl's progress? Her name is Beth"

"Sure thing Noah"

**More to come soon I promise let me know what you think. **

**Specks :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys how's it going? I haven't updated anything for the week and it's been a tough week. This chapter is the second last chapter. the last chapter and epilogue so look out for those soon. You'll like this chapter and I have skipped certain things so the chapter can get where it's going but not enough that you won't know what's going on.**

**Enjoy!**

**Just For One Night Chapter 23**

**QPOV**  
>I walked the few steps from the elevator to Puck's room; only Santana, Rachel and Lauren got to see him yesterday and I wanted to be the first this morning. Despite Rachel's reassurances that he was fine I had to make sure for myself. I left the Berry's at home spending some much needed time together before they met us.<p>

It was Sunday, so things were going to be relatively light. We were having family lunch which I was required to bring Puck; providing that they released him of course; although I wasn't against breaking my home boy out of the hospital. His door was closed but the curtain by the little window hadn't been drawn so I could see him. Lauren curled into his good side next to him on the bed in the clothes she wore the night before which indicated she spent the night here with him. His arm was wrapped around her as though he had been reassuring her that he was fine throughout the night. His eyes were open staring at the ceiling blinking. I knocked lightly on the door not wanting to wake Lauren. Puck's eyes darted towards mine and he motioned for me to come in.

"Hey" I greeted softly seeing the full extent of his injuries.

"What's up baby mama?" He asked

I walked over to his hurt side and kissed his forehead.

"Stop calling me that you loser" I whispered

"Hey Quinn, good morning babe how are you feeling?" Lauren asked

"I'm good, I will be even better when I could leave here" Lauren got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Well if the doctors okay it, I'll have you outta here today. How does that sound?" I asked

Like a kid in a candy store, his face lit up at prospects of going home.

"Now that you are in the very capable hands of Miss Fabray, I'm going home to freshen up. If you don't mind staying with him of course"

"You know I don't mind. I'll keep an eye on your boy" Lauren grabbed her purse and kissed Puck's lips.

"I love you" she said softly

"I love you too"

I blushed feeling like I was interrupting an intimate moment. They both turned to me smiling and blushing.

"Sorry. See you guys later" Lauren said closing the door behind her. Puck flushed a little and grinning his teeth.

"Love?"

"Love" he repeated

"I'm happy for you my man and who knows maybe you'll be next down the aisle"

He laughed looking at me like I was crazy.

"Don't count on that one just yet. Hey I'm sorry about your date lastnight; I know Rach had it all planned out and stuff"

I waved him off "We're both just relieved that you're okay. Gave us all quite a scare there"

"That wasn't my intention, I talked to my Captain after you guys left and they suspended me with pay because I disobeyed a direct order. I personally think it's a whole heap of horseshit because either way the little girl was saved" Puck explained playing with one of his bandages.

"What? They suspended you for saving someone?" I asked confused.

He shook his head. "There was a building on fire a mother frantically stood there saying she couldn't find her daughter. Our orders were to go into the building from the ladder but I could see a clear path in. I asked the woman which apartment was hers and I grabbed my mask and went in. The girl was in a corner, crying out for her mommy. I picked her up told her she'll be okay; by the time I got my mask on her the way out was compromised. I went back into her apartment and opened the window. The apartment below us was on doing a number with the heat. I held her close to me and ran down the fire escape getting burns on this side" he pointed to the side I was on "the ladder at the bottom of the escape wouldn't open so Tommy and Mark pushed the garbage thingy under the stairs. I told the little girl not to be scared and we jumped"

"You're amazing you know that?"

"Yeah, well on the bright side that little girl is safe she had minor burns and inhaled smoke inhalation and I have time home to spend with you guys and with Lauren"

"Plus we have to get those two married" I added

"Yes, there's that as well"

A knock on the door notified us that we weren't alone. A little girl with blonde hair and green eyes sat in the doorway in a wheelchair. She had to be about 6 or 7 at the most. She held a teddy bear tightly in her hand looking nervous.

The nurse wheeled the little girl in smiling.

"Mr. Puckerman, this is Beth. She insisted we came to see you before her mother took her home. Her mother will be in, in a moment" the nurse walked out leaving the little girl with us.

"Hello Mr. Puckerman" she said. Her voice rang like a bell and I smiled at how pleased with herself she seemed for getting what she wanted.

Puck swung both feet off the bed sitting in a chair next to the little girl.

"Hello Beth, you can call me Noah. How are you feeling?" His voice took on a gentle tone he reserved for special occasions only.

"I'm okay. Mommy says I get to have ice cream before we go to grandma's house. How are you feeling? Mommy said you were hurt. Is it my fault?" Beth asked looking a little regretful.

"I'll be fine sweetie; besides, I'd rather be hurt than you getting hurt"

"Good morning Mr. Puckerman I'm Beth's mother" a woman said walking into the room with a bag and some papers.

"Hi mommy, Mr. Puckerman ... I mean Noah said he'll be fine" Beth said a lot more excited now.

The woman walked into the room taking her daughter's side.

"Oh I'm really glad to hear that Mr. Puckerman I'm Shelby. Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were with your girlfriend" she said reaching to shake my hand.

I took her hand in mine laughing at that notion. "No Quinn's not my girlfriend; you could say she's my sister-in-law" he explained

"Oh are you married to his brother?" she asked smiling brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I sat nervously in Jesse St. James' office. His secretary Sally sat there tapping away on her ckeyboard. This was one of the moments I waited all my life for. I worked my butt off for years to get where I am right now. I was more than a little upset when Quinn got called into work urgently. She was supposed to be here with me, she was there when I made the call. She sent a great replacement in Brittany. Brittany held my hand reassuring me that I was going to be great.

"What if he decided he doesn't think I have what it takes to do this Brit?" I asked

"Are you kidding me? He already knows you could do it. He said so himself didn't he? You've got this Rach he already wants to represent you. Just be yourself, go in there and charm him some more with how amazingly talented you are. Oh and take this" she took her lucky ribbon tying it around my hand.

"Now you definitely won't fail" she said kissing my cheek.

"Rachel, it's great to see you again; follow me and we'll have a chat" I smiled feeling Brittany squeeze my hand one more time before letting go.

I followed Jesse to an office where he led me to a seat and went behind to a trolley. Would you like something to drink?" I shook my head and he made his way to his seat.

"Okay so let's get started. Like I said Rachel I've been watching you for quite some time now and I have to say you have the sort of talent we've been looking for. Tell me something Rachel, what would be your ideal roll?"

"For as long as I could remember I wanted to be Franny on Funny Girl; that entire character was modeled after me in ways others haven't. Daily I work towards my future and I am determined to make that role part of my future"

He leaned back into his chair and smiled. "I was right about you. You are exactly what we are looking for. You are determined as well as talented. I am a firm believer that hard work will pay off Rachel and if you are willing I would like to be your manager. You can achieve greatness and I want to be a part of it. I want to be represent you"

"This is all surreal I don't know what to say"

He handed me some papers and smiled. "Say yes. Here is your contract in it you will find your first action with us is an audition for Ilse on Spring Awakening's reopening on Broadway"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked just about ready to hop out my chair.

"I'm not kidding you Rachel, like I told you I see the talent you are and I want to see you on Broadway this is a start, one that you deserve. Take the contract home with you read it over and come see me tomorrow"

Jesse put the contract into an envelope and handed it to me. He stepped around the table walking me out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rachel" he said winking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"Guys, guys I think we need to toast to this amazing woman right here who just signed her first contract and we all look forward to see great things from you baby. Just don't forget us when you make it to the top" I said pulling Rachel into my side.

We all raised our glasses clinking them together and took a couple sips.

"Yeah Yeah whatever it's over. Daddy went through the contracts with me, we went back to the office yesterday and I signed on with them. No big deal. Now let's get these dresses on and home without any problems shall we?" she said

I laughed kissing her cheek. I went over to Brittany. "Come on hot mama, we gotta get you in this dress" I said taking her hand leading her to one dressing room. I heard Rachel and Alana trying to get Santana away from us and her wedding dress.

"You know Quinn this could be you soon" Brittany said easing out of her jeans.

I raised an eyebrow. "That's highly unlikely Brit. Rachel and I just started dating we haven't even officially become girlfriends yet. We're still taking it slow"

I held the dress open so Brittany could step in. Turning her around I pulled the zip up and watched her pulling at it in the mirror.

"Stop fidgeting" I said to her swatting her hand away.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful" I said

"Thanks, wait aren't you picking up Mike and Tina from the airport?"

I looked at my watch. "I have time. They are going straight to the hotel like your parent's did. We're all checking in tomorrow so be ready when I swing by or I'm leaving you and Santana"

"Yeah I remember I've been packing some stuff and I have something I want to give to you but we'll deal with that tomorrow night"

I nodded at her pulling the seamstress into the room so she could confirm that everything fit perfectly. Alana and Rachel would do the same for Santana then we'll try our dresses on.

* * *

><p>After the dress fittings we all went to lunch. According to Rachel it was our last 'single ladies lunch'<p>

"I still can't believe it's you guys are going to be married the day after tomorrow" I said watching the two of them hold hands.

"I know it's like the end of one era and the beginning of another" Alana said

"Oh my god yes" Rachel said

"By the way girls you three need to be on the lookout for us tomorrow. Don't let us drink too much at the rehearsal dinner and please please please remember that Lannie and Rachel will be with me tomorrow night and Brit and Q will be together" Santana said

"You say that as though we'll forget what needs to be done. Relax, drink your mimosa and stop worrying. We've been preparing for this day just as long as you two have just enjoy your day. Everything is finished and any problems that arise I will take care of" I said pushing her drink closer to her.

"You're a pain in the ass" Santana said

"Says Bridezilla" I muttered

"Stop it" Brittany said

"You two are never going to change" Alana said laughing taking a swig of her drink.

"Why would we?" Santana and I said at the same time. I turned to her and high five laughing at the situation.

* * *

><p>"At the airport again" Rachel said relaxing into the passenger seat.<p>

"We should just move here" I said putting the car in park. Since Santana sold her car she's been using mine or Puck's or being dropped off. We decided to give Mike and Tina's flight a little more time to get here by dropping off Santana and Brittany to our apartment. Lauren had taken the rest of the week off to help Puck while he was home. Alana headed back to work which left Rachel and I once again walking towards the arrival gate.

"What are we?" I asked before I could stop my mouth

"What do you mean?" Rachel replied turning her brown eyed gaze to me

"We are dating" I started

"We are even if our first date ended as soon as it started" she replied smiling. "Do you not want to date me?"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Are you kidding? I want you to officially be my girlfriend I just don't know how to ask that's all" I blurted

She laughed and kissed me on the lips. "You just did"

"Oh um well?" I stumbled on my words afraid of her reply.

"Yes Quinn I'll be your girlfriend"

I pulled her into me spinning her around. Our lips connected and I pushed my tongue into her mouth.

"You know you could get pregnant sucking face like that" a voice said behind us.

"Shut it Cohen-Chang I'm kissing my girlfriend" Rachel said turning to stick her tongue out to them both. I pulled away from Rachel and went to hug Mike.

"It scares me how close they got in that short space of time" he said keeping his hand around my waist as we watched our girls hug.

"Yeah it really is weird but not that I'm complaining. Now you don't have an excuse not to come see us"

"Guys let's go Brittany is excited to see Tina"

We all grabbed a bag and pulled them to my car.

"This is going to be one wild weekend I think" Tina said

"Oh you have absolutely no idea Tina. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce are getting married after all" I said

"Oh gosh you guys wait until you meet my dads. They are going to love you" Rachel said

"So no hotels then we're going straight to our apartment?" I asked

"Are you kidding Brittany would be sad if she didn't see us before tonight" Mike replied as I started the car. I turned and raised my eyebrow at him. We may be miles away but Mike and Tina have pretty much been integrated into our little group.

**Let me know what you think and I'm going through an editing process not much is being changed but I'm editing somethings about the story. Have a great weekend.**

**Specks :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I can't believe this is the last chapter of this story. It has been fun writing this and I love you guys all and thank you for the alerts and reviews I enjoy them immensely. The Epilogue will be up after this so look out for that.**

**Just For One Night Chapter 24**

**RPOV**

I knocked on the door asking Quinn to come outside so I could say goodnight. We all decided to separate the brides by putting Brittany, Quinn and Tina in Santana and Brittany's room for the night and Santana, Alana and I will take Quinn's and my room. I blew a kiss to Brittany who walked into the bedroom the same time I poked my head through the door. When she closed the door I motioned for both Tina and Quinn to come outside where the rest of us were.

Quinn pulled the door closed behind her never letting go of the knob in case Brittany pulled on it.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked going to stand by Mike who wrapped his hand around her shoulder.

"Have you seen Santana?" I asked.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at me looking at all of us and I imagined we all wore the same expression.

"Not since the rehearsal dinner. What the hell is going on Rach?" Quinn asked. I looked from Alana to Evan to Noah and Lauren.

"We can't find Santana" Mike finally said.

"What do you mean you can't find her? She has to be somewhere around here" Tina said

"That's the thing she isn't here. We searched everywhere and she isn't in this hotel"

"Did you try calling her?" Quinn asked

"No Q, we just figured we'd come and alarm you for no reason" Noah said sarcastically

"Fuck you Puckerman. She couldn't have gone far could she. What are we going to do?"

"Well now that we came to ask you we're hitting the streets, see if we can find her somewhere" Evan replied

"What can I do?"

"You two stay here and make sure Brit doesn't find out. We have all had more than our share of drama and she doesn't need this right now" I suggested "There are a few places I'm going to check out with one of the boys but we will do what we can to find her, just keep Brit from knowing"

"I'm coming with you. You can handle Brittany alone right Quinn?" Tina asked

I walked up to Quinn who nodded in response to Tina. "Baby I will find her, when I do I will KILL her" I whispered into Quinn's ear.

"I'm sorry I'm not going with you" she whispered back as the others conspired amongst one another.

"It's okay as Maids of Honor we are obligated to stay with our brides. You are where you need to be and I have the others to help me"

"Guys keep your phones on you and call me when you find her. Please be safe" Quinn said looking at me as she said the final part.

"We will. I love you" I said kissing Quinn chastely.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I rested against the door slamming my head against it. How was I supposed to keep this from Brittany?

I sat on the couch putting my head in my hands and sighed. Brittany had the door to the bedroom closed and I figured the less she knew the better. I paced the room looking at my phone ever 10 minutes.

"I am going to fucking kill Santana" I whispered to myself dialing Rachel's number.

_**Quinn we haven't found her yet, it's only been 15 minutes since you last called, and I said I would call you when we find her. How's Brit?**_

_**I know but I can't help but be anxious. Brit hasn't come out the room so I'd say she's fine, it's Santana I'm worried about.**_

_**Don't worry baby we'll find her**_

_**I'm not worried she's hurt I'm going to kill her for leaving**_

_**No you won't**_

_**No I won't but I will hurt her so so bad**_

_**Calm down baby, go sit down and keep your beautiful hazel eyes on that door and watch over our friend because if she finds out I don't want to think what would happen**_

_**Be careful**_

_**I will**_

* * *

><p>A knock on the door made my eyes shoot open. I felt a bit of drool run down my face so I quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of my pajama shirt just as everyone came into the room.<p>

"We searched everywhere we could think of" Rachel said sitting on my lap. I must've fallen asleep around 5am or so after my last call to Rachel. She buried her head into my neck while Mike sat next to me pulling Tina next to him. Lauren dropped into the loveseat and Puck sat on the handle. Evan held Alana up against him probably too tired to sit.

"We have to tell her" Alana suggested tiredly

Rachel groaned and I felt the vibration against my jugular. I rubbed circles around her back and tapped her.

"Come on baby we should tell her" I said urging Rachel to stand. She sighed loudly and stood not letting go of my hand.

"We aren't going in there alone" Rachel said looking over her shoulder at everyone else.

A collective groan sounded among those still sitting as they shuffled behind us, approaching the door. I turned the knob and stepped in with Rachel.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" Rachel said walking out the room. I looked at the sight before me, turned and left after Rachel.

Puck looked at me questioningly when Santana came running outside with a sheet wrapped around her.

"Fuck" Puck said rolling his eyes and went to stand by Rachel. Brittany came out with a big T-shirt on.

"What's wrong with those two?" Santana asked nonchalantly. In a way I wish I was standing close to Rachel but I was glad I wasn't. She launched herself at Santana tackling her to the ground. She got close to scratching Santana's eyes out when Mike pulled her off Santana who somehow managed to keep the sheet around her.

"Have you been here all night?" Mike asked.

"Yes we knew you all would freak cause it was our last single night or whatever and all that other shit and we wanted to spend the night together so I snuck through the window.

"I'm going to fucking kill you" Rachel said. Mike pulled her back easily as she fought against him to get to Santana.

"What's the matter Rach?" Brittany asked confused

"We just spent almost 5 hours all over town looking for you. We called your phone nothing, went to your place nothing, we went everywhere we could think of and nothing" Alana explained.

"Oh" Santana said

"Yeah oh, while you were in here shacking up with _her_ we were out in the fucking cold looking for _your_ ass. I'm out, this shit is just fucking wrong" Puck said holding Lauren's hand and leaving the room.

Mike brought Rachel closer to me and he, Tina, Alana and Evan left closing the door behind them.

Rachel looked at Santana and laughed. "I should've known you weren't in a ditch somewhere dead. The entire night I dreaded having to come and tell dad and daddy that we found your body somewhere or you ran out on Brittany and didn't say anything. I have played and replayed so many scenarios in my head and all it would've taken out of you was to say….'oh hey Rach, I promise I'm alive and I'm not walking out on Brittany. I needed to get some air' or… 'hey Rach I'm sneaking into the room so I can spend the night with Brittany' I could have spent the night with the love of my life, instead I ended up third wheeling it with Noah and Lauren" Rachel said longwindedly.

Santana was about to say something when the door opened.

"Girls have you seen Rachel and Sa- oh" Leroy started "Hiram close your eyes right now" he said closing his eyes tightly.

"Girls now that we have you all together, there is a little problem with the decorators and you all have facials in two hours, then you have to get dressed. Please try to have a light breakfast" Hiram said his eyes still closed as he and Leroy tried to shuffle out the room unharmed.

"Okay look, you two have breakfast, you go to the other room and sleep. I'll deal with the decorators and come get you in two hours for our appointment. Baby I know you're angry, we all are but please go to sleep" I waited for Rachel to leave and turned to Santana and Brittany.

"Quinn we're-" Santana started

"I have to go deal with the decorators. Eat!" I said pulling the door closed behind me.

* * *

><p>"Baby it's time to wake up" I whispered into Rachel's ear. She looked tired and I hated waking her but it was necessary. She groaned a little and I leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek letting it trail to her shoulder.<p>

"If this isn't Quinn, I suggest you move your lips away from me immediately and back away before my highly jealous and unbelievably strong girlfriend catches you doing that to me" Rachel mumbled then turning to face me. I chuckled and kissed her lips.

"We're late" I said being pulled into her.

"I don't wanna" she muttered wrapping her hands and feet around me. She rocked into my body slightly connecting with my center with her own. I moaned into her lips and smiled.

"As much as it is killing me to say this Rach we need to go, but tonight you're mine" I said kissing her again and helping her off the bed.

"Yet another reason why I hate Santana right now"

I rolled my eyes at her and wrapped my hand around her shoulder. "You and I both know you don't hate her and you never would"

"Maybe not but she's vag-blocking me right now with this wedding"

I laughed pushing her off me as we walked down the hall. "Please tell me you didn't just say that you dork"

Rachel laughed with me and shrugged taking my hand "I speak the truth baby"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

After our facials we all separated to get dressed in our separate rooms. Although they weren't in the bridal party Brittany insisted having Tina and Lauren along with us for each step of the day. I mean after all they were out with the rest of us looking for Santana. Noah, Evan and Mike were getting dressed then meeting my dads and Brittany's parents. Quinn and I parted ways along with everyone else when the girls separated I decided to quell my anger for Santana and just get through this. Tina, Lauren and Alana were with Brittany leaving Santana and I alone per her request.

I glided my dress up my body in silence. Santana pulled my zip up and I helped her into her own. She looked at me like she contemplated what to say but I thought I had a pretty good idea what she wanted to say.

"You can do this Mel, you love her more than anything in this world and she is your girl; you two belong together. You are going to be an _amazing_ wife to Brittany and she is going to be a great wife to you" her eyes started to swell with tears. I wiped the tears from her face not wanting the make up to run.

"Listen Mel, you got this. You are Santana Lopez; you held your head high through all the drama with your parents after they found out you were gay, you threatened many boyfriends for Quinn and I and you threatened to kick Quinn's ass after that stuff with her and I you are the badass of badasses although we shouldn't tell Noah so he doesn't feel bad. You can and you _will_ do this. Your girl is waiting patiently for you to say 'I do'. You got this sis and I'm right there with you"

Santana pulled me into her for a tight hug "I love you Kiki"

"I love you too Mel" I said trying to choke the tears back.

A knock on the door interrupted us as a Mohawk + bandage peered around the door.

"Hey. I snuck up here because…well you know. This isn't just _any_ wedding. This is you; you are one of my bestfriends. I love you both so much and I can't believe how grown up we all are now" he said. I held onto Santana's waist and she smiled at him.

"You look so beautiful Santana" he said swiping at his eye quickly. I looked at Santana who grinned with me.

"Noah Puckerman are you crying?" Santana asked

"Who me? Girl please I'm a badass, get over yourself. Veni, Vidi now I'm off to find my girl so I can walk her to her seat" he kissed both our foreheads and left.

"I can do this" Santana said confidently.

"That's all I'm saying" I said grabbing both our bouquets as our fathers walked through the doors.

"Oh my god baby you look so beautiful" dad said kissing Santana's cheek.

"Yeah she does" I replied

"We're proud of you both you two know that"

"Yes please daddy" we both said in unison.

"Good, now Santana my dear let's get you married shall we?" daddy said taking her hand and leading her to the door.

Dad took my hand to walk me down.

"Never know this could be you and Quinn soon" he whispered in my ear making me blush.

"Maybe in a couple of years" I said

"Don't wait too long, your father and I want grandchildren from you both" he said loud enough that Santana and daddy could hear him. Santana stopped and looked back.

"At least let me get married to the girl first daddy L" she replied laughing.

We restarted walking to find Noah, Quinn and Alana in the hall waiting for us. Seeing Quinn made my heart stop. I thought Quinn sleeping was beautiful; but this Quinn was perfect. Her face lit up when she saw us and she rushed up to me.

"Okay guys you are on first" she said to my dads and Santana.

Santana pulled her into a tight hug and just like that without words, they managed to say so much that needed to be said.

Santana looked at me and I nodded reassuring her that she could do this. Both my dads took her hands and she held on to her bouquet begging them not to let her fall as the music started up.

I watched as _the_ Santana Lopez made her way down the aisle in front of 50 guests. I could see how tightly she was holding on to both of them and they held her securely.

I smiled at Quinn who returned it before she was all business again.

"Puck, Alana you're up" she said watching as they hooked hands and tentatively not trying to hurt him too much and walked down the aisle.

I saw Quinn knock on the door signaling Brittany to be read and she came to stand next to me.

"This will be us one day" she said taking my hand.

"Just us" I said

"Just for one night…one night until our forever, that is" Quinn said as Alana and Noah separated.

"My forever with you has already started" I said tapping her hand as we started walking.

"Forever" she whispered through her teeth. We both smiled and my eyes locked with Santana; she stuck her tongue out at me and I heard Quinn groan.

"You two are weird" she gritted

"Always" I said as we separated and I took my place between Santana and Noah while Quinn went to stand next to Alana leaving space for Brittany.

I smiled from next to Santana knowing she had no idea what was going to happen next. I hoped Noah had the Kleenex I gave to him earlier in case she needed it. The music started and Santana looked around a little shocked. Santana swung her head around quickly when Quinn started singing. We all knew she could sing, we also knew she didn't do it very often.

**[Quinn]**

_Watching every motion__  
><em>_In my foolish lover's game__  
><em>_On this endless ocean__  
><em>_Finally lovers know no shame_

**Brittany appeared onto the aisle now as I started singing making Santana turn to me quickly and I could see the tears in her eyes.**

**[Rachel]**

_Turning and returning__  
><em>_To some secret place inside__  
><em>_Watching in slow motion__  
><em>_As you turn around and say__  
><em>_My love__  
><em>

**Brittany started down the aisle smiling at Santana the entire time. Her parents held on tightly to her and my eye caught my dads who were both crying like babies. Noah joined in on the chorus handing me the Kleenex to give to Santana so she could wipe the tears away.**

**[Quinn, Rachel and Noah]**

_Take my breath away__  
><em>_Take my breath away_

**[Quinn and Rachel]**

_Watching I keep waiting__  
><em>_Still anticipating love__  
><em>_Never hesitating__  
><em>_To become the fated ones__  
><em>_Turning and returning__  
><em>_To some secret place inside__  
><em>_Watching in slow motion__  
><em>_As you turn around and say_  
><strong>[Quinn] <strong>_My love_

**Brittany reached us now and her parents gave her hands to Santana who used one of the tissues to wipe at Brittany's eyes along with her own as I prepared for the crescendo.**

**[Quinn and Noah]**

_Take my breath away_

**[Rachel]**

_Through the hourglass I saw you__  
><em>_In time you slipped away__  
><em>_When the mirror crashed I called you__  
><em>_And turned to hear you say__  
><em>

**[Quinn]**

_If only for today__  
><em>_I am unafraid__  
><em>

**Brittany whispered the lyrics to the song keeping her eyes on Santana the entire time.**

**[Quinn, Rachel and Noah] **

_Take my breath away__  
><em>_Take my breath away_

**I looked at Quinn as took a breather before we started the final part. I smiled at her and she bit her lip.**

**[Quinn and Rachel]**

_Watching every motion__  
><em>_In this foolish lovers game__  
><em>_Haunted by the notion__  
><em>_Somewhere there's a love in flames__  
><em>_Turning and returning__  
><em>_To some secret place inside__  
><em>_Watching in slow motion__  
><em>_As you turn around and say__  
><em>_My love__  
><em>  
><strong>[Quinn, Noah and Rachel]<strong>

_Take my breath away__  
><em>_Take my breath away_

As the music faded the guests sat, most of who were crying. It had been hard keeping that secret from Santana but Brittany wanted it to be a surprise for everyone except Quinn, Noah and I. We all knew how much Santana loved Top Gun and Brittany thought this song would be great to walk down the aisle to. Things settled down when Brittany whispered only loud enough for the bridal party and the Minister to her.

"Surprise" she said winking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

It's official! Santana and Brittany were officially Mrs. and Mrs. Santana and Brittany Lopez – Pierce. The ceremony had been one of the most tear-jerking things I have ever experienced in my life; even if I spent the entire time with my eyes locked on Rachel's. I stood in front of everyone now with a champagne glass and clinked it.

"Life never tells you where you're going to end up but it shows you who you are to be with. Santana and Brittany got that cue from that first cheerleading try-out we had. I was given the displeasure of being Santana's roommate and she would constantly talk about Brittany. Of course it took nearly 6 months of dancing around her feelings before she could man up and Brittany wasn't any better. They both knew they liked each other, yet did nothing about it. Needless to say the general consensus was that if they didn't do something about it soon we were going to lock them in a room together or something"

"I know that's right" Noah yelled earning a glare from Santana and Brittany.

"I've had the pleasure of getting to know you both, separately and together and I will say this; Santana and Brittany treat each other right, always respect one another and continue to love each other forever. I love you both" I said raising my glass.

I went to sit down after helping Rachel up to the stage next.

"Well done Q; there's not much more I could say to that except I speak for both Noah and I when I say" Rachel unfolded a paper and started reading "Dear future Santana, I swear to you if you don't marry Tom Cruise _and_ Val Kilmer I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you sexy butt, love Past Santana. I know I told you I got rid of it but I lied because I knew at some point I would need this. That's for lastnight. To Brittany and Santana everyone. I love you both and may you always be together" Rachel said raising her glass although no one could safely take a sip with all of the laughing going on. Santana sank into her seat blushing and giving Rachel the evil eye. Rachel kissed her on the forehead and came to sit next to me.

* * *

><p>It was over; we got them married and now they were walking onto the dance floor for their first dance as a couple. Lord only knows what song these two chose for this moment. Rachel leaned into me and kissed my cheek.<p>

"You did a great job with the decorators, baby" she said looking at the many tiny lights hanging from the trees of the garden of the hotel. The fifty guests excluding the bridal party and parents sat at 10 tables, 5 persons per table. Lauren, Mike, Tina and Evan occupied table one with our friend Mercedes (Brittany's first roommate) from college. The white table cloths brought out the pink of the light's above the reception area while the dance floor was multicolored.

"Do you know what song they chose?" she asked

"Nope I was hoping you knew, which means Puck probably doesn't know either and I am actually dreading it"

A fast tempo disco song started and I groaned bowing my head as memories of freshmen year's disco night came back into my mind.

"Oh god" Rachel sighed

"Please tell me they didn't do this" Puck said leaning into us. I looked at the parents who didn't look shocked in the least at the antics of the recently married couple.

Santana pulled her dress up slightly with Brittany mimicking her. Both girls started doing randomly as the words to Boogie Shoes by KC and the Sunshine Band started playing. I saw Hiram stand grinning after a while and grabbed Leroy pulling him onto the dance floor. Rachel hid her face at the fact that her dads were dancing to disco. Brittany's parents followed suit on the dance floor and Rachel looked at me pouting.

"Fine; you're giving me a foot rub tonight" I said standing and taking her hands.

"Deal" I rolled my eyes pulling Rachel's back to my front and started singing in her ear.

"Girl to be with you is my favorite thing" I said

"I wanna put on my my my my my boogie shoes, just to boogie with you" she replied grinding against me. I spun her out and Santana caught her as Brittany slid into my hands.

"Hey Q" she said grinning.

"Her Mrs. Lopez – Pierce" I replied

"Thank you for everything Quinn, really" she said shaking her body to the song.

"It was my pleasure, I'd do anything for my bestfriends" I said

Mike and Tina exchange with us now and I had been dancing with Mike when You Should Be Dancing by the Bee Gees got mixed in by the DJ. Mike started singing in his best falsetto mimic. I laughed him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm really glad you're here" I said hoping he got that I meant here in my life and not just here.

"I'm glad you're back in my life too Quinn" he replied kissing my cheek and spinning away. I caught Rachel on the other side of the dance floor with Lauren when Leroy slid up to me.

"You should be dancing" he sang loud and off-key. I laughed and joined in with him.

"What you doing in the back, aah?" I sang along.

Santana and Rachel walked up to us.

"Oh hell no you two are not singing and sounding horrible at my wedding. Rachel I advise you to take your woman far FAR away from our father before it spreads and my ears bleed. No offence to either of you, I love you both but you can't sing" she said kissing me on the cheek and dragging Leroy off.

I pulled Rachel into me and kissed her.

"I can't wait to get that dress off you" I whispered in her ear not listening to the song change as we danced to the rhythm of hearts.

"I can't wait to make love to you tonight" she replied

"Just for one night?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"I was thinking forever" she replied kissing me again.

**Look out for the Epilogue guys I still can't believe this is finished. Oh well it's been loads of fun to write.**

**Specks :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey every one this is it. The final one, the closing of another story and this one is more important to my heart that any other story I wrote will ever be. First off I'd love to thank River for helping me to develop the idea in the beginning who was also my first reviewer also to caseyrn12, raelynne9, aquarius127, agarza1538, Ad3n, meso30180, l8erg8or88 and PiperTheSarcastic for some of the funniest reviews ever it has been a pleasure writing this. I will admit that I need to reread it and iron out a few kinks but I think I did a great job overall. Anyway on with the show.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: The kids are mine that's it! (oh yeah and Evan and Alana)**

**Just For One Night Epilogue**

**TEN YEARS LATER**

**QPOV**

"Is anybody home?" Rachel yelled from the foyer.

"Mommy's home" Micah our 2 year old (almost 3) shouted from his high chair. I wiped his mouth of his dinner and lifted him out and took him to her. Rachel stood with the driver who brought her many bags in.

She smiled at us "There you are" she said holding her hands out for our little man. He stretched his arms eagerly holding on tightly to her. She kissed me chastely touching her hand to my cheek.

"Welcome home baby" I said happy to finally have her home.

It had been 12 weeks Rachel was out of state. Her most recent Broadway show had been taken on tour starting and ending in Florida; which wasn't altogether horrible since she got to spend some of that time with Mike, Tina and their 4 kids Daniel age 7, Samantha age 6, Justin age 4 and their newborn Fiona. Micah and I visited with them for a couple weeks in the beginning of Rachel's tour but thanks to work I had to return bringing Micah with me.

"I missed you mommy" he said, his brown hair jumping excitedly as ran his hand through her hair.

"I missed you and mama too baby. How's my little guy? Were you taking good care of mama while I was gone?" she asked him taking a seat on the couch.

Micah nodded puffing his chest out proud of himself. I tipped the driver then closed the door behind me. I grabbed some of her bags, heading towards our room so she and MJ could have some alone time together. Micah went on to tell Rachel about the day he had at Kindergarten. This was something usual for them. Every day, no matter where she was Rachel made sure Micah told her about his day via phone call, Skype or face to face.

Their conversation went on for another hour and half before Rachel declared it to be MJ's bedtime. She took him to do his bedtime ritual which she so adamantly trained into his brain. More than anything, I knew for sure that this was something she missed. I was in the kitchen doing the dishes when Rachel came in and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"10 weeks is way too long to be away from you" I stopped the facet and turned to face her.

"It really is" I said kissing her long and passionately. It was the first in a while, but not the last.

"Maybe we should talk about that" she suggested. I put my hands around her neck pulling her closer to me.

"Talk about what Rach?" I asked a little confused.

"Me, retiring" she said running circles along my back. I opened my eyes widely at her. She rolled her eyes and looked at the dishes.

"You wash I'll dry" she said letting me go.

"This conversation isn't over" I said

"It hasn't exactly begun" she retorted winking at me.

* * *

><p>After she signed with the agency things started getting more unbelievable. RENT the remix ended and she started Spring Awakening 4 months afterward (that's right she got the part). She worked with them for 6 years, and she loved every second of it before moving into the iconic shoes of Barbra Streisand as Franny Bryce where she has been for the past 3 years.<p>

Santana and Brittany both did well in their fields as well. Brittany is managing the dance studio now and Santana opened her very own restaurant which was always busy so she was doing well without being taken away from her wife and kids. Ahhh yes kids, Santana and Brittany, Rachel and I did the same thing fertility-wise. They fertilized Brittany's egg and Santana carried the first born also known as Santana Jr. or at least she could be. According to Rachel, Rayn is everything Santana was as they grew up which made me shudder to think about her as an adult. Even now at 8 years old her blonde hair was a front for who she really modeled after. Kayla was worse in some ways because she not only had Santana's stubborn side but she was sarcastic like Brittany and much to Rachel's delight she had a pout that would make your heart melt. She was the younger of the two at age 6 and absolutely adored her uncle Puck; mainly cause he spoiled all the kids (who knew he was such a big softy) and Puck was the only man she would go to as a baby (Mike was Rayn's favorite uncle)

After the wedding Mike and Tina were next five months later then Puck and Lauren two years after them. They had one little boy together, Nathan age 6. When Nathan was 2 they got into an accident and Puck lost Lauren and almost lost Nathan. They managed to pull through and survive. Puck had been broken up for a while afterwards and he moved into our house for a couple of months, quit his job saying he couldn't risk leaving Nathan alone and picking something less life threatening. He became an assistant coach for NYU football team and he just started dating Amy one of Rachel's colleagues.

Alana and Evan sold the bar a year or two after Lauren died and they moved to Florida. They took a liking to it when we went to Mike and Tina's wedding and made it a reality for themselves. They were unable to have kids but got two puppies Russell and Kevin and opened coffee shop in my hometown.

I was the one of the top editors at the company 3 years ago when my book got picked up. I went through the publishing process which I knew very well and now I am halfway through my fifth book in the series I was working on.

I washed the last dish handing it to Rachel to dry. When she was finished I took her hands in my own.

"Come with me" I said turning the lights to the kitchen off. I led her to the master bathroom. 10 minutes later we were in the tub with Rachel between my legs.

I kissed her neck once she settled in.

* * *

><p>"I missed this" she groaned<p>

"I missed _you_" I said massaging her back a little. "What were you talking about in the kitchen?" I asked.

"I love the theatre. I love Broadway" she said

"I know that baby"

"I love Broadway but you are everything to me. You and MJ are my world and I can't live without you and I don't want to be away from you like that" She kissed my neck and allowed herself to relax.

"So what are you saying? Do you want to quit?"

"I don't know, can't you see another little boy or girl or both running around here with MJ?"

"You want to try having another baby now?" I asked smiling into her back.

"Don't you?"

"Yes I do, I can see another clone of yours around here, maybe a girl this time and she would be just as beautiful as you are"

"I was thinking more of a little blonde girl with your beautiful eyes and smile" Rachel replied pulling both my hands around her in the water.

"You want to carry the baby?"

"Yea, I'm not saying I want to quit, I love being Franny it's been the most important theatrical role I played my entire life but my mothering role takes president over that any day and I want Micah to have a little brother or sister. I want him to not spend half the year with one mother and the other half with the other mother"

"Rach that's not what he's doing you know that, I mean sure we both been busy as of late but that's not what we have been doing"

"Listen Quinn I want to do this; the show is ending in a couple weeks and I've had offers for other shows but I told Jessie I can't seriously consider them until I talk to you about this. I need a break and I want to spend some time with my son"

"If that's what you want then it's what we'll do"

"That's what I want" she replied kissing my neck again.

"Then that's what we'll do"

* * *

><p>I raked my nails along Rachel's back infatuated with the silky smooth feeling of her skin. She attacked my nipples with such fervor that I felt my climax approach. I pushed her away and her animalistic smile pushed me against the edge. She pushed me onto my back and straddled my lap. Our still slightly wet bodies rubbed against one another and she approached my ear with both her hands on either side of my face.<p>

"You're close I can feel it" I bit my lip and nodded into her neck. Her pussy connected with my own and she moved grinding into me "don't fight it babe" and I didn't.

Waves of pleasure washed over me making my cum drip from in me. Rachel's hand reached down to my center and she ran her two fingers along my slit bringing it to her mouth the kissing me so I could taste myself.

"I see I was missed" she whispered before I switched our positions.

"Maybe I should show you just how much you were missed" I bit her neck lightly travelling to her breast. She moaned loudly into my neck and I relished at the noises I always got out of her.

"More"

I pushed two fingers into Rachel pumping steadily as she squirmed and writhed against me. I held her hips down going faster and making my thumb play with her clit. I bit her nipple and she gave a small shriek of surprise then a louder moan of pleasure. Her pussy tightened around me when a loud scream interrupted us.

"Mommy!"

I pulled my hands out of Rachel without hesitation and wrapped my robe around me pulling the door open.

In Micah's room he sat on his racecar bed with the sheet over his head.

"What's the matter little man?" I asked absentmindedly rubbing my hands on the cloth of my robe for obvious reasons. His little brown hair poked out from under the sheets and he looked scared.

"I'm scared" he said climbing onto my lap. Rachel came into the room in her pajamas as Micah clung to me tightly.

"Its okay baby, no one will hurt you, mommy and I are right here and if they try we'll make Uncle Mike and Uncle Puck beat them up for you" I said

He laughed his beautiful laugh and got into bed.

"Uncle Noah and Uncle Mike aren't tough" he said. I put my finger to my mouth and shushed him.

"Don't let either of them hear you say that" Rachel said.

"Mommy can you sing to me?" he asked. The light of his nightlight showed his brown eyes flickering with excitement and relief.

Rachel snuggled close to him pulling him closer to her.

"Say goodnight mama" she said

"Goodnight mama, goodnight mommy" he said closing his eyes. Rachel hummed a familiar tune and I joined in so she could sing Kina Grannis' Valentine, the song I sang to her at our wedding. I swayed along as Micah's breath evened out. Rachel lied next to him comfortably still singing. I watched my wife sing to my son and sighed contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>SEVEN MONTHS LATER<strong>

**RPOV**

"I cannot believe she is not here yet" I said. Santana Lopez knew how to piss me off and this was one of those times when I swear she was doing it on purpose.

"Baby you ne-"

"I will not calm down! 3 months Pregnant or not she should not be late for this" I said pulling away from Quinn. I'm glad Micah wasn't here to see me like this. He, along with the other children was with my fathers and Tina at my house. Mike and Tina were here for our family reunion when that was scheduled for the next day. Noah came up to us with a look I'm pretty sure we were all sporting.

"Any word?" He asked

"None. Where the hell is she? How is Brittany?" I replied

"She's 4 cm dilated. She kept asking me if S was here yet and I don't know what to say to her guys" he said wiping his forehead.

I sighed, grabbing Quinn who flinched a little. "Noah you, Quinn and Mike go look for her. Sh-"

"Guys San just called, there's a huge pile up on the freeway and she's in a gridlock" Mike said closing his phone. I started feeling dizzy and my grip on Quinn loosened the tightened. They all reached for me but Quinn got to me first holding me securely.

"You're done" Quinn said

"But what about-"

"No! You are pregnant with _my _kids in there and the stress is hurting you and the babies. You aren't even supposed to be out of bed unnecessarily. Mike and Puck will take care of Brittany, Santana will be here as soon as she could and the kids are all safe at home with your fathers and Tina. Sit down and relax or I will call your dads to come get you" Quinn had enjoyed using that excuse for a while now. I sat down as both men disappeared into the door to Brittany's room.

Quinn sat next to me and I replayed what she said in my head. She was right I was hurting the babies. I felt hot tears dripping to my lap when Quinn looked at me worriedly.

"Rach what's wrong?" she asked

"I'm hurting the babies, I just want them to be healthy but I'm hurting your babies"

Quinn kissed my cheeks wiping away the tears. "Are you kidding me baby? You are making my life complete. You gave me one little miracle and you are on the verge of another. These three babies weren't in our plan but I love them already and I love you even more for doing what you are doing. I couldn't have done this. You are strong Rach and our babies are in Rachel Berry after all they are resilient and stubborn and they will be singing for us in no time" Quinn said

"You don't think I'm too fat?" I asked sniffling a little

"You are as beautiful as when I first laid my eyes on you. In fact if anything you are more beautiful to me. You will always be the most beautiful person in my eyes" she replied wiping away the tears and holding my hand.

We hadn't discussed the possibilities of having another child with the others but when Brittany and Santana told us they were going to have another baby I laughed gleefully because I had gotten inseminated the month prior.

Time passed when Mike came out to inform us that Brittany was at 8 cm now and they were going to be read soon. Quinn had spoken to Santana half an hour ago who was approaching the blockade and should be reaching the hospital any minute now.

"San is soon here. Tell her San will be here soon" I said. He nodded to me and rushed inside to deliver the news.

"Tell me a story" I said to Quinn so I could calm down. Her voice always managed to keep me grounded, even if it didn't seem that way.

"Remember that time we ran into Finn that night at the hotel?" How could I forget? Finn looked absolutely petrified. He stammered throughout our entire conversation with him and even with his girlfriend there the thought of Quinn and I seemed to get him all hot and bothered.

"Remember that time I almost kicked that chicks ass for you?" I said. Quinn rolled her eyes. "How could I forget that was the day I decided you were more than enough for me and if I had to date you while you wore Prison-Yard blue it would be worth it"

I laughed at this and rested my head against her shoulder.

"I'd fight for you anytime, anyday" I said remembering the run in we had with her parents at the store. Judy Fabray looked at Quinn as if she saw a ghost but the look of disgust on Russell Fabray's when he saw the toddler in my hands made me shift a little.

"What did you just think about?" Quinn asked.

"Your parents" I said dryly.

"Forget them baby they at least know I'm living after all these years. I'm not worried about them or my relationship with them I will never put our kids through what I went through with them. MJ and these three are going to get all the love in the world from you and me"

"I know" I said

"Where is she?" Santana asked drenched in what appeared to be rain and sweat.

"In this room here but hold on a second, you're soaked" Quinn said taking her sweater off.

"Screw that" Santana said going towards the door.

"Santana Lopez take that sweater from her right now and put it on because you are not getting sick the day my little niece or nephew is born" I said through gritted teeth.

Santana rolled her eyes peeling the wet shirt off her skin handing it to Quinn and replacing it with the sweater. She came over to me and bent at the knees.

"Babies this is Aunty Tana, Hurry and get outta your mommy so she can stop being such a hardass" she said kissing my stomach and running into the room.

* * *

><p>3 hours later I had my feet on Noah's lap and my back against Quinn. Mike had gone to get me a snack rather than his incessant pacing back and forth which was getting on my nerves. Santana came out to us in the scrubs they gave the spouses during birth. She sported a proud smile looking at us. She crouched to me and whispered to us.<p>

"I have a son" she said simply. I tried to move to hug her but finding it more difficult with my stomach protruding.

"Take your time Rach. Quinn will you call dad and daddy?" Santana asked helping me to my feet so I could go see the baby.

Quinn's phone was out and to her ear when I walked into the room with Noah and Santana. Brittany looked bone tired but happy nonetheless with the baby in her hand. Similar to Kayla he had the same colour hair as Santana and Kayla and completion. I couldn't see his eyes but he had Santana's features.

"San he's beautiful" I croaked. Santana pulled the seat next to Brittany. "That's your Aunty Rach, she's famous. She has three of your cousins in her tummy right now. You'll meet them soon but you aren't allowed to tease them" Brittany explained to the baby.

"What's his name?" Quinn asked as she and Mike came into the room. Santana stood behind me with her hand on my shoulder. I squeezed it reassuringly waiting to hear.

"Adan Julian Lopez-Pierce" Sanatana said adoringly

"I love it" Quinn whimpered. Puck put his hand around her and I smiled internally at how emotional Quinn always got at the births of one of our kids "Hello little AJ"

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR MONTHS LATER<strong>

**QPOV**

"Quinn wake up" Rachel said hitting me repeatedly. I mumbled trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"I think something is wrong with the babies" Okay I definitely heard that. My eyes shot open and I turned the light on next to me. Rachel was sitting up panting loudly and out of turn. I jumped off the bed pulling my phone off the table.

"Baby hold on I'll get an ambulance"

"Hurry" she said crying. I willed the phone to ring and someone to answer.

_**911 what's you emergency**_

I explained my situation and an ambulance was on the way. I flitted around the room before going over to Rachel.

"It's okay love the ambulance will be here soon" I said holding her hand.

"Micah" she said resting into me. I had to get her downstairs somehow.

I hit myself on the forehead and dialed the first number that came to mind.

_**Fabray its 3 o'clock in the morning Oh my god you just missed it AJ just smiled for the first time. He likes my pissed off voice. Th-**_

_**San, its Rachel- **_

_**What is it? Is she okay? Are the babies okay? Where are you? I'm on my way? Brit come here.**_

_**Santana slow down, we don't know what's wrong yet but the ambulance is on the way. You have to come get MJ.**_

Santana explained to Brittany what was happening and I heard jingling and two sets of doors open and close.

_**Quinn I'll be there in 5 minutes.**_

Rachel's breathing became more erratic and had to try to calm her down.

"Rach it's going to be okay. The babies are going to be fine, breathe for me baby San is on her way and so is the ambulance. Can you get downstairs baby?" I asked

"I- Don't-Know" she panted.

I wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Okay baby, its okay I'm right here" I said trying to reassure her.

"It-hurts-Quinn" she cried loudly.

She gripped my leg squeezing tightly. "I know baby just hold on"

"Sing-to-me" she pleaded. I thought quickly and sang the last song I remembered listening to.

**[Quinn]**

_Cherish is the word I use to describe_  
><em>All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside<em>

"Quinn? Kiki?" Santana shouted

"Up here" I said loudly

It sounded like she was taking the steps 2 or 3 at a time. When she appeared in the doorway she stood in her old cheerleading shorts and college jacket. She sat on the bed in front of Rachel.

"What's the matter babygirl?" she asked

"It-Hurts"

"I don't think I want to wait for this ambulance anymore San" I said. Just then my cell phone rang with an unfamiliar number. Santana grabbed it and ran downstairs.

"Mommy, Mama?" Micah said holding his blanket in our doorway.

"It's okay MJ that's Aunty S. She's gonna take you to her house to see AJ, Kayla and Rayn" Rachel said trying to put on a brave face for him. He was buying it though he walked up to us and rubbed Rachel's stomach.

"Is your tummy hurting mommy?" he asked noticing how we were both rubbing her stomach .

"Mommy has to go see the baby doctor honey but don't worry about her. She's going to be just fine" I said

"You're going to be just fine" I whispered into her ear at the same time Santana and two paramedics came. Santana lifted Micah into her hands and held onto to him tightly. The medics did their question and answer dance while I grabbed some stuff for both Rachel and I. By the time they had her on the gurney I had her essentials packed and a change of clothes for us both.

"Wait" she said to the guys. She motioned for Santana to bring Micah closer to her.

"I love you little man, mommy's gonna be alright" she gritted through another spell of pain.

I kissed his forehead reassuring his frightened little face that everything was going to be okay.

"Call me" Santana requested

"I will, I love you" I shouted after me.

* * *

><p>Finally!<p>

Rachel's eyes closed as she slept comfortably in the hospital bed. The triplets were given having complications but they weren't fully developed yet. The doctor stopped the contractions Rachel was experiencing and hooked her up to the monitors. They explained that they would be in here until she gave birth to be sure that no further contractions occur until the babies are born.

She had been scared at first but this is what was best for the babies. I chose to text Leroy, Santana, Puck, Mike, Evan and Jessie all at once so they will all be up-to-date with her status and they knew not to rush out here.

I received a reply from Santana first.

**Give her a kiss for me. MJ is fine he's sleeping with Rayn right now. Brit sends her love to you both. We'll come visit as soon visiting hours start. Do you need anything? – S **

**When you come to visit her I'll go home and get us some clothes and stuff we'll be here for at least three weeks and I want to make it as comfortable as possible – Q**

**I can pick some things up for you I have to get more clothes for MJ anyway so I'll bring them to you when I come to visit – S**

**Thanks San. Give him a kiss for me please – Q**

I watched Rachel's chest go up and down letting her breaths calm my still buzzed body. My phone vibrated and I looked at it to see a message from Rachel's dad.

**We're on the first flight out.**

I knew Leroy Berry long enough to know that when something is wrong with one of his girls he and his husband wouldn't hesitate to be there for them. Mike was the next to text me.

**Hey Luce, keep me posted on her progress if you need me I'm there in a heartbeat. I just showed Tina the message and she said she'll be praying. She's going to be okay babe. I love you both – Mikey**

**Tell Tina thank you and I'll keep everyone posted. I love you too Mikey - Q**

Puck sent me a single lined text.

**I'll be there as soon as I can without having security called on me – Puck**

**Keep us posted please. We love you guys.**

This came from Evan a couple hours after. Jessie also replied shocked and I sent him a text to try as hard as he can to keep this put of the press for fear of our privacy right now. Rachel didn't need the extra stress.

My eyes closed for a second reopening to see not only the sun out fully but Santana and Puck were sitting and standing by Rachel's bed. She was awake and the bed had her in a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm okay; you look like you're in pain. Are you okay?" she asked. I shook the crick out of my neck.

"I'm fine" I said standing. I walked over to her kissing her forehead then her stomach.

"Seriously Q I mean this is in the best way possible but you look like shit" Santana said.

I scoffed "Oh yeah cause there's a good way to say that. What time is it" I asked stretching.

"4 o'clock" Puck said looking at his watch.

I turned too fast to look at him. "Really?" I asked horrified. I've been asleep for most of the day.

"Yup we've been watching you sleep all day" Santana said

"Are your dads here yet?" I asked

Rachel nodded "Mel gave them the keys to my car and they are with Brit and the kids right now. They were here but I told them not to wake you"

I ran my hand through my hair "How's-"

"MJ's fine. I told him that you have to stay here with Kiki while the babies grow a little more. He nodded, sighed and put his head on my chest. He didn't cry I just think he was exhausted. He _was_ awake pretty early so we let him skip Kindergarten today"

"Thank you so much Mel" Rachel said

"Yeah thank you San. I'll never be able to repay you" I said

"You could start by taking a shower and brushing your teeth" she suggested. I rolled my eyes and kissed her on her open mouth.

"Oh my god Kiki she got her morning, afternoon and evening breath all over me" she replied

"Don't talk shit about her then" Rachel said winking at me. "Ouch!" I was at her side in a second closely followed by Santana and Puck.

"What is it?" I asked urgently contemplating getting. She took my hand and placed it on her stomach smiling.

"Shit" she said and I felt a hard kick to my hand. "The babies hate when I swear. Mel don't make me swear" she chastised

"Fine but when these babies born you owe me a bucket load of cuss words" she chuckled.

"I'm going to take a shower?"

* * *

><p><em>It's too soon.<em> I thought as the puddle of water escaped Rachel on the couch where we sat. She threw her book across the room and moaned. I hopped off the seat and shouted for a nurse helping Rachel to her room.

"It's not time yet" she gritted through a contraction

"I know baby" I said watching as Dr. Kayes inspected her cervix.

"Rachel one of the babies is in a bit of distress so I'll have to go in and perform a C-section to get the babies out. I know they aren't fully developed but we'll bring them all out and go from there if we can't manage to fix the problem"

"Quinn?" Rachel asked looking at me scared

I shook my head. "Don't baby, they are all going to be fine the doc will take care of you all"

Dr. Kayes put her hand on my shoulder "Rachel we're going to prep you now and Quinn go with the nurse so she can help you prep. We'll need you in there with Rachel"

I nodded taking my phone out of my pocket and sending a text to whomever the last person to text me was.

**Going into surgery now. Babies might be on the way. Tell the others – Q**

"Okay Quinn talk to Rachel to keep her calm while we operate"

I nodded and squeezed the hand I was holding.

"I will never forget the days leading up to Brittany and Santana's wedding" I started "Brittany gave me something and told me I was allowed to tell anyone. I think that you should know what she told me"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows "When we were fifteen Mike and I got into a huge fight. He had given me a pamphlet that said 'so you are a girl who likes girls' and at that point I had been in denial at that time. Mike told Brittany about the pamphlet and she got him to send her some. Hers said 'Getting married to the love of your life' and she handed me mine it said 'In love with Rachel Berry future starlet: how not to give up on love'" Rachel laughed a little and I smiled. "Brittany knew even before I did that I would run"

"I bet she knew I would come after you" Rachel whispered

I nodded

"She knew that you were the one for me and we had to learn to fight for one another but I promised her than I will _never_ give up on us. I could never give up on our love"

"I love you Quinn" she breathed.

I kissed her forehead "I love you too Rach" a baby's cries sounded and I almost forgot that we were in a room full of people operating on my wife, delivering my babies.

One baby was lifted from Rachel and the doctor looked at us. "That's one girl" she said handing the small little baby over to another doctor. I kissed Rachel again when another baby was lifted out. "We have a boy" loud cries as if to verify what Dr. Kayes said rang through the room.

I chuckled, immediately picturing Micah and this little boy going at it with their cousins and the little girl playing with Fiona or something along those lines.

The final baby was delivered minutes later in the doctor's hands. This one didn't cry or make a sound. Rachel's facial expression said it all and I searched frantically for where the baby was.

"Quinn-" she said with a broken voice.

I stroked her head reassuringly "its okay baby the doctors are doing all they can on our little ones they know what they are doing" I said trying to sound convincing.

Tears formed in my eyes when Rachel said the one thing that would rein me in. "Sing to me" she suggested.

I started singing the lyrics to I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. We've been through too much to give up and I had to be strong for us all and have faith that my wife and kids were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER<strong>

**RPOV**

"Malachi, Matthew leave Noya alone" Micah yelled from the game's room where the kids were. I looked at Santana who nodded suggesting I should check on them. Micah ushered Noya into the room and sat her on the stool between Amy and Tina.

"There now those two can't get to you" he said kissing her winking at her and disappearing. This was a usual thing with my children. The triplet was always at it mainly the boys tormenting Noya much to both and Quinn's and my protests. Micah however played the perfect big brother role when it came to those two and Noya. I saw Santana walk over to her and crouched. Noya was different to the boys, her eyes were a richer brown similar to Micah's and my own while theirs were hazel like Quinn's. Her hair was a dirty blonde look while the boys were the splitting image of Quinn. I told her to embrace her uniqueness and love that about herself.

"What's the matter babygirl?" Santana asked. Noya looked at all of us and blushed. She motioned for Santana to come closer and whispered into her ear.

"We'll be right back" Santana said taking my daughter's hand and walking into the living room.

"Oh crap" I said "Quinn get in the game room now" Quinn and Brittany came running into the kitchen from setting the tables in the backyard.

I had just taken the final bits of food from the over so my hands were full I motioned towards the door "San, Mally, Matt…just go" I said

Quinn groaned and walked out of the kitchen returning with Santana five minutes later. "Mally and Matt were teasing her because out of the three of them she was the smallest. She and Fi are coloring next to Rayn who is reading one of Q's books. They are away from the boys who are all playing video games. I put Matt anf Mally in time out for 10 minutes so I'll check back and Kayla and Sam are in the other room watching an episode of Bratz or so Rayn says" she said

I let a sigh of relief out the same time a giggle came from Amy's lap. Brittany took baby Mia in her hands and did a little dance with her which she squealed gleefully at. Noah went to get my dads and his mom from the airport for our family reunion. Mike returned from the bathroom with Zaara standing on his feet as he helped her into the kitchen.

"Look who's getting potty trained" he said pointing about his fifth child with pride. The slight grays sprinkling in his hair making him more handsome than when we first met. He and Tina were leading the clan with 5, Quinn and I close behind with our 4 miracles, Santana and Brittany on 3 and Amy and Noah bringing up the rear with 2 and one on the way. Evan and Alana who couldn't make it were in the process of their own little miracle on the way.

I thought of the things we have been through in the past 15 – 20 years and I couldn't help but smile contentedly at the sight of Zaara in Quinn's hand and Mia in Brittany's as they both spun around the room.

* * *

><p>"Mom they're here" Rayn called from the room. I wiped my hands after putting the finishing touches on our dinner.<p>

Quinn handed Zaara off to Tina and came over to me holding me from behind.

"I was thinking about that night you showed up Mike's door" she whispered

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I would be an idiot to give up a future like this" she said.

Flashes of the past came to my mind and the feeling of nostalgia played at my mind. I remembered going back to work a year after the triplet was born only to have the show close 2 years later. I thought of where I was now, teaching others the craft and sharing my talent with those who would carry the torch. Quinn was a best-selling author, Santana the owner of 3 five star restaurants, Noah, first a widower now the husband of another and the head coach of a successful college football team, Brittany the owner of a dance studio, and the others successful in their ventures.

Quinn kissed my neck.

"Yeah we're lucky to have things turn out the way they did" I said

"Ewwwwwwww Aunty Quinn, Aunty Rach stop, I swear that's the last time mama can send me to get any of you adults anymore I always see more than I should eck" Kayla said turning around and went back into the room.

Quinn pulled me into the room where my dads stood with Mrs. Puckerman talking to the kids. Noah walked up to Santana and I

"Okay you two it's been over 20 years and I still don't know. Will you please tell me why you call each other Kiki and Mel?" I looked at Santana and saw a knowing look on Brittany's face. I raised my eyebrow at Santana.

"You told her?" we both asked in unison. I looked at Quinn who just laughed.

"I swore not to tell" she said

"So did I" Brittany said

"Sorry Pucky Puck but that story isn't leaving our mouths" Quinn said

"You guys suck" he said pouting

"Yeah but you love it" Quinn teased as Santana patted his back.

"Hey kids you guys wanna hear about the time Aunty Tana almost killed me for a KitKat?" he asked running away from her as she tried to stop him.

I laughed at the possibility of that story being again. My eyes scanned all the faces in my house and I felt contented.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all love whe<strong>**re I took this I enjoyed writing this entire story for you guys and I even added a little bonus for you guys. Below are the kids' names and who their parents were for those of you who may have been confused about it as well as the meaning of the names. I put this here because all of these names were chosen because of their meanings and I wanted to share that with you. (I may or not name my future child/children one or some of these names)**

**Glossary (the kids' ages according to the last section as well as the meanings of their names)**

**Mike and Tina**

Daniel **(Attractive)** - 13

Samantha **(Listen; name of God)** - 11

Justin **(Judicious) **- 10

Fiona **(White or Fair** - 6

Zaara **(Princess)** - 1

**Quinn and Rachel**

MJ **(Micah Gift From God, Jeremi: Exalted of the Lord) **- 8

Malachi **(Messenger of God)** - 5

Matthew **(Gift of the Lord)** - 5

Noya **(Beautiful, Ornamented) **- 5

**Brittany and Santana**

Rayn **(Heaven's Gates)** - 14

Kayla **(Keeper of the keys)** - 11

AJ **(Adan: From the red earth, Julian: Youthful) **- 5

**Puck and Amy**

Nathan **(He gave) -** 11

Mia **(Wished for child) **- 1

**It's been a pleasure**

**Specks :)**


End file.
